


Anders als die anderen (Different from the others)

by TeamSharma



Category: Mädchen in Uniform | Girls in Uniform (1931), Mädchen in Uniform | Girls in Uniform (1958)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamSharma/pseuds/TeamSharma
Summary: Als die Offizierstochter Manuela von Meinhardis 1910 im Potsdamer Helenen-Stift aufgenommen worden war, hatte ihre leidenschaftliche Liebe für ihre Lehrerin Elisabeth von Bernburg hohe Wellen geschlagen und letztlich dazu geführt, dass Fräulein von Bernburg das Stift verließ. Vierzehn Jahre später begegnen die beiden sich zufällig wieder und die frühere Leidenschaft flammt schnell wieder auf.
Relationships: Elisabeth von Bernburg/Manuela von Meinhardis, Manuela von Meinhardis/Elisabeth von Bernburg
Comments: 41
Kudos: 55





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn es vor 90 bzw. 62 Jahren schon Internet und Fanfiction gegeben hätte, wäre das Internet sicher voll von diesem Pairing. Weil es aber nicht so war, dümpeln nur ein paar wenige Geschichten über Manuela von Meinhardis und Elisabeth von Bernburg im Internet herum, und das wird diesem Pionierpaar keineswegs gerecht. Deshalb habe ich mich mal rangesetzt und den beiden ein Happy End beschert. Die Geschichte ist bereits fertig geschrieben und ich werde die 13 Kapitel innerhalb von wenigen Tagen hochladen.

_Wir sind nun einmal anders als die andern,_   
_die nur im Gleichschritt der Moral geliebt,_   
_neugierig erst durch tausend Wunder wandern,_   
_und für die's doch nur das Banale gibt._   
_Wir aber wissen nicht, wie das Gefühl ist,_   
_denn wir sind alle and'rer Welten Kind._   
_Wir lieben nur die lila Nacht, die schwül ist,_   
_weil wir ja anders als die andern sind._

_(Auszug aus dem „Lila Lied“ von Spoliansky/Schwabach, Berlin 1921)_

**Kapitel 1**

_5\. August 1924_

Der Geräuschpegel in der Aula des Berliner Viktoria-Luise Lyzeums war ungewöhnlich hoch, als die Schulleiterin Margarete von Bünau pünktlich um 8 Uhr morgens mit ihren Lehrkräften durch den breiten Gang nach vorn schritt. Niemals würde eine der Lyzeums-Schülerinnen es wagen, in Anwesenheit sämtlicher Lehrerinnen auch nur im Flüsterton mit ihrer Nachbarin zu sprechen. Doch das Stimmengewirr an diesem Tag stammte nicht von den Schülerinnen, sondern von den Eltern der Fünftklässlerinnen, die heute aufgenommen werden sollten. Wie jedes Jahr bei dieser Zeremonie saßen die Eltern in den vorderen Reihen auf der linken Seite des Ganges, während ihre Kinder auf die andere Seite des Ganges gesetzt worden waren. In den Reihen hinter den Eltern und Neuankömmlingen befanden sich die Schülerinnen der oberen Klassen, die, wie von ihnen erwartet, keinen Ton von sich gaben. 

Elisabeth von Bernburg fuhr sich mit einer unbewussten Bewegung über den Rock, als sie zwischen ihren Kolleginnen in der ersten Reihe Platz nahm. Obwohl sie ihren Beruf schon so lange ausübte, war es jedes Mal etwas Besonderes, in die noch fremden, aufgeregten Gesichter der neuen Schülerinnen zu sehen. Zum vierten Mal fand die Veranstaltung in dieser Form statt, denn das Viktoria-Luise-Lyzeum war erst nach der Weimarer Reform zu einer öffentlichen höheren Mädchenschule ernannt geworden, an der Mädchen nun das Abitur machen konnten. Seit dieser Zeit war auch Elisabeth dabei, da das Auguste-Mädcheninternat, an dem sie zuvor unterrichtet hatte, während des Krieges zerstört worden war und schließen musste. Über ein Jahr lang hatte Elisabeth von ihrem geerbten Vermögen leben müssen, bis sich die Gelegenheit ergeben hatte, an dem Lyzeum zu unterrichten. 

In den ersten Monaten war es für Elisabeth noch ungewohnt gewesen, die ihr anvertrauten Schülerinnen lediglich zu unterrichten und ansonsten keine Zeit mit ihnen zu teilen. Weder war sie für einen Schlafsaal voller junger Mädchen verantwortlich, noch gab es gemeinsame Mahlzeiten mit den Schülerinnen. Alle Mädchen wohnten zu Hause und Elisabeth lebte in einer Unterkunft im Lehrerwohnhaus nebenan. 

Natürlich hatte es etwas für sich, nach der Arbeit in die Wohnung zurückgehen zu können und einen wirklichen Feierabend zu haben. Elisabeth musste jetzt keine Tadel mehr verteilen, weil eine Gruppe Schülerinnen sich unerlaubt selbst Ausgang erteilt hatte und sie musste auch keine Erste Hilfe mehr leisten, weil eines der Mädchen krank war oder sich verletzt hatte. Und trotzdem vermisste sie den regelmäßigen Kontakt mit den Schülerinnen. Es hatte ihr immer viel Freude bereitet, direkt an der Erziehung der Mädchen beteiligt zu sein und ihnen eine Ansprechpartnerin sein zu können, wenn sie eine brauchten. 

Obgleich Elisabeth ihren Schülerinnen im Lyzeum weit weniger die Mutter ersetzen musste als damals im Internat, schienen die Mädchen sie nicht weniger anzuhimmeln. Es rührte Elisabeth, dass sie nach wie vor sehr beliebt bei ihren Schülerinnen war, auch wenn sie sich den Grund dafür nicht wirklich erklären konnte. Wie ihre Kolleginnen legte auch Elisabeth viel Wert auf Disziplin und Gehorsamkeit und oftmals hatte sie das Gefühl, zu streng mit den Kindern zu sein. Doch diese schienen es ihr nicht übel zu nehmen und gehorchten ihr meist sogar gern. 

So manche Kollegin reagierte eifersüchtig auf Elisabeths guten Stand bei den Schülerinnen, aber diese sah keinen Anlass, ihren Unterrichtsstil zu ändern. Die Mädchen lernten gut und gern, sie waren fleißig und aufmerksam, und Elisabeth hatte nur selten Grund zur Beanstandung. In ihrer vorigen Stellung im Auguste-Internat war sie anfangs noch weit weniger entspannt mit den Kindern gewesen. Genau genommen hatte es mehrere Jahre gedauert, bis sie wieder zu ihrem vertrauten, liebgewonnenen Arbeitsstil zurückgefunden hatte, denn die vorangegangenen Ereignissen im Potsdamer Helenen-Stift hatten sie tief verunsichert. Elisabeth hatte sich zunächst große Mühe gegeben, die Schülerinnen von sich fern zu halten und in den ersten Monaten fast jede Nacht wachgelegen und darüber nachgegrübelt, was sie damals hätte anders machen müssen. Wenn sie doch nur strenger zu ihrer Lieblingsschülerin gewesen wäre. Wenn sie nur mehr Abstand gewahrt hätte. Wenn sie Manuela von Meinhardis doch nur keines ihrer Hemden geschenkt hätte. Wenn, wenn, wenn... 

Aber diese Schülerin hatte es damals besonders schwer gehabt damals und sie war ein so sensibles Mädchen gewesen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten sich Elisabeths Grenzen immer verwischt, wenn sie in diese blaugrauen Augen geschaut hatte. Manuelas einnehmendes Wesen hatte sie berührt wie keine andere Schülerin und Elisabeth war froh, dass sie niemals wieder in Versuchung gekommen war, sich in eine ähnliche Situation zu begeben. Trotz allem hatte sich nicht geändert, dass sie von ihren Kolleginnen spitze Bemerkungen zu hören bekam, wenn diese wieder einmal ein in die Schulbank geritztes Herz entdeckten, in das sorgfältig die Buchstaben EvB eingearbeitet waren. 

Glücklicherweise war die Konkurrenz unter den Lehrerinnen am Lyzeum weitaus weniger ausgeprägt als an Elisabeths vorigen Arbeitsplätzen, aber es gab durchaus ein paar Kolleginnen, die mit Neid und sogar Missgunst reagierten. Eine von ihnen war Fräulein Kant, die sich schon vor Wochen bitter bei der Schulleiterin beschwert hatte, dass nicht sie, sondern Elisabeth und Fräulein Anstedt als Klassenlehrerinnen für die zwei zukünftigen fünften Klassen ausgewählt worden waren. Doch Fräulein von Bünau wusste, was sie an ihrem Personal hatte und war standhaft geblieben.

Elisabeth warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu den jungen Mädchen, die eingeschüchtert auf den Stühlen der vorderen Reihe saßen. Keine von ihnen wagte es, sich in der Aula umzusehen. Alle schauten gebannt nach vorn, wo sich die Schulleiterin ans Podium gestellt hatte. Eine Schülerin mit blonden Locken, die in der dritten Reihe am Rand des Ganges saß, zog Elisabeths Aufmerksam auf sich. Sie hatte ihre Hände brav in ihrem Schoß gefaltet, aber ihre Beine baumelten aufgeregt über dem Fußboden, während sie mit großen Augen zum Podium schaute. Etwas an diesem Kind berührte Elisabeth, ohne dass sie sagen konnte, was es war. Allmählich wurde es still im Saal, während Fräulein von Bünau darauf wartete, dass sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Auditoriums bekam. Mit ihrer tiefen Stimme begrüßte sie die Neuankömmlinge und deren Eltern, um sie sodann in die Gepflogenheiten der Schule einzuführen. 

Elisabeth hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, während ihr Blick auf den neuen Schülerinnen ruhte. In wenigen Minuten würde sich herausstellen, welche der Kinder in ihre Klasse kommen und welche ihrer Kollegin Fräulein Anstedt zugeteilt würden. Letztere war die jüngste Lehrerin im Kollegium und würde das erste Mal für eine Klasse verantwortlich sein. Elisabeth mochte die junge Frau sehr und wusste, wie nervös sie wegen der neuen Aufgabe war. Doch sie würde die Herausforderung sicher gut meistern. Fräulein Anstedt brachte einen ansteckenden Enthusiasmus für ihre Arbeit und viel Einfühlungsvermögen mit. Beides würde ihr im Laufe des Jahres zugutekommen. Zwar war mancher Kollegin Fräulein Anstedts kurzer Bubikopf etwas zu fortschrittlich, doch Elisabeth fand, dass er ihr gut stand und frischen Wind in die noch immer etwas steife Kleiderordnung am Lyzeum brachte. 

„Erlauben Sie bitte, dass ich Ihnen nun mein Kollegium vorstelle“, verkündete Fräulein von Bünau mit einem subtilen Kopfnicken in Elisabeths Richtung. Sofort erhob sich die die erste Reihe und alle Lehrkräfte schritten zum Podium, um sich dort in einer Reihe aufzustellen. Während die Schulleiterin jede einzelne Lehrerin vorstellte, ließ Elisabeth ihren Blick durch die Reihen des Auditoriums schweifen. Die hohe Anzahl der Eltern ließ darauf schließen, dass heute der bisher stärkste Jahrgang aufgenommen wurde. Die jüngsten Reformen der Republik machten sich also schon bemerkbar und würden langfristig dafür sorgen, dass der Zugang zur Bildung keine Frage des Standes mehr war. Im Auditorium saßen nicht mehr nur Menschen aus Adelsgeschlechtern, sondern es hatten sich längst bürgerliche Familien darunter gemischt, die sich das Schulgeld für ihre Tochter leisten konnten. 

Ein großer, blonder Mann in Offiziersuniform fiel Elisabeth besonders ins Auge. Mit seiner stattlichen Größe überragte er die Männer um sich herum und vielleicht war das der Grund, dass er sich relativ weit nach hinten gesetzt hatte. Die Frau an seiner Seite war von den Köpfen der vorderen Reihen vollständig verdeckt, und erst als die Dame vor ihr sich bückte, um etwas aus ihrer Handtasche zu entnehmen, wurde ihr Gesicht sichtbar. Elisabeth schaute in blaugraue Augen und für einen Moment glaubte sie, unter Wahnvorstellungen zu leiden. Instinktiv tastete sie nach dem Pult neben sich und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Das konnte nicht sein... 

Aber ein zweiter Blick in die ausdrucksvollen Augen bewies, dass es wahr war. Dort drüben neben dem stattlichen Offizier saß Manuela von Meinhardis, um ihre Tochter einzuschulen. Plötzlich begriff Elisabeth, was sie an dem Mädchen in der dritten Reihe so irritiert hatte. Trotz der blonden Locken war die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter nicht zu übersehen. „Fräulein von Bernburgs Spezialität sind die deutschen Dichter“, hörte sie Fräulein von Bünau sagen. „Schiller, Goethe, Hölderlin, Kleist, Heine, Eichendorff, Rilke, um nur einige zu nennen“, ergänzte sie mit einem stolzen Blick auf ihre beste Kraft. „Fräulein von Bernburg wird die Klassenlehrerin der VIa werden.“ 

Elisabeth zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und betete insgeheim, dass die Tochter von Manuela von Meinhardis nicht ihr, sondern Fräulein Anstedt zugeteilt würde. Nach jahrelangen Schuldgefühlen und Selbstvorwürfen war sie froh, endlich wieder Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten als Lehrerin zurückgewonnen zu haben. Der erneute Kontakt mit Manuela von Meinhardis hätte die Kraft, das alles wieder in Frage zu stellen. Ein Blick in die Augen ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin hatte genügt, um ihr das zu bestätigen. 

Zum Glück versuchte Manuela in keiner Weise, Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen. Als sich ihre Blicke getroffen hatten, hatte sie still und unbeweglich dagesessen. Aber diese Augen… Elisabeth konnte sich ihnen unmöglich aussetzen. Für den Rest der Zeremonie vermied sie es, auch nur in die Richtung des Offiziersehepaares zu schauen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte die Mutter vor Manuela sich nun wieder aufgerichtet und verdeckte den Blick auf sie vollständig. 

Nachdem das Orchester der Schule zwei Stücke von Beethoven und Schubert gespielt hatte, begann die Zuteilung zu den Klassen. Jedes Mädchen wurde einzeln aufgerufen und entweder Elisabeth oder Fräulein Anstedt zugeteilt. Bald waren beide Lehrerinnen umringt von aufgeregten Kindern, die sich schüchtern aneinander drängten. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Elisabeth, wie Fräulein Kant den Kopf hochriss, als die Schulleiterin den Namen _Lilli von Westhofen_ aufrief. Fräulein Kant hatte in den letzten Monaten bei jeder Gelegenheit davon geschwärmt, dass Oberst von Westhofen seine Tochter bald in ihrer Schule unterrichten lassen wollte. Der Mann hatte im Krieg große Verdienste errungen und war unter den Berlinern hoch angesehen. Erstaunt registrierte Elisabeth, wie in der dritten Reihe das hübsche Mädchen mit den blonden Locken aufstand und sich zu ihrer Klasse gesellte. Manuela von Meinhardis war die Ehefrau von Oberst von Westhofen? Elisabeth schenkte dem Mädchen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das schüchtern erwidert wurde. Und ehe sie es verhindern konnte, hatte sie das Kind fest in ihr Herz geschlossen. 

Nur noch drei Schülerinnen folgten nach Lilli, dann stimmte das Schulorchester eine Suite von Bach an und die Schülerinnen wurden aufgefordert, in ihre Klassen zurückzugehen. Elisabeth und Fräulein Anstedt führten mit ihren Sextanerinnen den Trupp an, während Fräulein von Bünau die Eltern bei sich versammelte, um ihnen die Schule zu zeigen. Nach der ersten Unterrichtsstunde würde der Tag für die neuen Fünftklässlerinnen bereits wieder beendet sein. 

Betont langsam schritt Elisabeth mit ihrer VIa die Stufen zum Klassenraum hoch und wies dort jedem Kind seinen zukünftigen Sitzplatz zu. Um Lilli nicht zu bevorzugen, setzte sie das Kind in eine der hinteren Reihen, doch es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass sie von dort aus nichts sehen konnte, weil Emmy Küster, das größte Mädchen in der Klasse, direkt vor ihr saß. Also stellte Elisabeth die Sitzordnung noch einmal um und setzte Lilli in die zweite Reihe. Die Umstellung behagte Elisabeth gar nicht, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie an dem Mädchen vorbeiging, verlor sie den Faden. Die frischgebackenen Sextanerinnen waren viel zu aufgeregt, um Elisabeths ungewöhnliche Zerstreutheit zu bemerken, aber sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Schließlich ließ sie sich sonst nicht so aus der Fassung bringen. 

Ohne dass sie es wollte, tauchte permanent das vertraute Gesicht von Manuela von Westhofen vor ihr auf und allein ihre jahrelange Routine half Elisabeth, den Kindern eine halbwegs gute erste Unterrichtsstunde zu bescheren. Den glücklichen Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, konnte sie mit sich zufrieden sein, doch der Gedanke, dass sie nun jeden Morgen auf Lilli von Westhofen treffen würde, verdarb ihr die Freude über die neue Klasse. 

Am Ende der Stunde sorgte Elisabeth dafür, dass alle Schülerinnen sich in Zweier-Reihen im Korridor aufstellten, bevor es nach draußen auf den Schulhof ging. Dort warteten bereits die Eltern, um ihre Kinder wieder in Empfang nehmen. Die Mittagssonne schien schon heiß auf den Asphalt des Schulhofs, als Elisabeth mit den Kindern nach draußen trat. Wie magisch angezogen, fiel ihr Blick sofort auf das wartende Offiziersehepaar in der Nähe des eisernen Schultores. 

Wie die anderen Eltern hatten Manuela und ihr Gatte Schatten unter den Bäumen gesucht, und nun verdeckte kein Damenhut mehr die Sicht auf die junge Frau. Sie war so schön, dass es Elisabeth fast unwirklich vorkam. Vielleicht träumte sie das alles nur? Manuela war schon als Mädchen sehr hübsch gewesen, aber jetzt, da sie zu einer erwachsenen Frau herangereift war, kamen ihre sensiblen, feinen Züge noch viel mehr zum Vorschein. Ihre Haltung war gerade und ihre Bewegungen anmutig, so wie sie es im Helenen-Stift gelernt hatte. Doch das Strahlen, das von ihrer Person ausging, hatte nichts mit ihrer guten Erziehung zu tun. 

Ohne es zu merken, war Elisabeth stehen geblieben und zog sich einen Rüffel von Fräulein Kant zu, die versehentlich mit ihr zusammengestoßen war. Elisabeth riss sich zusammen und wandte sich an ihre Schülerinnen, um ihnen zu verkünden, dass sie für diesen Tag entlassen waren. Sofort liefen die Mädchen zu ihren Eltern, die sie stolz in Empfang nahmen. Auch Manuela ging in die Hocke und breitete die Arme aus. Mit einem lauten Juchzen stürmte Lilli auf sie zu und warf sich in ihre Arme. Manuela lachte, als sie das Kind an sich drückte. In ihrem Gesicht stand so viel Glück und Liebe, dass Elisabeth bei dem Anblick ganz warm ums Herz wurde. 

Als würde sie es spüren, hob Manuela den Kopf und schaute zu ihr herüber. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Elisabeth den unsinnigen Impuls, zu ihr zu gehen und sie in die Arme zu schließen, doch sie zwang sich, ihre Füße nicht zu bewegen. Wie konnte die junge Frau nach all den Jahren immer noch diesen Effekt auf sie haben? 

Nichts am Verhalten Manuelas ließ darauf schließen, dass sie die neue Klassenlehrerin ihrer Tochter kannte, nur ihre blauen Augen ruhten länger als üblich auf Elisabeth. Diese fragte sich, ob Oberst von Westhofen wohl wusste, dass Lillis neue Lehrerin keine Fremde für seine Gattin war. Die Tatsache, dass Manuela ihren Mann womöglich nicht informiert hatte, machte die Situation nicht unbedingt besser. Auf einmal fühlte es sich an wie ein Geheimnis, das sie beide teilten, und Elisabeth war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte.

Der Oberst schien es eilig zu haben und Manuela zögerte kurz, bevor sie ihre Tochter an die Hand nahm und das Gelände verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Elisabeth spürte eine Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Erleichterung, als die Familie von Westhofen hinter dem eisernen Tor verschwand. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass jemand ungeduldig an ihrem Ärmel zupfte. Es war die Mutter der kleinen Antonia Stackfleth, die sich ihr unbedingt vorstellen wollte. Ihre Tochter sei ja so begeistert von der ersten Unterrichtsstunde und ganz froh, eine so wunderbare Klassenlehrerin zu haben. Elisabeth gab ihr erfreut die Hand und ließ sich von der Dame in ein Gespräch mit anderen Eltern verwickeln. 

Es tat gut, wieder in die gewohnte Routine zurück zu gleiten. Elisabeth führte noch fast eine halbe Stunde lang angeregte Gespräche mit Eltern und Schülerinnen, und sie fühlte eine wohlige Erschöpfung, als sie am Ende ihres Arbeitstages in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte. Wie seltsam, dass Manuela gar nicht den Versuch unternommen hatte, mit ihr zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatte sie inzwischen so viel Abstand von den Geschehnissen im Helenen-Stift gewonnen, dass sie gar kein Bedürfnis hatte, auf Elisabeth zuzugehen? Schließlich war ihre letzten Begegnung vierzehn Jahre her. Aber Manuelas Augen… ihre Augen hatten sie so angeschaut wie immer. 

Elisabeth seufzte, als sie die Ofentür öffnete, um neues Holz nachzulegen. Das durfte jetzt alles keine Rolle mehr spielen. Eine neue Klasse war in ihre Obhut gegeben worden und sie wollte ihr Bestes geben, um diese lieben Kinder auf das Leben vorzubereiten. Sie konnte sich jetzt nicht mit Fragen aus der Vergangenheit beschäftigen, die zu nichts nutze waren. Ihr vorrangiges Ziel war es immer gewesen, ihrer Aufgabe als Lehrerin so gut wie möglich gerecht zu werden, und dieses Schuljahr sollte keine Ausnahme sein.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

In den folgenden Wochen unterstützte Elisabeth ihre Sextanerinnen dabei, sich in dem für sie noch fremden Schulbetrieb zurechtzufinden. Die Kinder gewöhnten sich erstaunlich schnell ein und schon bald verhielten sie sich wie alle anderen Mädchen auf der Schule, im Guten wie im Schlechten. Die jüngsten Schülerinnen hatten schnell heraus, wie man das Lehrpersonal an der Nase herumführen konnte, um unerlaubte Dinge zu unternehmen. In Elisabeths Anwesenheit schienen sie sich das allerdings nicht zu trauen - ob aus Respekt oder Angst, war schwierig zu sagen. Sie jedenfalls war sehr zufrieden mit den Fortschritten ihrer Klasse und auch mit dem Benehmen, das die Kinder ihr gegenüber an den Tag legten. Die meisten ihrer Schülerinnen waren neugierig und wissbegierig, was die Schulstunden angenehm für alle Beteiligten machte. 

Elisabeth unterrichtete fast jeden Jahrgang an der Schule, aber auf ihre eigene Klasse freute sie sich immer am meisten. Der einzige Wehrmutstropfen war der tägliche Kontakt mit Lilli von Westhofen. Nicht dass das Kind ungezogen oder faul war, Lilli lernte schnell und war fast immer aufmerksam. Aber sie sah nun einmal ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich und jedes Mal, wenn Elisabeth sie aufrief, sah sie unwillkürlich Lillis Mutter vor sich. Immerhin war Elisabeth zuversichtlich, dass diese Assoziationen mit der Zeit verblassen würden, und dann würde sie Lilli von Westhofen zunehmend als die Person sehen können, die sie war: ein kluges, liebenswertes Mädchen mit einem ausgesprochenen Sinn für Fairness. Letzteres freute Elisabeth besonders, denn Gerechtigkeit und Fairness waren Werte, die auch ihr besonders am Herzen lagen.

Die tägliche Routine half Elisabeth dabei, sich an die besondere Situation zu gewöhnen, doch die nächste Herausforderung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: Wie in jedem Jahr würden Ende September die ersten Einzelgespräche mit den Eltern geführt werden, was bedeutete, dass eine erneute Begegnung mit Manuela von Westhofen nicht mehr zu vermeiden war. 

Als Elisabeth am Morgen des 28. September ihren Terminplan studierte, fiel ihr der Name _Frau Oberst von Westhofen_ sofort ins Auge. Um 14 Uhr sollten die Elterngespräche beginnen und jedes Elternpaar hatte eine Viertelstunde Zeit, um mit der Klassenlehrerin über das eigene Kind zu sprechen. Manuela von Westhofen war für 16:30 Uhr eingeteilt und würde, wie viele andere Mütter auch, ohne ihren Gatten kommen. Nach ihr standen noch acht weitere Eltern auf Elisabeths Liste, sodass diese nicht vor 19 Uhr Feierabend haben würde. Die Tage der Elterngespräche waren für alle Lehrer eine der anstrengendsten Arbeitstage im ganzen Jahr und viele Kolleginnen pflegten schon Wochen vorher darüber zu klagen. Elisabeth sah keinen Sinn darin, sich dem allgemeinen Gejammer anzuschließen, aber auch sie war regelmäßig froh, wenn sie diese Zeit hinter sich hatte. 

Die ersten Gespräche mit den Eltern verliefen erfreulich angenehm. Elisabeth hatte über ihre Schülerinnen viel Positives zu berichten und auch fast alle Eltern schienen mit Elisabeths Arbeit zufrieden zu sein. Nur zwei Mütter übten harsche Kritik - einer waren die Schulbücher zu teuer und die andere verlangte mehr Leibesübungen für ihre Tochter. Doch diese Nörgeleien konnten den guten Gesamteindruck nicht trüben. 

Als Manuela von Westhofen an die Tür des Klassenzimmers klopfte, hatte Elisabeth bereits so viele Komplimente bekommen, dass sie ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Herein“, rief sie gutgelaunt, doch ihr Lächeln erstarb, als Manuela den Raum betrat. Fast hatte Elisabeth wieder vergessen, wie schön die Gattin des Oberst war. Deren fragender Blick erinnerte Elisabeth daran, dass sie ein Gespräch zu führen hatte und sie bot Manuela an, sich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch zu setzen. „Ihre Lilli zu unterrichten, ist eine wahren Freude, Frau Oberst“, eröffnete sie das Gespräch, ehe Manuela etwas sagen konnte. „Sie ist fleißig und eine der aufmerksamsten Schülerinnen in der Klasse.“

In den folgenden zehn Minuten erläuterte Elisabeth Manuela detailliert die Leistungen ihrer Tochter. Als Klassenlehrerin hatte sie die Eltern nicht nur über ihr eigenes Fach, sondern über den Gesamteindruck der Lehrerschaft zu informieren. Die Erfahrungen der anderen Kolleginnen mit Lilli waren erfreulicherweise ähnlich positiv wie die von Elisabeth. 

Im Gegensatz zu ihrer quirligen Tochter sagte Manuela während des Gesprächs sehr wenig. Sie hörte sich Elisabeths Erläuterungen an und stellte danach ein paar wenige Fragen, aus denen Elisabeth schloss, dass sie gut zugehört hatte. Es war zu spüren, wie sehr sie ihr Kind liebte, doch etwas schien sie davon abzuhalten, dessen Klassenlehrerin mit Fragen zu bestürmen, wie die Eltern vor ihr es getan hatten. „Haben Sie noch etwas, was Sie besprechen wollen, Frau von Westhofen?“ sagte Elisabeth schließlich und wagte es zum ersten Mal, ihre ehemalige Schülerin offen anzusehen. Sie bereute es auf der Stelle, denn sie fand eine Wehmut in den blaugrauen Augen, die nichts mit ihrer reizenden Tochter zu tun haben konnte. 

„Warum sind Sie damals gegangen, ohne sich zu verabschieden?“, fragte Manuela, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. 

Elisabeth entgleisten für einen kurzen Moment die Gesichtszüge, bevor sie sich wieder fasste und von ihrem Stuhl aufstand. „Weil es besser für Sie war“, sagte sie, während sie begann, im Klassenzimmer auf- und abzugehen. 

„Besser?“ Manuelas Stimme klang genau wie damals, als sie Elisabeth nach ihrem Selbstmordversuch in ihrem Studierzimmer besucht hatte. „Wieso besser?“

Was war das für eine unmögliche Frage? Elisabeth stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Hatte Manuela immer noch nicht begriffen, was damals auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte? „Nach dem Vorfall auf dem Geburtstag von Frau Oberin war vollkommen klar, dass eine von uns beiden das Stift verlassen musste“, sagte sie mit nur mühsamer Beherrschung. „Frau Oberin hatte zwar entschieden, Sie im Stift zu behalten, aber es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis der nächste Vorfall passiert wäre. Ich wollte verhindern, dass Ihre Zukunft dadurch ruiniert wird und habe daher der Oberin selbst angeboten, das Stift zu verlassen. Als Sie versucht haben…“ Elisabeth räusperte sich, als ihre Stimme heiser wurde. „Als Sie versucht haben… Ihr Leben zu beenden… habe ich Sie noch im Krankenzimmer besucht…“ Sie merkte an Manuelas überraschter Reaktion, dass ihr diese Information neu war. „Es war gut, dass Sie damals geschlafen haben. Wenn ich noch einmal zurückgekommen wäre und mich von Ihnen verabschiedet hätte, hätten Sie womöglich protestiert und endgültig Ihre Entfernung aus dem Stift besiegelt…“

Manuela sah sie an, als spräche sie eine fremde Sprache. „Ich wollte nicht im Stift bleiben“, sagte sie tonlos. „Ich wollte sterben.“

„Es ist doch keine Alternative, sich das Leben zu nehmen!“ Elisabeth schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Wissen Sie, was es für Ihre Zukunft bedeutet hätte, wenn man Sie aus dem Stift entfernt hätte?“

„Das war mir egal…“

„Ja, das glaube ich.“ Elisabeth verschränkte ihre Hände vor dem Oberkörper und zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Sie waren jung, Sie waren aufgewühlt, Sie waren nicht in der Lage, das große Ganze Ihres Lebens zu sehen. Das mussten in diesem Fall die Erwachsenen für Sie übernehmen.“ 

Manuela schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum denken immer alle, sie wissen, was gut für mich ist?“

Elisabeth sah abrupt auf. „Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn Sie jetzt tot wären oder in irgendeinem Kloster Zuflucht gefunden hätten?“

Manuela senkte die Lider. Ihre Haltung war noch immer makellos, aber sie wirkte jetzt müde und resigniert. Sie so zu sehen, tat Elisabeth in der Seele weh. „Wie wollen Sie das beurteilen? Sie haben nicht mein Leben gelebt.“ Manuela sagte es ohne eine Spur von Trotz oder Vorwurf. Dann schwieg sie und starrte auf den Fußboden. „Ich habe es noch ein zweites Mal versucht“, sagte sie leise.

„Was?“ Elisabeth starrte sie entsetzt an. „Wie meinen Sie das?“

„Ich habe ein zweites Mal versucht, mir das Leben zu nehmen“, wiederholte Manuela, nun mit festerer Stimme. „Zwei Monate, nachdem Sie gegangen waren.“

„Um Gottes Willen, Manuela!“ Elisabeth eilte zu ihr und kniete sich vor sie. „Was ist denn passiert?“ 

„Nichts.“ Manuela wischte sich über ihre Augen. „Ich wollte sterben, aber man hat mich nicht gelassen…“ 

„Aber wieso denn? Was ist denn geschehen?“ Elisabeth war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Manuela sich ganz sicher schnell erholt hatte, sobald sie selbst das Stift verlassen hatte. _Sie_ war doch der Grund gewesen, warum es dem Mädchen so schlecht gegangen war. Manuela hatte immer eine innere Stärke besessen und sie hatte so viel Potenzial gehabt. Wieso hatte das alles nicht geholfen? Elisabeth schaute in die tränenverschleierten Augen und widerstand nur schwer dem Impuls, die junge Frau in ihre Arme zu nehmen. 

„Ich habe Medikamente aus dem Schrank von Frau Oberin gestohlen und sie eingenommen“, sagte Manuela leise. „Yvette und Ilse haben mich gefunden und mich dazu gebracht, mich zu übergeben… Es hat niemals irgendjemand davon erfahren…“

„Oh Gott, Manuela…“ Elisabeth griff entsetzt nach ihrer Hand. „Warum hast du das nur getan? Dein ganzes, schönes Leben… Deine Ehe… Deine wunderbare Tochter… Das alles, wäre nicht gewesen, wenn…“

„Ich wollte nicht mehr leben ohne Sie“, sagte Manuela ruhig. „Das war alles, was wichtig war.“

Ihre Worte trafen Elisabeth wie ein Schlag, aber sie kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie herumfahren und sie stand rasch auf, als ein verärgert wirkender Vater den Kopf durch den Türrahmen steckte. Wann er und sein Gattin endlich an die Reihe kämen, wollte er wissen. Elisabeth versprach ihm, dass es keine fünf Minuten mehr dauern würde. „Es tut mir sehr leid, Manuela“, sagte sie, sobald der Mann die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. „Aber ich habe keine Zeit für dieses Gespräch.“

„Wären Sie bereit, unsere Unterhaltung bei einer günstigeren Gelegenheit fortzuführen?“, fragte Manuela rasch. 

Elisabeth zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das klug ist…“, sagte sie ehrlich. „Ist nicht jetzt alles gut so, wie es ist?“

Manuela ging auf ihre Frage nicht ein. „Würden Sie bitte einmal mit mir sprechen, Fräulein von Bernburg?“, widerholte sie. „Ich werde Ihre Zeit nicht lange in Anspruch nehmen.“

Der Klang ihres eigenen Namens aus Manuelas Mund brach Elisabeths letzten Widerstand. „Also gut“, lenkte sie ein und begab sich zu ihrem Schreibtisch, um in ihrem Terminkalender nachzusehen. „Am Sonntag um 15 Uhr?“

Manuela sah aus, als könne sie nicht glauben, dass Elisabeth ihrer Bitte wirklich stattgeben würde. „Wo soll ich mich einfinden?“

„Auf der Brücke am Fennsee.“ Der Treffpunkt war der Erstbeste, der Elisabeth einfiel. Der Park um den Fennsee herum war nicht weit von der Schule entfernt und das Treffen würde keine großen Umstände bereiten. „Wir könnten einen Spaziergang durch den Park machen und uns dabei unterhalten.“

Als Manuela sich mit einem Nicken erhob, wirkte sie gefasst, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre und Elisabeth erkannte sich selbst in dieser preußischen Strenge. „Auf Wiedersehen, Fräulein von Bernburg“, sagte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Und vielen Dank, dass Sie meiner Tochter so eine wertvolle Lehrerin sind.“

Sobald sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, hielt Elisabeth sich beide Hände vors Gesicht und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich mit dem Schicksal einer ehemaligen Schülerin zu beschäftigen. Draußen warteten acht Elternpaare darauf, mit ihr zu sprechen. Also straffte Elisabeth ihre Schultern und zählte stumm bis zehn. Es würde schon gehen. Es musste gehen.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Elisabeth stand vor ihrem Spiegel neben der Wohnungstür und probierte bereits den vierten Hut aus. Warum schien ihr heute keiner so recht zu passen? Unter jeder Kopfbedeckung fühlte sie sich altbacken und langweilig. Dabei liebte sie sonst ihre Hüte und auch ihr cremefarbenes Kleid war ihr immer elegant vorgekommen. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach aufhören, missmutig in ihr Spiegelbild zu starren und eine Entscheidung fällen. 

Entschlossen griff Elisabeth nach dem blauen Hut mit der kurzen Krempe und dem Blütengesteck auf der linken Seite. Es war albern, so viel über die Korrektheit ihrer Kleidung nachzudenken, schließlich würde sie sich nur mit einer ehemaligen Schülerin treffen. Und egal, was sie trug, sie würde nicht verhindern können, neben Manuela von Westhofen alt und betulich auszusehen. Elisabeth war es zwar gewohnt, dass Männer ihr bei ihren Spaziergängen durch den Park nachschauten, doch heute würden die Blicke der Menschen nicht ihr gelten, sondern ihrer Begleiterin. 

„Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!“, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst und griff nach ihrer Handtasche. Es gab keinen Grund, nervös zu sein. Wahrscheinlich würde es eh nur ein kurzer Spaziergang werden, denn was gab es über ihren Abschied vom Helenen-Stift noch zu sagen? Schließlich war es vierzehn Jahre her, dass sie an Manuelas Krankenbett das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte und für immer gegangen war. Inzwischen war Manuela erwachsen geworden, hatte einen hochangesehenen Mann geheiratet, war Mutter einer bezaubernden Tochter geworden - was sollte es da bringen, in der Vergangenheit zu rühren? Trotzdem wollte Elisabeth ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin nicht im Weg stehen, wenn diese das Bedürfnis hatte, über die damalige Zeit noch einmal zu sprechen. 

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel öffnete Elisabeth die Wohnungstür und trat bald darauf hinaus in die Gasteiner Straße. Von hier aus war es nicht weit zum Fennsee, doch Elisabeth hatte so viel Zeit mit ihrer lächerlichen Hutprobe verbracht, dass sie sich nun sputen musste. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig, als sie nach einem zügigen Fußmarsch den See erreichte. Von hier aus war die Brücke schon zu sehen. Keine Wolke stand am Himmel, und so war es kein Wunder, dass sich mehr als zwanzig Menschen auf der Brücke tummelten. Nur eine Gestalt stand reglos am Geländer und sah den Enten zu. Das musste sie sein. 

Elisabeth atmete tief durch und steuerte auf die Brücke zu. Als hätte Manuela es gespürt, wandte sie sich um und winkte. Elisabeth musste unwillkürlich lächeln bei der lebhaften Bewegung, und auf einmal war ihr leichter ums Herz. Als sie die Holzbalken der Brücke erreichte, kam Manuela ihr schon mit schnellen Schritten entgegen. „Fräulein von Bernburg“, sagte sie mit ihrer hellen Stimme und streckte Elisabeth ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Sie hätten es sich anders überlegt.“

„Nein, mein Zeitplan war nur etwas knapp kalkuliert“, entschuldigte Elisabeth ihre leichte Verspätung. „Spazieren wir eine Runde durch den Park?“

Manuela stimmte zu und ihre Schuhe klapperten auf den Holzplanken, als sie gemeinsam die Brücke verließen. Ohne es zu merken, verfielen sie in einen gleichmäßigen Schritt, während sie am Ufer des Sees entlang spazierten. „Wo haben Sie Ihre Tochter gelassen?“, erkundigte sich Elisabeth, als ihr Blick auf eine Familie mit vier Kindern fiel. 

„Unser Kindermädchen Käthe passt auf sie auf.“ Manuela lächelte. „Ich habe Lilli nicht verraten, was ich vorhabe, sonst hätte sie sicher darauf bestanden mitzukommen. Lilli mag Sie sehr.“

„Das ist schön zu hören“, antwortete Elisabeth förmlicher als beabsichtigt. Manuela brauchte nicht zu wissen, wie sehr sie das Kind schon in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu ihr, widerstand Elisabeth dem Impuls, Manuela zu fragen, wie es ihr nach der Zeit im Stift ergangen war. Vermutlich war dies nicht das, worüber Manuela mit ihr sprechen wollte. Also schwieg Elisabeth eine Weile, um Manuela die Möglichkeit zu geben, das Gespräch zu eröffnen. Als diese auch nach minutenlanger Stille keine Anstalten dazu machte, versuchte Elisabeth, ihr den Anfang zu erleichtern. „Wann haben Sie eigentlich geheiratet?“

„Ein Jahr, nachdem ich das Stift verlassen hatte.“ Manuela blieb stehen, um die Blesshühner dabei zu beobachten, wie sie im Wasser abtauchten, um an einer völlig anderen Stelle wieder aufzutauchen. Auf ihrem Gesicht stand ein seltsamer Ausdruck von Glück, den Elisabeth nicht recht deuten konnte, aber er ließ ihr Antlitz noch schöner erscheinen. „Meine Tante hat die Heirat arrangiert, weil mein Vater noch während meiner Zeit im Stift verstorben ist. Karl ist zwar fast zehn Jahre älter als ich, aber er ist ein sehr anständiger Ehemann. Und seine Familie hat mich von Anfang an freundlich aufgenommen.“ 

Elisabeth freute sich aufrichtig, das zu hören. Sie hätte es Manuelas Tante durchaus zugetraut, Manuela mit einem reichen Tyrannen zu verheiraten. „Hat Lilli noch Geschwister?“

„Nein.“ Manuela öffnete ihre Handtasche und holte einen Beutel mit Brotkrumen heraus. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete sie den Knoten und warf dann den Blesshühnern die Krumen zu. Kaum war das Brot auf die Wasseroberfläche gefallen, änderten die Vögel ihren Kurs und schnappten sich die Mahlzeit. „Lilli sollte eigentlich noch Geschwister haben, aber der Krieg hat unsere Pläne zunichte gemacht.“ Manuela griff in den Beutel und warf auch ein paar Brotkrumen zu den Enten und Schwänen, die nun ebenfalls herbei schwammen, um etwas von dem Mahl abzubekommen. 

Innerhalb von Minuten waren sie umgeben von Vögeln, die sich vom Wasser, vom Land und von der Luft her näherten. Es war ein bezaubernder Anblick, wie alle Vögel vollkommen angstfrei um Manuela herumflatterten. Die junge Frau schien mehr in sich zu ruhen als damals im Stift und es wärmte Elisabeths Herz, sie so zu sehen. „Ihr Gatte war an der Front, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort kannte.

Manuela nickte, während sie nochmals in ihren Beutel griff. „Lilli war gerade geboren, da brach der Krieg aus. Mit Ausnahme von einigen Heimaturlauben habe ich Karl vier Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Ich musste mich um alles allein kümmern. Aber das ging ja vielen Frauen so.“ 

Elisabeth beobachtete nachdenklich zwei Tauben, die sich unter das Treiben gemischt hatten und nun versuchten, einem Blesshuhn das Futter wegzuschnappen. Doch dieses wehrte sich erstaunlich tapfer, sodass die Tauben letztlich den Rückzug antreten mussten. Elisabeth war überrascht zu hören, dass Manuela sich so schnell ihrem Schicksal als aufopfernde Ehefrau gefügt hatte. Damals im Stift hatte sie noch leidenschaftlich für einen anderen Weg gekämpft. Aber welche Alternative hätte sie gehabt? Letztlich war es ein großes Glück gewesen, dass Manuela in ihrem Karl einen guten Gatten gefunden hatte. Dennoch musste Elisabeth sich zu ihrer Schande eingestehen, dass sich eine Spur von Eifersucht unter ihre Erleichterung mischte. „Hat Ihr Mann Ihnen während dieser Zeit sehr gefehlt?“, erkundigte sie sich mitfühlend.

Manuela sah von den Vögeln auf. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich die Freiheit genossen“, sagte sie und eine Spur Röte schoss in ihre Wangen. „Auch wenn es hart war, sich um alles selbst kümmern zu müssen. Zum Glück hat mir Karls Familie in dieser Zeit sehr beigestanden.“ Manuela machte einen Knoten in ihren Beutel und ließ den Rest der Brotkrumen wieder in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden. „Nach dem Krieg wurde vieles anders“, erklärte sie, während sie ihren Weg durch den Park fortsetzten. „Karl ist nicht mehr derselbe. Ich erkenne ihn oft nicht wieder…“ 

Die plötzliche einsetzende Stille beunruhigte Elisabeth. Es war bekannt, dass viele Soldaten sehr verändert aus dem Krieg heimgekehrt waren. Manche waren plötzlich gewalttätig und schlugen ihre Frauen und Kinder, andere waren melancholisch, tranken zu viel oder zitterten wie Espenlaub. „War er grob zu Ihnen?“, fragte Elisabeth vorsichtig.

„Nein, das würde er nie tun“, stellte Manuela rasch klar. „Aber Karl ist ein überzeugter Patriot und ein leidenschaftlicher Soldat. Er kann einfach nicht begreifen, dass Deutschland den Krieg verloren hat und verhält sich ständig so, als ob der Kampf noch nicht zu Ende wäre.“ Manuela schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken. „Auch zu Hause trägt er immer seine Uniform, so als würde der Krieg jeden Moment weitergehen. Dabei ist nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt noch einmal eingesetzt werden könnte. Er hat im letzten Kriegsjahr eine schwere Verletzung erlitten und müsste eigentlich zum Kriegsveteran erklärt werden. Aber er dient weiter und tut so, als ob er voll einsatzfähig wäre und der Befehl des Vaterlandes kurz bevorsteht…“

„Das tut mir leid zu hören.“ Elisabeth zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Bei der Einschulung war das gar nicht zu merken.“ 

„Er lag lange im Lazarett mit mehreren Granatsplittern im Oberschenkel und im Unterleib“, fuhr Manuela fort. „Seitdem…Wir können keine Kinder mehr bekommen…“

Die Art, wie sie die Worte aussprach, ließ Elisabeth aufhorchen. Nicht dass es sie irgendetwas anging, aber… „Heißt das…?“

„Dass ich von den ehelichen Pflichten befreit bin?“ Manuela wurde tiefrot. „Nein, aber…“ Sie brach ab. „Wissen Sie, das ist eigentlich nicht das, worüber ich heute mit Ihnen sprechen wollte…“

„Natürlich.“ Elisabeth errötete jetzt ebenfalls.“ Ich wollte nicht indiskret sein.“ 

Eine Weile setzten sie schweigend ihren Weg fort, bis sie zu einer Bank kamen, von der aus man einen wunderbaren Blick über den See hatte. Mit einem Seufzer nahm Elisabeth auf der Bank Platz und forderte Manuela auf, sich neben sie zu setzen. Als diese gehorchte, wehte ein Schwall ihres Parfüms zu Elisabeth herüber. Es war ein blumiger, zarter Duft, der gut zu Manuela passte, und Elisabeth erwischte sich dabei, wie sie ihn tief einatmete. „Worüber wollten Sie mit mir sprechen, Manuela?“, fragte sie, ehe sie der Mut verließ.

Als Manuela sich ihr zuwandte, schienen ihre Augen im Licht der Bäume blaugrün zu schimmern. Elisabeth war schon damals im Stift aufgefallen, dass Manuelas Augenfarbe sich manchmal wie bei einem Chamäleon veränderte, abhängig vom Licht und von ihrer Stimmung. Mal waren sie tiefblau, mal silbrig hell, und mal blaugrün, so wie jetzt. Für einen Moment verlor Elisabeth den Faden und vergaß, was sie gefragt hatte.

„Ich will wissen, warum Sie damals wirklich fortgegangen sind“, sagte Manuela mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Ich will wissen, wie es Ihnen später ergangen ist und ob Sie jetzt glücklich sind. Ich will wissen…“ Sie hielt inne. „Nein, vielleicht genügt das erst einmal.“

Elisabeth zog ihre Handschuhe aus und atmete innerlich auf, als eine angenehme Brise ihre Finger kühlte. „Ich dachte, ich hätte Ihnen erklärt, warum ich gegangen bin?“

„Dann erklären Sie es mir bitte noch einmal“, bat Manuela. „Warum haben Sie, wie alle anderen, über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden, was angeblich gut für mich war?“

„Weil es die einzige Möglichkeit war.“ Elisabeths Stimme wurde streng wie damals, als sie versucht hatte, dieses sture Mädchen zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Erstens hätte ich Ihrer Genesung nur im Weg gestanden, und zweitens wissen Sie sehr gut, dass Frau Oberin die Gefühle, die Sie mir entgegengebracht haben, in keiner Weise billigte.“

„Weil sie Angst vor Gefühlen hatte, die alte Hexe“, entfuhr es Manuela. Sie lächelte verlegen, als Elisabeth sie streng ansah.

„Weil Ihre Gefühle weit über das hinausgingen, was eine Schülerin gegenüber einer Lehrerin empfinden sollte“, korrigierte Elisabeth unbeeindruckt. 

„Wenn es danach ginge, hätte Frau Oberin wohl die gesamte Schülerschaft entlassen müssen“, erwiderte Manuela trotzig. „Wie kann man nur bei der Liebe Unterschiede machen? Warum soll die eine natürlich und die andere deplatziert sein? Oder ist unsere Liebe nur den Soldaten vorbehalten?“

Elisabeth verkniff sich eine sarkastische Bemerkung. „Die Oberin hat das wohl tatsächlich so gesehen“, gab sie zu. 

„Und Sie?“, fragte Manuela, ohne sie anzusehen. „Wie haben Sie es gesehen?“

Elisabeth zupfte an den Fingern ihrer Handschuhe, während sie nach einer angemessenen Antwort suchte. „Ich denke, dass man sich nicht aussuchen kann, wen man liebt“, sagte sie vorsichtig. „Und dass die Liebe viele Formen hat.“

Manuela nickte und sah eine Weile nachdenklich auf den See. Die Wasservögel hatten sie inzwischen entdeckt und kamen nun ans Ufer geschwommen, in der Hoffnung auf Nachschub. Aber dieses Mal ignorierte Manuela sie. „Fräulein von Bernburg“, sagte sie und wirkte auf einmal sehr nervös. „Wären Sie bereit, mir eine einzige Frage zu beantworten? Ich werde Sie auch ganz bestimmt niemals mehr damit belästigen.“

Elisabeth streifte sich ihre Handschuhe wieder über, während sie über Manuelas Frage nachdachte. Am liebsten hätte sie nein gesagt, aber sie hatte diesem Treffen nun einmal zugestimmt und wollte jetzt nicht kneifen. „In Ordnung.“

„Habe ich Ihnen damals etwas bedeutet?“ Manuela sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich muss das wissen.“

Elisabeth zögerte. Ihr lag eine weitschweifige Antwort auf der Zunge, die in alle möglichen Richtungen ging, aber das war es nicht, was Manuela wissen wollte. „Natürlich“, sagte sie schließlich. 

„Inwiefern?“ Manuela beugte sich näher zu Elisabeth und der Duft ihres Parfüms drang in Elisabeths Nase. „Inwiefern habe ich Ihnen etwas bedeutet?“

„Ich habe Sie sehr gern gehabt, Manuela.“ Elisabeth wich ein Stück zurück. „Daraus habe ich nie einen Hehl gem….“

„Wie gern?“ Manuelas Augen verfolgten jede Regung von ihr. „Was haben Sie empfunden, als ich Sie bei der Probe des Theaterstückes geküsst habe?“

_Der Kuss…_ Den Kuss hatte Elisabeth vollkommen vergessen… Jetzt schoss er wie ein heißer Komet zurück in ihr Hirn und brannte sich dort fest. Wie eine Feuerwalze breitete er sich in ihren Gliedern aus und entfachte überall Hitze. „Sie waren noch ein Kind“, flüsterte Elisabeth. Manuela war in der Tat noch ein Kind gewesen, aber ihr Kuss war nicht der eines Kindes gewesen und die Gefühle, die sie Elisabeth entgegengebracht hatte, auch nicht. 

Manuela sah sie lange an und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück. Ganz flüchtig, wie ein Hauch, berührten ihre Fingerspitzen Elisabeths Wange, bevor sie ihre Hand zurück in ihren Schoß legte. „Ich habe Sie so geliebt“, sagte sie leise. „Sie waren die einzige Medizin, die ich gebraucht hätte. Sonst nichts.“

Elisabeths Brustkorb verkrampfte sich bei ihren Worten. „Ich war Ihre Lehrerin“, stellte sie klar. „Und ich durfte, konnte und wollte nichts anderes sein.“

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Manuela. „Was sind Sie jetzt?“ 

Elisabeth sah in die großen, ausdrucksvollen Augen und war außerstande zu antworten. Sie wusste nur, dass sie Manuela von Westhofen wiedersehen wollte. Ihre Gegenwart ließ etwas in Elisabeth erklingen, das sie seit der Zeit im Helenen-Stift nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Es war schwer zu benennen, was es war, aber sie wollte es nicht mehr missen.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Von nun an ging Elisabeth von Bernburg an den Sonntagnachmittagen nicht mehr allein im Park spazieren. Die Treffen mit Manuela wurden schnell zum regelmäßigen Termin und gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt von Elisabeths Woche. Manuelas Gegenwart erhellte jedes Mal den Tag, und wenn Elisabeth am Sonntagabend nach Hause kam, freute sie sich bereits auf die nächste Begegnung. Trotz ihrer strengen Erziehung hatte Manuela sich innerlich eine Freiheit und Lebendigkeit bewahrt, die Elisabeth sich selbst niemals zugestanden hatte. Die junge Frau konnte gar nicht anders, als sich von den Dingen um sie herum berühren zu lassen. Sie freute sich wie ein Kind über den Gesang einer Amsel, über die Färbung der Ahornbäume oder über einen Marienkäfer auf ihrer Hand. 

Es war diese sensible Ader, zu der Elisabeth sich schon damals im Stift hingezogen gefühlt hatte. Manuela fühlte alles sehr intensiv und obwohl sie niemals ihre gute Erziehung vergaß, war das immer spürbar. Sie hielt Gefühle nicht für etwas Schlechtes, das unter allen Umständen zu unterdrücken war, sondern nahm ihre Emotionen hin wie das Leben selbst. Außerdem merkte man Manuela an, dass sie vier Jahre lang allein für sich und ihre Tochter gesorgt hatte. Sie hatte etwas Unabhängiges, Natürliches, was vielen Frauen ihres Standes abging. Wenn sie allerdings von ihrem Gatten Karl sprach, wurde ihre Stimme leiser und gedämpfter. Offensichtlich war sie zu Hause anders als bei ihren Spaziergängen mit Elisabeth. 

Immer wieder fragte Elisabeth sich, ob Manuela wohl glücklich war. Sie wirkte glücklich, wenn sie zusammen waren, aber wenn Manuela von ihrem Alltag erzählte, klang er trist und voller Pflichten. Nur wenn sie von ihrer Tochter sprach, strömte ihre Liebe für das Kind aus jeder Pore. Auf einem Spaziergang fragte Manuela Elisabeth ganz direkt, ob sie denn selbst glücklich sei und Elisabeth antwortete ihr dasselbe wie schon vor vierzehn Jahren. Ihr Beruf mache sie glücklich, der Kontakt mit den Schülerinnen mache sie glücklich. Die einsamen Stunden in ihrer kleinen Unterkunft im Lehrerwohnhaus ließ sie unerwähnt. Was brachte es, darüber nachzudenken? Elisabeth hatte sich bewusst für den Beruf der Lehrerin und damit gegen eine Familie entschieden. Eine gewisse Einsamkeit war die Konsequenz, die damit einherging. 

„Wussten Sie schon immer, dass Sie Lehrerin werden wollen?“, fragte Manuela, nachdem Elisabeth ihr die Vorzüge ihres Berufes erläutert hatte. 

„Ich wollte unabhängig sein“, antwortete Elisabeth ehrlich. „Und ich wusste, dass mir der Beruf Freude bereiten würde.“

„Sie wollten sich nicht der Rolle als Ehefrau und Mutter unterwerfen?“, hakte Manuela lächelnd nach. „Dabei ist es doch genau das, worauf wir im Stift vorbereitet wurden, nicht wahr?“

„Es ist die Rolle, die uns Frauen zugewiesen wird“, antwortete Elisabeth in sachlichem Tonfall. „Und je besser ein junges Mädchen auf diese Rolle vorbereitet wird, desto einfacher wird sie es später im Leben haben.“

„Was sagen Sie denn zu den Frauenrechtlerinnen?“ Manuela sah sie gespannt an.

Elisabeth rückte lachend ihren Hut zurecht. Diesmal hatte sie den schwarzen mit Schleife und abfallender Krempe gewählt und war ausnahmsweise zufrieden mit der Art, wie er mit ihrem grauen Mantel harmonierte. „Als Lehrerin bin ich tagtäglich Zeugin davon, wie klug und begabt Mädchen und Frauen sind. Wie könnte ich dagegen sein, für uns Frauen mehr zu fordern? Lediglich die Methoden der Frauenrechtlerinnen finde ich zuweilen befremdlich.“

„Wie soll man sonst etwas gegen die Verbohrtheit der Männer erreichen?“, entgegnete Manuela achselzuckend. „Ich habe letzte Woche in einem Zeitungsartikel gelesen, die deutsche Frau solle nicht im Schulstaub verkümmern, sondern gesund und frisch den Beruf als Mutter ergreifen.“

„Was für ein Unglück“, schmunzelte Elisabeth. „Damit kann ich leider nicht dienen.“

„Gebärmaschinen sollen wir sein, und Soldaten sollen wir großziehen“, echauffierte sich Manuela. „Ich finde, dass diese Frauen Recht haben mit ihren Forderungen. Warum verdienen Sie als Lehrerin weniger als Ihre männlichen Kollegen? Warum sind Männer Direktoren von Mädchengymnasien? Warum dürfen die Männer alles und wir nichts? Wieso ist es angeblich wider die Natur, dass Frauen Geld verdienen? Aber als die Männer alle an der Front waren, da durften die Frauen plötzlich ran an die Maschinen. Und siehe da, sie haben es prima gemacht! Aber als die Männer wiederkamen, sollten alle Frauen schnell wieder zurück an den Herd, weil alles andere ja angeblich nicht in unserer Natur liegt!“ Manuela hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und redete so laut, dass sich andere Spaziergänger nach ihnen umdrehten.

Elisabeth warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Es klingt, als hätten Sie sich schon eingehender mit diesem Thema beschäftigt“, sagte sie schmunzelnd.

„Als Karl an der Front war, habe ich viel gelesen“, bestätigte Manuela. Sie ließ ihre Arme wieder sinken, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie von anderen Passanten angeschaut wurde. „Ich war sogar bei einigen Veranstaltungen, aber dort wollten sie mich zur Sozialistin machen. Deshalb bin ich nicht mehr hingegangen.“

„Da würde unsere Frau Oberin sich bestimmt im Grabe umdrehen“, lachte Elisabeth. 

Manuela stimmte in ihr Lachen ein. „Das wäre allerdings die Sache wert gewesen.“

„Was sagt denn Ihr Karl zu diesen Ideen?“, fragte Elisabeth interessiert.

„Er weiß nichts davon.“ Manuela sammelte eine Kastanie vom Boden auf und steckte sie in ihre Manteltasche. „Es sind ja nur Spinnereien. Wir reden über solche Sachen nicht.“

„Würden Sie denn gern mit ihm über so etwas reden?“ Elisabeth hoffte, ihre Frage war nicht indiskret. Manuela sprach normalerweise wenig über ihren Mann, ihre Beziehung zu ihm war Elisabeth noch immer ein Rätsel. 

„Es interessiert ihn nicht.“ Manuela blinzelte gegen die Sonne zu ihr herüber. „Warum sollte ich mit ihm über etwas sprechen wollen, was ihn nicht interessiert?“

„Nun ja“, widersprach Elisabeth lächelnd. „Vielleicht weil es _Sie_ interessiert?“

Manuela schüttelte den Kopf. „Karl und ich reden eigentlich nur über Lilli. Und natürlich über das Haushaltsgeld. Ich muss ja wissen, wie viel ich ausgeben darf.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Elisabeth dachte über Manuelas Worte nach, während sie eine zweite Runde um den See drehten. Es gab sicherlich Momente, in denen Elisabeth sich einsam fühlte, besonders an den dunklen Winterabenden, wenn das Licht der Lampe nicht ausreichte, um ein gutes Buch zu lesen. Aber mit einem Mann zusammenzuleben, mit dem man außer einem Kind nichts gemeinsam hatte, schien ihr doch das schwerere Los. 

„Woran denken Sie?“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Elisabeth, dass Manuela sie beobachtete. „Oh, nichts“, erwiderte sie ertappt. „Die Ehe ist ein kompliziertes Thema…“

„Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich habe es wirklich gut mit Karl getroffen“, versicherte Manuela. „Er lässt mich in Ruhe, er schlägt mich nicht, er tyrannisiert mich nicht, er wertet mich nicht ab. Eigentlich tut er die meiste Zeit so, als sei ich gar nicht da, was mir die Freiheit gibt, so zu tun, als sei er auch nicht da.“

Elisabeth schüttelte den Kopf. Manuela füllte genau die Rolle aus, für die sie erzogen worden war und auf jede andere ehemalige Schülerin wäre Elisabeth stolz gewesen. Doch bei Manuela gelang ihr das nicht. Sie hätte ihr so sehr etwas anderes gewünscht. „Sehnen Sie sich denn niemals nach jemandem, der sie liebt?“, fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Meine Tochter liebt mich“, antwortete Manuela lächelnd.

Elisabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht dasselbe.“

Manuelas Lächeln schwand aus ihrem Gesicht. „Die Person, die ich geliebt habe, konnte ich nicht haben“, sagte sie ernst. „Also will ich mich nicht beklagen.“

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Elisabeth begriff, was sie meinte. „Manuela…“, begann sie, aber Manuela unterbrach sie. 

„Wie ist es denn bei Ihnen?“ Sie blieb stehen und schaute Elisabeth gerade in die Augen. „Gab es jemanden in Ihrem Leben, den Sie hätten heiraten wollen? Ilse hat damals im Stift herumerzählt, dass Sie mit einem Dragonerleutnant verlobt waren, bevor Sie Lehrerin geworden sind…“

Elisabeth fühlte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss. „Wo hatte das Mädchen nur immer ihre Informationen her?“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Aber es stimmt. Ich war tatsächlich einmal verlobt, habe die Verlobung jedoch später gelöst.“

„Warum?“ Manuela hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Weil Sie nicht heiraten wollten?“

Elisabeth fiel es schwer, Manuelas Blick standzuhalten. In der Tat hatte sie sich damals nicht vorstellen können, mit irgendeinem Mann glücklich zu werden, auch wenn er noch so charmant gewesen wäre. „Ja“, antwortete sie, unvermutet beschämt. „Das ist in der Tat nie mein Fokus gewesen.“

Manuela nickte, als hätte sie nichts anderes erwartet. „Weil Sie sind wie ich“, sagte sie schlicht.

Elisabeth öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. „Wie Sie?“, fragte sie verständnislos.

Manuela trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Was glauben Sie, was wir hier tun?“ 

„Wir… gehen spazieren.“ Elisabeth wich zurück, als Manuela ungewöhnlich nah vor ihr stand. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es früher oder später kompliziert werden würde. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach nur spazieren gehen? Seit Wochen trafen sie sich an den Sonntagnachmittagen und die Begegnung strahlte jedes Mal über Elisabeths ganze Woche. Aber niemals wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, sich mit Manuela in ein Café zu setzen, mit ihr durch die Stadt zu bummeln oder sie gar zu sich in ihre kleine Wohnung einzuladen. Sie brauchten beide einen festen Rahmen, sonst gerieten die Dinge aus den Fugen, und Elisabeth wollte nicht, dass etwas aus den Fugen geriet. 

Manuela drehte sich abrupt um und setzte ihren Weg fort, als wäre nichts gewesen. Als Elisabeth ihr nicht folgte, wandte sie sich wieder um. „Was ist?“, fragte sie ungeduldig. „Ich dachte, wir gehen spazieren.“


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Am Dienstag erhielt Elisabeth einen Brief, in dem Manuela ihr Treffen für den nächsten Sonntag absagte, weil sie mit der Familie zu der Schwester ihres Mannes fahren würde. Elisabeths Stimmung fiel für den Rest der Woche in den Keller und sie musste aufpassen, dass sie ihre schlechte Laune nicht an Lilli ausließ. Hatte Manuelas Absage mit ihrer Meinungsverschiedenheit beim letzten Spaziergang zu tun, oder würde sie tatsächlich zu ihrer Schwägerin fahren? Die letzte halbe Stunde ihres Spaziergangs vor zwei Tagen war ausgesprochen schweigsam verlaufen. Vielleicht hatte Manuela einfach keine Lust mehr, sie zu sehen? Am liebsten hätte Elisabeth Lilli gefragt, ob sie am Wochenende etwas vorhatte, aber sie wollte das Kind nicht für ihre Zwecke instrumentalisieren. 

Der folgende Sonntag war kalt und verregnet, aber Elisabeth machte sich trotzdem am Nachmittag auf in den Park. Es wäre einfach zu lächerlich, wenn sie ihre Gewohnheiten aufgab, nur weil Manuela abgesagt hatte. Also kämpfte Elisabeth sich mit verbissener Miene durch die Graupelschauer und verbat sich ein Schimpfwort, als der Wind zweimal so heftig in ihren Schirm fuhr, dass dieser sich von innen nach außen stülpte. Als sie wieder zurück in ihre Unterkunft kam, war ihre Laune nicht besser, aber wenigstens war sie an der frischen Luft gewesen. 

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Elisabeth mit Lesen und dem Korrigieren von Klassenarbeiten. Sie war fast erleichtert, als die Uhr über der Tür zum Schlafzimmer endlich zehn Uhr schlug. Doch als sie in ihrem Bett lag, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Stattdessen wälzte sie sich von links nach rechts und grübelte über den letzten Spaziergang mit Manuela nach. Es hatte einen deutlichen Bruch zwischen ihnen gegeben, ohne dass Elisabeth in der Lage gewesen war, die Situation zu klären. Was erwartete Manuela denn von ihr? Offensichtlich wollten sie verschiedene Dinge, aber Elisabeth war weder klar, was genau Manuela wollte, noch was sie selbst eigentlich wollte. 

Damals im Stift war alles so anders gewesen. Manuela hatte sehr klar zu verstehen gegeben, was sie sich von Elisabeth wünschte und diese hatte genau so reagiert, wie man sich zu verhalten hatte, wenn eine Schülerin für eine Lehrerin schwärmte. Mit Verständnis, aber Strenge. Auch wenn Elisabeth die unerbittliche Härte, die Frau Oberin an den Tag gelegt hatte, überhaupt nicht guthieß, war doch eine künstliche Distanz zwischen ihnen letztlich der einzige Weg gewesen. Manuela schien das zwar anders zu sehen, aber Elisabeth war nach wie vor überzeugt von der Richtigkeit ihres Handelns. Je länger sie als Lehrerin im Helenen-Stift geblieben wäre, desto katastrophaler wären die Folgen für Manuela gewesen. 

Aber wie war es heute? Was wollte Manuela heute von ihr? Wieso opferte sie jeden Sonntagnachmittag, den sie eigentlich mit ihrer Familie verbringen müsste, um mit Elisabeth im Park spazieren zu gehen? Vielleicht waren ihre gemeinsamen Nachmittage für Manuela ein ähnliches Geschenk waren wie für sie selbst? In Elisabeths Leben war zweifellos mehr Farbe gekommen. Manuelas sanftes, helles Wesen steckte an, und wenn Elisabeth ehrlich mit sich war, könnte sie jeden Tag mit ihr spazieren gehen. 

Aber die Fragen, die Manuela ihr stellte, und die Art und Weise, wie sie Elisabeth manchmal ansah, ließen diese Abstand halten und auf den engen Rahmen bestehen, den sie von sich aus gesteckt hatte. Was, wenn Manuela mehr wollte? Nicht nur mehr Treffen oder andere Orte, sondern mehr von ihr? Elisabeth wagte nicht, darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeuten würde. Es war etwas vollkommen anderes, ob ein Mädchen leidenschaftlich für eine Lehrerin schwärmte – das gehörte zu Elisabeths Schulalltag - , oder ob eine erwachsene Frau… 

Schließlich war Elisabeth keine _von denen_. Sie war keine von den frechen, lauten Gestalten, die in Berlin auf der Bühne herumstolzierten und Orgien mit Alkohol oder Rauschgift feierten. Sie fand es seltsam, wie manche Frauen sich als Männer kleideten und sich herausnahmen, Frauen zu küssen. Und sie schämte sich für ihr eigenes Geschlecht, wenn die Varieté-Künstlerinnen in den Zeitungen verkündeten, dass die körperliche Liebe das Wichtigste im Leben sei. 

Als Tochter und Enkelin von Soldaten war sie hart zu sich selbst und tolerant gegenüber anderen. Freundlich und einfühlsam, aber auf Disziplin gedacht. Die deutsche Dichtkunst war ihr eine unversiegbare Quelle des Glücks, ein Musikstück von Bach konnte sie in den siebten Himmel heben, und die leuchtenden Augen ihrer Schülerinnen waren das schönste Geschenk, das ihr das Leben machen konnte. Auf körperliche Bedürfnisse hatte sie nie Wert gelegt, zumal ihr Beruf als Lehrerin eine Beziehung mit einem Mann von vornherein ausgeschlossen hatte. 

Sicher, die Zeiten änderten sich und auf einmal gab es Berufe für Frauen, die es zu Kaiserzeiten nicht gegeben hatte. Elisabeth begrüßte das, denn sie war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Frauen prinzipiell jeden Beruf ergreifen konnten, wenn sie nur gelassen würden. Aber als sie vor zwanzig Jahren ihre Verlobung gelöst hatte, war der Lehrerinnenberuf die einzige Alterative gewesen. Zwar hatte sie mit dieser Entscheidung ihre gesamte Familie vor den Kopf gestoßen, doch nach dem ersten Schock gefiel ihren Eltern die Vorstellung, dass Elisabeth dem Vaterland dienen würde, indem sie junge Mädchen zu zukünftigen Soldatenmüttern erzog. Erst im Laufe ihrer Berufsjahre war Elisabeth klargeworden, dass das Leben einer Frau nicht nur aus Opfern bestehen sollte, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie die frivolen Exzesse des Berliner Nachtlebens guthieß. 

Nicht dass Elisabeth jemals an einer solchen _Veranstaltung_ teilgenommen hätte, es reichte ihr vollkommen, davon gehört zu haben. Sie teilte zwar die Ansicht des alten Kaiser Friedrichs, dass jeder nach seiner eigenen Fasson selig werden sollte, doch sie selbst bevorzugte einen kultivierten Theaterbesuch, der sie zum Nachdenken anregte und zu eine guten Lektüre inspirierte. 

Und jetzt trat Manuela von Meinhardis zurück in ihr Leben und sah sie seltsam an und stellte Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten konnte. Elisabeth war nicht mehr in der geschützten Rolle als ihre Lehrerin, sondern sie standen sich gegenüber von Frau zu Frau. Und ganz abgesehen von dieser verwirrenden Situation war Manuela verheiratet. Wo sollte das noch hinführen? Es konnte nirgendwohin führen, außer zu weiteren Spaziergängen im Park. Falls Manuela das überhaupt noch wollte.

Nach dem schrecklichen Sonntag war es Elisabeth allerdings schon fast egal, wo und wie sie sich wiedersehen würden, Hauptsache, Manuela würde sich wieder melden. Elisabeth gab sich noch eine weitere Woche, dann würde sie von sich aus, Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen. Möglicherweise wartete Manuela ja darauf, dass sie den ersten Schritt machen würde.

* * *

Als Elisabeth am Montagmorgen das Klassenzimmer der VIa betrat, fühlte sie sich wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht. Ihre Verfassung änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als Lilli von Westhofen sich meldete und schüchtern beichtete, sie hätte ihre Hausaufgaben nicht machen können, weil sie am Wochenende zu ihrer Tante gefahren sei. Am liebsten hätte Elisabeth sie auf der Stelle vor allen anderen Kindern geküsst. Also waren die Westhofens tatsächlich über das Wochenende fortgewesen! Die unerwartete Nachricht erleichterte Elisabeth ungemein und für den restlichen Tag ging sie mit einem Lächeln durch die Korridore. 

Am Mittwoch erhielt Elisabeth einen Brief von Manuela, in dem sie Elisabeth für den folgenden Sonntagnachmittag nach Schöneberg einlud. Sie wollte sich mit ihr dort in einem Café treffen und anschließend in ein Theaterstück gehen. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, sagte Elisabeth zu. Die restliche Woche verging quälend langsam, aber schließlich war der Sonntag da und Elisabeth trug ihre neuesten Schuhe, als sie durch den Schnee zur Straßenbahn stapfte. 

Normalerweise brauchte die Straßenbahn von Wilmerdorf nach Schöneberg etwa eine Viertelstunde, aber im Zuge der Inflation im vorigen Jahr waren viele Linien eingestellt worden. Also musste Elisabeth mit der Straßenbahn einen weiten Umweg fahren, um zur Bülowstraße zu gelangen, wo sich angeblich das Café Hohenzollerndiele befand, in dem sich Manuela mit ihr treffen wollte. Elisabeth hätte sich für den verschneiten Fußweg festeres Schuhwerk gewünscht, aber da sie am Abend noch ins Theater wollten, musste sie nun kalte Füße in Kauf nehmen. 

Es war nicht so einfach gewesen, etwas in ihrem Kleiderschrank zu finden, das für einen Cafébesuch und einen Theaterbesuch gleichermaßen geeignet sein würde, aber Elisabeth war zufrieden mit ihrem Kompromiss. Ihr schwarzes Kleid war elegant, aber nicht zu elegant für den Nachmittag. Ein schillerndes Paillettenmuster zog sich über die Vorder- und Rückseite und am Hals hatte das Kleid einen raffinierten V-Ausschnitt. Elisabeths dunkle Schuhe passten perfekt zu dem Kleid und auch ihr schwarzer Hut mit der runden Krempe gehörte zu den elegantesten, die Elisabeth besaß. 

Sie musste noch eine ganze Weile durch den Schnee stapfen, bis sie endlich die Bülowstraße erreichte. In dieser Gegend Berlins war sie noch nie gewesen. Beide Seiten der Straße waren gesäumt mit Cafés, Kneipen und Clubs. In den Fenstern hingen Plakate, die über abendliche Veranstaltungen informierten, und den Titeln nach zu urteilen, schien es hier abends hoch her zu gehen. Was hatte Manuela bewogen, sich ausgerechnet hier mit ihr zu treffen? Elisabeth schaute noch einmal prüfend auf ihren Brief. Da stand es: Bülowstraße 101. 

Elisabeths Herz klopfte schneller, als sie schließlich in der Ferne das Gebäude entdeckte. Von außen sah das Haus eher düster aus, aber als Elisabeth durch die Tür trat, wurde sie von einer wohligen, gemütlichen Atmosphäre empfangen. Überall standen runde Tische mit zwei bis vier Stühlen, an denen etliche Menschen saßen. Das Café schien bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt zu sein und Elisabeth atmete erleichtert auf, als sie Manuela an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Cafés entdeckte. 

Elisabeths Verabredung saß über die Speisekarte gebeugt und hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Dadurch hatte Elisabeth die Gelegenheit, sie für einen Moment unbeobachtet zu betrachten. Manuelas silbernes, figurbetontes Kleid endete kurz über den Knien und ließ ein paar wohlgeformte Waden erkennen. Auch das modernde, geschwungene Muster ihres Kleides und das Dekolleté aus durchsichtiger Seide ließ es zu einem Blickfang werden. Elisabeth wunderte es überhaupt nicht, dass ein junger Mann, der an einem Tisch schräg vor Manuela saß, mit unverschämter Penetranz zu ihr herüberstarrte. Vermutlich würde es nicht lange dauern, bis er ihr einen Antrag machte. 

Manuelas Lächeln strahlte durch den ganzen Raum, als sie Elisabeth entdeckte. Mit einer dezenten Geste winkte sie Elisabeth zu sich und rückte ihren Stuhl etwas zur Seite, damit sie sich gegenübersitzen konnten. „Wie schön, dass Sie zugesagt haben“, sagte sie, sichtlich erleichtert, dass Elisabeth es sich nicht anders überlegt hatte. 

„Sie haben sich einen interessanten Ort ausgesucht.“ Elisabeth warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Manuelas halbleere Kaffeetasse. „Warten Sie schon lange hier?“

„Ich bin schon vor einiger Stunde gekommen“, gestand Manuela und schob Elisabeth die Speisekarte hin. „Ich hatte etwas Sorge, dass wir keinen Sitzplatz bekommen.“

„Der Gedanke scheint mir nicht unbegründet.“ Elisabeth sah sich in dem rauchgeschwängerten Raum um. Etwa dreißig Prozent der Gäste waren Herren, aber nur drei von ihnen waren in Begleitung einer Dame hier. Die anderen Männer saßen entweder mit einem anderen Herren am Tisch, oder sie waren allein gekommen wie der unsympathische Typ, der Manuela die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Bis auf die drei besagten Ausnahmen waren alle Damen in weiblicher Begleitung unterwegs. Die meisten saßen zu zweit am Tisch, einige auch zu dritt und zu viert. Elisabeth hob die Augenbrauen, als sie bemerkte, dass ein Teil der Gäste, die sie für Herren gehalten hatte, Frauen in Männerkleidung waren. Sie warf einen nervösen Blick zu Manuela, die verlegen lächelte. 

„Ist es Ihnen zu anrüchig?“, fragte sie besorgt.

„Es ist…“ Elisabeth zog sich umständlich ihre Handschuhe von den Fingern. „Ich… “ Sie verstummte, als sie beobachtete, wie sich zwei Frauen in champagnerfarbenen Kleidern über ihren Tisch beugten und öffentlich küssten. Auch Manuela hatte es gesehen und senkte errötend den Blick. Elisabeth schaute diskret wieder weg, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich der Anblick in ihrem Gehirn einbrannte. „Wo sind wir hier?“, fragte sie beunruhigt. „Haben Sie gewusst, was für ein Café das ist?“

Ehe Manuela antworten konnte, kam eine junge Kellnerin an den Tisch und fragte nach ihren Wünschen. Elisabeths dringendster Wunsch war, auf der Stelle das Café zu verlassen, aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Sie war zu gut erzogen, um zum Ausgang zu fliehen, während die Kellnerin bereits die Bestellung entgegennahm. „Einen Kaffee mit Milch und ein Stück Apfeltorte bitte“, sagte Elisabeth, ehe sie es sich anders überlegen würde. Sie hatte die Speisekarte noch gar nicht angesehen, aber eine Apfeltorte hatte ja wohl jedes Café. 

Manuela bestellte ein Stück Pflaumenkuchen und noch einen weiteren Kaffee. Sobald die Kellnerin wieder gegangen war, trat betretenes Schweigen ein. Elisabeth konnte nicht glauben, dass Manuela es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, sie an einen solchen Ort zu locken. Mit bemüht würdevoller Miene sah sich noch einmal in dem Raum um. Das Café war anders, als sie erwartet hätte. Niemand war obszön angezogen, niemand schien betrunken oder gar berauscht, und niemand tanzte nackt auf dem Tisch. Es wirkte einfach nur wie ein Café, in dem Menschen einen schönen Nachmittag miteinander verbringen wollten. Und bis auf die drei Frauen, die Männerkleidung trugen, sahen die Menschen nicht anders aus als Elisabeth oder Manuela. 

Eine Dame in Elisabeths Alter trat an ihren Tisch und fragte, ob sie eine Zeitschrift kaufen wollte. Manuela zückte sofort ihr Portemonnaie und gab der Frau 30 Pfennig. _Die Freundin_ , las Elisabeth über Kopf, als Manuela die Zeitschrift vor sich auf den Tisch legte. _Das ideale Freundschaftsblatt_ , stand unter der geschwungenen Überschrift des Magazins. Als Manuela den ersten Artikel aufblätterte, blieb Elisabeth die Luft weg. _Die homosexuelle Frau in der Politik_ , stand dort. Offensichtlich musste es viele homosexuelle Frauen in der Politik geben, denn der Artikel war vier Seiten lang. 

Als Elisabeth von der Zeitschrift aufschaute, sah sie, dass Manuela sie beobachtete. In ihrem Gesicht stand eine Frage und Elisabeth senkte schnell wieder den Blick. Nein, sie war nicht wie diese Frauen hier. Das konnte gar nicht sein. Das hätte sie doch längst merken müssen! Unwillkürlich schoss ihr die Frage wieder in den Kopf, die Manuela ihr im Park gestellt hatte. _Was haben Sie empfunden, als ich Sie bei der Probe des Theaterstückes geküsst habe?_

Elisabeth konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie etwas empfunden hatte. Viel zu viel sogar, aber sie hatte es sich auf der Stelle verboten. Manuela war noch ein Kind gewesen. Und Elisabeth war ihre Schutzbefohlene gewesen. Doch jetzt saß eine erwachsene Frau vor ihr und schaute sie auf eine Weise an, wie sie es noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Und Elisabeth konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihr Körper darauf reagierte. Die Vorstellung, dass Manuela sie küssen würde, wie die beiden Damen in den Champagnerkleidern es getan hatten, löste ein Vibrieren in ihr aus, das ihr gänzlich unbekannt war. Es war beängstigend und Elisabeth stand abrupt von ihrem Tisch auf. „Ich gehe mir kurz die Nase pudern“, verkündete sie und flüchtete auf die Toilette. 

In der Damentoilette roch es unangenehm nach Urin, aber Elisabeth nahm den strengen Geruch kaum wahr. Sie stellte sich an das Waschbecken und spritzte sich fünf Minuten lang kaltes Wasser auf die Wangen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr ganzes Gesicht unter den Hahn getaucht, aber ihr Make-Up ließ das nicht zu. Warum hatte Manuela sie an diesen Ort geführt, ohne es mit ihr abzusprechen? Elisabeth hätte dem niemals zugestimmt und Manuela hatte das genau gewusst. Sie hatte sie ganz bewusst in diese Situation gebracht.

Elisabeth war zu verwirrt, um wütend auf Manuela zu sein. Während sie die bleiche Frau vor sich im Spiegel anstarrte, schwirrten unangenehme Worte in ihrem Kopf herum. _Andersartig_ , _unnormal veranlagt_ , _widernatürlich_ , _invertiert_ , _Lesbierin_ , _homosexuell_ , und immer wieder musste sie an Manuelas Gesicht denken, und wie sie sie eben angeschaut hatte. Gott, was war nur mit ihr los?! 

Elisabeth fuhr zusammen, als sich die Tür öffnete und zwei Frauen eintraten, die in der Nähe des Tresens gesessen hatten. Sie grüßten Elisabeth freundlich und eine verschwand in der Toilettenkabine, während die andere sich, den Oberkörper leicht vorgebeugt, die Augenbrauen nachzog. Elisabeth stellte sich neben sie und zog ihren Lippenstift aus ihrer Handtasche. Noch fühlte sie sich nicht bereit, wieder an ihren Tisch zurückzukehren und sie wünschte insgeheim, die beiden Frauen würden sich auf der Stelle in Luft auflösen. 

Nach zwei Minuten öffnete die Kabine sich wieder. Während die beiden Frauen sich die Hände wuschen, sprachen sie leise miteinander. Ab und zu kicherten sie und plötzlich lehnte sich die eine zu der anderen und küsste sie. Es war kein obszöner Kuss, sondern eine zärtliche, liebevolle Geste, doch obwohl Elisabeth diskret zur Seite schaute, stieg ihr eine heiße Röte ins Gesicht. Sie musste auf der Stelle von hier verschwinden. Weg von hier. Nach Hause. Wo alles war, wie immer. 

Als Elisabeth zurück an Manuelas Tisch trat, standen der Kaffee und ihre Kuchenstücke auf dem Tisch. Manuela hatte ihren Pflaumenkuchen noch nicht angerührt und schaute besorgt in Elisabeths glühendes Gesicht. „Möchten Sie lieber gehen?“, fragte sie und ihre Stimme verriet ihre Unsicherheit.

Genau das hatte Elisabeth vor, aber die Angst in Manuelas Augen machte es ihr schwer. Vielleicht würde sie es noch zehn Minuten hier aushalten können? „Der Kuchen sieht gut aus“, hörte sie sich selbst sagen, während sie sich zurück an den Tisch setzte. 

Manuela sah aus, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, aber dann wandte sie sich schweigend ihrem Pflaumenkuchen zu. Elisabeths Apfeltorte war köstlich und wäre ganz sicher ein Grund gewesen wiederzukommen, wenn es sich hier um ein ganz normales Café gehandelt hätte. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben keine Karten für _Die Räuber_ im Staatstheater reserviert?“, fragte Elisabeth nach einer Weile.

Manuela schüttelte den Kopf und zog aus ihrer Handtasche zwei Karten, die sie neben Elisabeths Teller legte. _Nach meine Beene ist ja janz Berlin verrückt: Claire Waldoff im Topp-Keller_ , stand auf den Tickets. „Es ist schräg gegenüber von hier“, sagte Manuela, ohne sie anzusehen. 

Elisabeth nahm die Tickets in die Hand und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Natürlich hatte sie schon von Claire Waldoff gehört, sie war eine Berliner Institution, aber sie hatte nie erwogen, in eine ihrer Kabarett-Abende zu gehen. Das war keine Veranstaltung für höhere Töchter wie sie. 

Manuela nahm ihr die Tickets aus der Hand, als sie Elisabeths Zögern bemerkte. „Es war eine dumme Idee“, sagte sie entschuldigend. „Bitte verzeihen Sie, dass ich Sie in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht habe.“

Elisabeth nahm ihren Löffel und rührte mit schwindelerregender Geschwindigkeit in ihrem Kaffee herum. Sie wollte Manuela nicht kränken, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, auch noch eine fragwürdige Abendvorstellung zu besuchen. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie die Karten wieder zurückgeben und wir stattdessen einen längeren Spaziergang zu mir nach Hause machen?“, schlug sie vor.

Manuela sah skeptisch auf ihre eleganten Schuhe. „Einen längeren Spaziergang halten meine Füße nicht durch. Aber wie wäre es, wenn wir die Straßenbahn nehmen?“ 

Die Vorstellung, bald wieder in ihrer vertrauten Wohnung zu sein, gab Elisabeth ein Gefühl von Kontrolle und sie stimmte Manuelas Vorschlag erleichtert zu. Auch Manuela schien froh über den Kompromiss und auf einmal wich die Spannung zwischen ihnen. Manuela erzählte von ihrem abenteuerlichen Wochenende bei ihrer Schwägerin (Lilli hatte eine denkwürdige Begegnung mit einem Bullen) und Elisabeth gab Anekdoten aus ihrem Schulalltag zum Besten. Bald fühlte sich die Umgebung des Cafés weit weniger bedrohlich an und Elisabeth erwog sogar für zwei Sekunden, ihre Hand auf Manuelas zu legen, um den Mann am Tisch schräg vor ihnen zu vertreiben, der sie nach wie vor unverhohlen anstarrte. Aber sie traute sich dann doch nicht. 

Nachdem der Kuchen verzehrt war, entschieden sie, noch eine weitere Tasse Kaffee zu ordern und Elisabeth stellte fest, dass es sie sehr glücklich machte, Manuela gegenüber zu sitzen und sie anzuschauen. Dieses Privileg hatte sie bei ihren Spaziergängen nicht, denn dann gingen sie die meiste Zeit nebeneinander her oder saßen gemeinsam auf einer Bank. Jetzt konnte Elisabeth die kleinen Grübchen beobachten, wenn Manuela lächelte, oder die feine, horizontale Falte auf ihrer Stirn verfolgen, wenn sie über etwas nachdachte. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die Farbe von Manuelas Augen veränderte, und sie konnte die geschwungenen Lippen beobachten, wenn Manuela etwas erzählte. Dieselben Lippen, mit denen Manuela sie küssen wollte… Und schon einmal geküsst hatte. 

Elisabeth beschloss, diesen Gedanken vorerst zur Seite zu schieben. Sie wollte sich den Nachmittag nicht wieder verderben lassen. Aber als Manuela für sie beide zahlte, war Elisabeths dermaßen flau im Magen, dass sie sich für einen kurzen Moment wieder hinsetzen musste. Noch ehe Manuela sie fragen konnte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, hatte Elisabeth sich wieder gefangen und signalisierte, dass sie aufbrechen konnten. 

Die Straßenbahnfahrt nach Wilmersdorf verlief ausgesprochen schweigsam. Offenbar war Elisabeth nicht die einzige, die Zeit brauchte, um den Tag zu verarbeiten und sich auf das vorzubereiten, was noch kommen würde. Anders als es sonst ihre Art war, hatte Elisabeth keinerlei Plan. Sie wusste nur, dass sie mit Manuela sprechen musste. Was Manuela wollte, würde niemals sein. 

Manuela wirkte still und in sich gekehrt und Elisabeth konnte spüren, dass sie Angst hatte. Wahrscheinlich bereute sie es inzwischen, dass sie nicht ihren ganz normalen Sonntagsspaziergang gemacht hatten. Jetzt lagen die Dinge auf dem Tisch und Elisabeths Devise war es stets gewesen, sich den Herausforderungen des Lebens zu stellen, anstatt wie ein Strauß den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass eine Welle der Übelkeit sie überkam, als sie die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufschloss. Wo war ihre preußische Ruhe, wenn sie sie am dringendsten brauchte?


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Elisabeth überkam ein seltsames Gefühl von Déjà Vu, als Manuela in ihre Wohnung trat. Wie damals im Stift hatte sie das Gefühl, etwas Verbotenes zu tun, und wie damals setzte sie sich darüber hinweg, weil Manuela ihr wichtig war. Doch anders als früher war sie nun nicht mehr ihre Lehrerin. 

Um sich Zeit zu verschaffen, setzte Elisabeth erst einmal einen Kessel Wasser für einen Tee auf und forderte ihren Besuch auf, sich währenddessen in ihrer Wohnung umzuschauen. Viel zu sehen, gab es nicht. Die Unterkunft war kaum als Wohnung zu bezeichnen. Sie bestand aus einem Zimmer mit einer Herdplatte, einer Spüle und einem Küchenschrank, einem Schreibtisch aus dunklem Mahagoniholz, auf dem sorgfältig Klassenarbeiten gestapelt waren, sowie einem rechteckigen Tisch mit drei Stühlen, an dem Elisabeth zu essen pflegte. Am Fenster befand sich ein Sessel, den Elisabeth dort hingeschoben hatte, damit sie beim Handarbeiten und Lesen besseres Licht hatte. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Fensters ging eine Kammer ab, die gerade groß genug war, um Platz für ein Bett, einen schmalen Nachttisch und einen Kleiderschrank zu bieten. Die Wände beider Zimmer waren mit einer grünen Tapete verziert, die in allen Unterkünften des Lehrerwohnhauses dieselbe war.

Trotz der spärlichen Einrichtung liebte Elisabeth ihr kleines Zuhause und hatte sich große Mühe gegeben, es gemütlich einzurichten. Nachdem sie den Ofen befeuert hatte, bot sie Manuela einen Stuhl an und stellte das Tablett mit der Teekanne und den Tassen auf dem Esstisch ab. Schweigend tranken sie ihren Tee, bis Elisabeth klar wurde, dass Manuela darauf wartete, dass sie den Anfang machen würde. „Sie sind eine verheiratete Frau, Manuela“, sagte sie in dem sachlichsten Tonfall, den sie aufbringen konnte. 

Manuela schaute abrupt von ihrer Tasse auf. „Das ist Ihre Sorge?“, fragte sie erstaunt.

„Natürlich“, nickte Elisabeth. „Es erübrigt alle anderen Überlegungen.“

„Können wir…“ Manuela schluckte. „Können wir die Tatsache, dass ich verheiratet bin, für einen Moment beiseitelassen?“

„Wozu?“ Elisabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sagte Ihnen doch gerade, dass…“

„Ja, das habe ich verstanden“, fiel Manuela ihr ins Wort. „Ich bitte Sie trotzdem.“

Elisabeth schob widerstrebend ihre Tasse zur Seite. Was gab es da noch zu sagen? Warum begriff Manuela nicht, dass sie nicht haben konnte, was sie wollte? Es war heute so undenkbar wie damals. „Manuela…“, sagte sie vorsichtig. „Sie steigern sich in etwas hinein, was nicht sein kann…“

Manuela hörte ihr mit zusammengezogenen Brauen zu. Sie saß aufrecht und ruhig auf ihrem Stuhl, doch Elisabeth spürte den Orkan unter der Oberfläche. „Hören Sie mich einen Moment an“, bat sie und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. „Das ist alles, worum ich Sie bitte.“

Elisabeth seufzte und musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Hatte sie Manuela jemals etwas abschlagen können? „Also gut“, sagte sie. „Aber ich wüsste nicht, was das ändern sollte.“ 

Manuela stellte ihre Tasse auf die Untertasse zurück und schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um sich zu sammeln. Dann lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und legte ihre Hände in den Schoß. „Sie denken immer noch, dass Sie mir damals so viel bedeutet haben, weil ich nach einem Ersatz für meine Mutter suchte, nicht wahr?“, sagte sie. „Weil ich mich nach einem Halt gesehnt habe.“

Elisabeth dachte länger nach, bevor sie antwortete. „Es war offensichtlich, dass Ihre damalige Situation Ihre Zuneigung mir gegenüber begünstigte“, erklärte sie ruhig. „Sie haben erst Ihren Bruder und dann Ihre Mutter verloren und hatten zusätzlich mit den harten Bedingungen im Stift zu kämpfen. Unter diesen Umständen würde jeder Mensch nach Halt suchen, aber…“ Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Aber vielleicht ist es das dennoch nicht allein gewesen…“

Manuela sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Vielleicht?“, fragte sie ungläubig. „Sie haben genau gewusst, was es war, und jetzt tun Sie so, als sei es eine normale Mädchenschwärmerei wie die anderen gewesen. Und außerdem tun Sie so, als ob auch jetzt zwischen uns nichts wäre…“ Manuela zögerte, bevor sie sich in ihrem Stuhl aufrichtete. „Warum wollen Sie nicht verstehen, dass ich Sie liebe?“ 

Elisabeth schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Manuela…“

„Hören Sie auf mit Ihren ständigen Erklärungen!“, unterbrach Manuela sie ungewohnt heftig. „Ich kann Ihre Ausreden nicht mehr hören! _Es geht nicht, weil ich Ihre Lehrerin bin. Es geht nicht, weil Sie verheiratet sind. Es geht nicht, weil ich nicht bin wie Sie…“_ Warum können Sie nicht einmal sagen, dass ich Ihnen etwas bedeute?“

„Natürlich bedeuten Sie mir etwas.“ Elisabeth merkte selbst, dass ihre Antwort zu schnell kam. 

„Das meine ich nicht, und das wissen Sie auch.“ Manuela lachte bitter. „Wieso wollen Sie mich nicht verstehen?“

Elisabeth schaute in ihre volle Teetasse und schwieg. Sie fühlte sich leicht schwindelig, so als würde sie auf einer schwankenden Hängebrücke über einer tiefen Schlucht wandern. „Sie bedeuten mir etwas, Manuela“, sagte sie vorsichtig. „Sie bedeuten mir mehr als andere Menschen, mehr als es sein sollte, mehr als ich zugeben mag.“ Sie wagte es nicht, Manuela anzuschauen, aber als sie es tat, war aller Zorn aus deren Gesicht gewichen. Stattdessen stand dort Liebe und Zuneigung, und Elisabeth senkte schnell wieder die Augen, überwältigt von ihren eigenen Gefühlen. 

Manuela stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum zu ihr. Ohne etwas zu sagen, legte sie ihre Arme um Elisabeth und zog sie an sich. Elisabeth wollte ihren Kopf zurückziehen, wollte Distanz schaffen, aber sie tat es nicht. Manuelas Duft drang in ihre Nase und der feine Stoff ihres Kleides schmiegte sich in ihr Gesicht. Elisabeth spürte die warme Haut unter dem Kleid, spürte Manuelas Lippen in ihrem Haar und dann auf ihrer Stirn. Sie wehrte sich nicht, als die Lippen tiefer wanderten, zu ihren Wangen, zu ihrem Mund. Sie öffnete ihn schon, bevor Manuelas Lippen kamen, erwartete schon den Kuss, bevor ihr Verstand sich dagegen wehren konnte. Und dann war Manuelas Mund auf ihrem und es war, als hätte sie ihr Leben lang darauf gewartet. Und Manuela küsste und küsste sie, als müsste sie die vierzehn Jahre nachholen, die inzwischen vergangen waren. 

Als Manuela sie aus ihrem Stuhl hochzog, kam Elisabeth schlagartig zur Besinnung und stieß Manuela von sich. „Nein…“, flüsterte sie und taumelte nach hinten. Dabei stieß sie gegen den Stuhl und konnte sich nur mit Mühe wieder fangen.

Manuela sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. In ihrem Gesicht stand etwas Wildes, das Elisabeth noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte. Es verwirrte sie und nahm ihr den Atem. „Was fällt Ihnen ein?“, fragte sie in anklagendem Ton, obwohl ihr bewusst war, wie ungerecht ihre Worte waren. 

Manuela stand wie erstarrt vor ihr und schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, ihre Worte zu verstehen. Schließlich griff sie nach ihrer Teetasse und brachte sie zur Spüle. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe.“

Elisabeth sah hilflos mit an, wie Manuela ihren Mantel vom Garderobehaken nahm und sich anzog. Sie wollte nicht, dass Manuela so ging, aber was sollte sie ihr sagen? Dass sie nicht eine von den _Andersartigen_ war? Dass Manuela sich täuschte? Dass der Kuss ein Versehen war? 

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Manuela, als sie ihre Handschuhe überstreifte.

Elisabeth fuhr sich ratlos über die Stirn. Ihr Kopf ließ nur einen einzigen Gedanken zu: Sie konnte nicht auf Manuela verzichten. „Weiter spazieren gehen?“, fragte sie unsicher.

Manuela schaute von ihren Handschuhen auf und sah sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit an, die Elisabeth das Blut ins Gesicht schießen ließ. „Ich liebe Sie, Elisabeth“, sagte sie leise. „Und wenn das der einzige Weg ist, um Sie zu sehen, dann gehen wir weiter spazieren.“ 

Elisabeths Kehle war plötzlich trocken und für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, dass der Boden unter ihr wieder zu schwanken begann. „Also weitere Spaziergänge?“, fragte sie heiser. 

„Also weitere Spaziergänge.“ Manuela lächelte, aber es wirkte gezwungen. „Und vielleicht ab und zu ein Besuch in einem Café?“

Elisabeth schüttelte den Kopf. Die Vorstellung, mit Manuela noch einmal in die Hohenzollerndiele zu gehen und all die Frauen zu sehen, die lebten, was sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, schnürte ihr den Brustkorb zusammen. 

„Wie wäre es mit einem _normalen_ Café?“, verbesserte sich Manuela rasch. 

„Vielleicht irgendwann einmal“, bot Elisabeth an. „Erst gehen wir weiter spazieren, und dann sehen wir weiter.“

Manuelas Hand lag schon auf dem Türdrücker, aber es sah aus, als ob sie noch etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Elisabeth war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es hören wollte. Einerseits wollte sie diese Situation so schnell wie möglich beenden, andererseits fürchtete sie sich schon vor den Gefühlen, die kommen würden, sobald Manuela gegangen war. Schließlich ließ Manuela die Türklinke wieder los und zog sich ihren Hut tiefer ins Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich einfach mit Ihnen spazieren gehen kann“, sagte sie kaum hörbar. „Jetzt, da ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn...“

Elisabeth hob die Hände, um sie am Weitersprechen zu hindern. „Sie müssen sich zusammen nehmen, Manuela“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Dann wird es gehen.“ 

Manuela sah sie zweifelnd an. „Sie waren schon immer besser im Zusammennehmen als ich“, gestand sie lächelnd.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich auf andere Dinge“, riet Elisabeth und merkte selbst, wie hohl ihre Worte klangen. „Es gibt so schöne Dinge in Ihrem Leben… Ihre Tochter zum Beispiel…“

Manuela schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich liebe meine Tochter über alles. Aber wie unglücklich ich wirklich war, habe ich erst gemerkt, als ich Sie wiedergesehen habe.“

Elisabeth biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu antworten. Leider wusste sie nur zu gut, was Manuela meinte. „Weiß Ihr Karl eigentlich, dass wir uns von früher kennen?“, fragte sie, als sie an Manuela vorbeiging, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen. 

„Er würde es nicht verstehen.“ Manuela folgte Elisabeth durch die Wohnungstür und ging mit ihr durch den langen Korridor zur Haustür. „Und es würde ihn wahrscheinlich auch nicht sonderlich interessieren.“

Elisabeth sagte dazu nichts. Es war schwer zu ertragen, wie einsam Manuela in ihrer Ehe zu sein schien, und sie selbst trieb Manuela in diese Einsamkeit zurück. „Auf Wiedersehen, Frau Oberst“, sagte sie förmlich, als sie die Haustür erreicht hatten. Um diese Uhrzeit wusste man nie, wer vom Kollegium über das Gelände spazierte. „Kommen Sie gut nach Hause.“

Manuela bedachte sie mit einem Blick, bei dem Elisabeth die Knie weich wurden. „Das werde ich“, sagte sie mit einem Kopfnicken. „Gute Nacht, Fräulein von Bernburg.“


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Als Elisabeth am Montagmorgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich wie nach einer schweren Grippe. Ihr Kreislauf streikte, ihr Kopf schmerzte, ihr Magen rebellierte und sie fühlte sich so energie- und antriebslos, wie es von sich gar nicht kannte. Die Arbeit, die sie sonst so liebte, kam ihr auf einmal fade und eintönig vor, und auch die Kinder schienen deutlich unkonzentrierter. Die Unterrichtsstunden in der Schule schlichen dahin, doch vor dem Feierabend graute Elisabeth noch viel mehr. Warum vermisste sie Manuela so sehr, dass es fast wehtat? Heute war doch erst Montag!

Offenbar war sie nicht diejenige, für die sie sich immer gehalten hatte. Aber warum hatte sie dann nicht schon früher etwas gemerkt? Sie war jetzt 42 Jahre alt und hatte mehr als ihr halbes Leben mit Frauen und Mädchen verbracht. Niemals hatte sie sich zu einer anderen Frau körperlich hingezogen gefühlt. In all den Jahren war Manuela die einzige gewesen, bei der sie Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, ihre Grenzen einzuhalten. Das junge Mädchen hatte ihr Herz im Sturm erobert, ohne dass sie sich dagegen wehren konnte. Trotzdem hatte sie ihre Gefühle immer als mütterliche Fürsorge gedeutet, selbst noch nach dem Tag, an dem Manuela sie geküsst hatte. 

Die Gefühle, die Elisabeth dabei gehabt hatte, waren zwar alles anderes als mütterlich gewesen, aber sie hatte sich damit nie auseinandergesetzt. Sie war immer in ihrer Rolle als Lehrerin geblieben und hatte sich einzig und allein auf Manuelas Situation und die der anderen Mädchen konzentriert. Die Verantwortung, die sie gegenüber ihren Schützlingen gespürt hatte, war stets wichtiger gewesen als sie selbst. 

Doch jetzt holte sie wieder ein, was sie damals weggeschoben und verdrängt hatte. Ja, sie hatte ihre Verlobung als junge Frau gelöst, weil sie sich eine Heirat mit einem Mann nicht vorstellen konnte. Ja, sie hatte den Beruf der Lehrerin auch ergriffen, weil dieses Thema dadurch ein für alle Mal erledigt sein würde. Und ja, sie hatte gewusst, was sie tat, als sie Manuela in diesem flüchtigen Moment im Klassenzimmer zurückgeküsst hatte. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie all diese Puzzlestücke niemals wirklich im Ganzen betrachtet hatte? 

Möglicherweise hatte sie doch etwas geahnt, aber es nicht wahrhaben wollen? Wenn Elisabeth auf ihr Leben zurückschaute, fielen ihr durchaus Frauen ein, zu denen sie ein ungewöhnlich enges Verhältnis gehabt hatte. Ihre Schulfreundin Magda zum Beispiel, mit der sie jede Sekunde ihrer Freizeit verbracht hatte. Elisabeth war untröstlich gewesen, als Magda mit ihrer Familie nach Köln gezogen war. Oder Friederike, ihre beste Freundin in den Backfischjahren, die so eifersüchtig gewesen war, als sich der Dragonerleutnant von Mielke für Elisabeth zu interessieren begann. Und auch Elisabeth hätte tausendmal lieber den Rest ihres Lebens mit Friederike verbracht, als mit dem wohlerzogenen Herrn, der um sie geworben hatte. 

Und dann war da noch Fräulein Löffler, die Elisabeth so bewundert hatte, als sie im Helenen-Stift angefangen hatte. Lene Löffler war nur wenige Jahre älter gewesen als Elisabeth und hatte sie in der Anfangszeit unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Dadurch hatten die beiden sich schnell angefreundet, aber nach zwei Jahren hatte Fräulein Löffler von einem Tag auf den anderen das Stift verlassen müssen, weil sie vor den Augen der Schülerinnen die Erziehungsmethoden der Oberin kritisiert hatte. Es hatte damals lange gedauert, bis Elisabeth das Ende der Freundschaft verwunden hatte.

All das hätte Elisabeth schon früher zu denken geben können, aber sie hatte es nie in einen Zusammenhang gebracht. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Der gestrige Tag hatte unmissverständlich gezeigt, dass Manuelas Gefühle keineswegs einseitig waren. Und dass Elisabeth für Manuela das empfand, was sie eigentlich damals für ihren Dragonerleutnant hätte empfinden sollen. Aber was folgte nun daraus? Konnte daraus überhaupt irgendetwas folgen? Es war unlebbar und würde es immer sein. Manuela war eine verheiratete Frau und Elisabeth hatte schon immer ihre Moral über ihre Gefühle gestellt. _Wir sind nicht auf dieser Welt, um glücklich zu sein, sondern um unsere Pflicht zu tun._ Dieser Leitspruch von Bismarck hatte damals im Schlafsaal vom Helenen-Stift gehangen. Elisabeth hatte die Härte dieses Zitats nie ganz eingesehen, denn sie fand sehr wohl, dass sich beides miteinander in Einklang bringen ließ. In diesem Fall jedoch hatte der alte Bismarck Recht. 

Nach ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde begab Elisabeth sich schnurstracks in die Bibliothek und deckte sich mit Büchern ein. Lesen hatte ihr schon immer gutgetan und es würde ihr auch jetzt Trost und Ablenkung spenden. Einem spontanen Impuls folgend, lieh Elisabeth sich außerdem Schriften von Hedwig Dohm, Clara Zetkin, Helene Lange und Anita Augspurg aus. Sich mit diesen Frauenrechtlerinnen zu beschäftigen, gab ihr das Gefühl, Manuela auf eine abstrakte Weise nahe zu sein, während die Lektüre sie gleichzeitig von ihren widersprüchlichen Gefühlen ablenkte.

Noch am selben Abend schrieb Elisabeth zwei Briefe: eine Kündigung an den „Deutschen Verein für das höhere Mädchenschulwesen“ und eine Bewerbung um die Mitgliedschaft beim „Allgemeinen Deutschen Lehrerinnenverein“. Im Nachhinein konnte sie gar nicht begreifen, warum sie diesen Schritt nicht schon längst getan hatte. Als Elisabeth noch Berufsanfängerin gewesen war, hatte es zum guten Ton gehört, in den Deutschen Verein für das höhere Mädchenschulwesen einzutreten. Erst später war Elisabeth klargeworden, wie konservativ und frauenfeindlich die Haltung des Vereins war. Beispielsweise unterstützte er den Trend, weibliche Lehrkräfte an Mädchenschulen durch männliche zu ersetzen und er hatte sich sogar dagegen ausgesprochen, dass es auch für Mädchen eine Oberschule geben sollte, damit diese Abitur machen konnten.

Elisabeth hatte die Entwicklung über die Jahre verfolgt und sich regelmäßig darüber geärgert, aber erst jetzt, da sie sich ernsthaft mit Helene Langes Vorschläge für eine gute Mädchenausbildung beschäftigte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie handeln musste. Bis in die Nacht las sie in den Schriften der verschiedenen Autorinnen und machte sich nebenbei Notizen. Sie war erstaunt, wie viele der kämpferischen Frauen Lehrerinnen waren, aber eigentlich hätte sie es sich denken können. Es waren gebildete Frauen, die nicht durch ihre Ehe und Mutterschaft davon abgehalten wurden, für ihre Rechte einzutreten. 

Zu ihrem Missfallen stellte Elisabeth fest, dass sie sich bisher zu wenig mit der Politik beschäftigt hatte. Die meisten ihrer Kolleginnen taten immer noch so, als ob Deutschland einen Kaiser hätte, dabei hatte der alte Wilhelm schon vor Jahren abgedankt und das Land war jetzt eine Demokratie. Und das bedeutete, dass Deutschland mündige Bürgerinnen und Bürger brauchte, die sich für das Schicksal ihres Landes interessierten. Seit sechs Jahren hatten Frauen das Wahlrecht, also war es ja wohl Elisabeths Pflicht, sich eine Meinung über die Politik zu bilden und diese auch zu vertreten. 

Die Beschäftigung mit dem neuen Thema war die einzige Ablenkungsstrategie, die Elisabeth half, nicht ständig mit den Gedanken um Manuela zu kreisen. Tag und Nacht las sie in den Schriften und jedes Mal, wenn Manuelas Gesicht sich ihr aufdrängte, schnappte sie sich ein neues Buch. Als schließlich das Wochenende nahte, hatte Elisabeth tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. Sie fürchtete sich davor, Manuela wiederzusehen, aber sie fürchtete sich noch mehr davor, sie nicht wiederzusehen.

Am Sonntagnachmittag ging Elisabeth eine halbe Stunde früher zur Brücke vom Fennsee, weil sie es zu Hause nicht mehr aushielt. Sie fürchtete, dass Manuela womöglich nicht kommen würde, doch diese Sorge erwies sich zum Glück als unbegründet. Manuela erschien pünktlich auf der Brücke, wenngleich sie nicht minder müde aussah als Elisabeth. 

Da es draußen kalt und regnerisch war, säumten an diesem Tag nur wenige Spaziergänger den Park. Es wäre praktischer und vor allen Dingen gemütlicher gewesen, wenn Elisabeth Manuela mit zu sich nach Hause genommen hätte, aber daran war nicht zu denken. Also schlenderten sie gemeinsam durch den Regen und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche, nur nicht über das, was eigentlich in ihren Köpfen war. 

Elisabeth spürte Manuelas Bemühen, sich zu verhalten, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und rechnete ihr diesen Versuch hoch an. Auch sie gab sich Mühe, eine gute Gesprächspartnerin zu sein und erzählte Manuela von den Büchern, die sie gelesen hatte. Das Thema interessierte Manuela sehr, sodass sie bald zu ihrem normalen Plauderton zurückfanden. Und trotzdem war nichts wie vorher. Elisabeth hatte das Gefühl, jede Sekunde mit Manuela festhalten zu müssen, denn schon bald würde sie wieder allein sein und eine weitere Woche überstehen müssen. Offenbar ging es Manuela ähnlich, denn sie zögerten beide den Abschied immer weiter hinaus, bis sie schließlich fünfmal um den See gegangen waren und Manuela schon vollkommen durchnässt war. 

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und sie waren längst die einzigen im Park. „Ich muss gehen, damit ich nicht zu spät zum Abendessen komme“, sagte Manuela schließlich. „Aber ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie gekommen sind, Elisabeth. Ich hatte große Angst, dass Sie mich versetzen würden.“

„Das ging mir genauso“, gestand Elisabeth. „Ich war sogar eine halbe Stunde zu früh da, um Sie nicht zu verpassen.“

„Könnten wir uns nicht öfter sehen?“ Manuela griff nach Elisabeths Hand, ließ sie dann jedoch abrupt wieder los. „Die Zeit zwischen den Sonntagen ist immer so lang.“

Elisabeths Herz hüpfte unwillkürlich bei dem Vorschlag, obwohl er ganz und gar unvernünftig war. „Wie wollen Sie das Ihrem Gatten erklären?“, wandte sie ein. „Er verzichtet ja schon jeden Sonntagnachmittag auf Sie…“

„Haben Sie irgendwann eine freie Stunde an einem Vormittag?“ Manuela klappte ihren Schirm zusammen, weil der Regen endlich aufgehört hatte. „Wegen seiner Kriegsverletzung ist Karl Heimschläfer, aber an den Wochentagen ist er tagsüber in der Kaserne.“

Elisabeth ging in Gedanken ihren Stundenplan durch. „Ich habe nur am Mittwoch eine längere Pause zwischen 10:40 Uhr und 11:30 Uhr“, antwortete sie. „Dafür lohnt sich Ihre Anfahrt nicht.“

„Das ist mir egal.“ Manuela zog ihre Handtasche hervor und machte sich rasch eine Notiz auf einem Briefumschlag. „Ich komme auch für fünf Minuten.“

Ihre Worte wärmten Elisabeths Herz. War es ihr zu verdenken, eine gute Freundin öfter sehen zu wollen? „Dann würde ich mich freuen, Sie am Mittwoch zu treffen“, sagte sie schließlich. Eine leise Stimme in ihr mahnte, dass sie diese Entscheidung bitter bereuen würde, aber sie mochte jetzt nicht darauf hören.

Manuela blieb vor Elisabeth stehen und hielt ihr zum Abschied die Hand entgegen. Plötzlich entschied sie sich anders und warf ihre Arme um Elisabeth. „Bis bald“, flüsterte sie, trat einen Schritt zurück und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. 

* * *

Als Elisabeth an diesem Tag ins Bett ging, wusste sie, dass sie Manuela schon am Mittwoch wiedersehen würde. Diese Aussicht hob ihre Stimmung beträchtlich, obwohl die mahnende Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf ununterbrochen meckerte. _Was um Himmels Willen tust du da?_ , schimpfte sie penetrant, doch Elisabeth ignorierte sie. Es musste ja wohl erlaubt sein, eine Freundschaft mit der Mutter einer ihrer Schülerinnen zu pflegen. 

Am Mittwochvormittag erschien Manuela pünktlich um 10:40 Uhr am Schultor und sie tranken einen Apfelsaft im Aufenthaltsraum der Schule. Mehr war in der kurzen Zeit nicht möglich, aber als Manuela wieder ging, fühlte Elisabeth sich so beschwingt wie nach den Sonntagnachmittagen. Somit wurde nun auch der Mittwochvormittag zum regelmäßigen Ritual für die beiden Frauen. 

Weder Elisabeth noch Manuela sprachen je wieder über den Tag, an dem Manuela in ihrer Wohnung gewesen war. Trotzdem verging kein Treffen, an dem er zwischen ihnen nicht präsent war. Elisabeth spürte es an der Art, wie Manuela sie anschaute und sie fürchtete, dass auch ihre eigenen Augen sie verrieten. Es war eine verfahrene Situation, aus der Elisabeth keinen Ausweg wusste. Manchmal spielte sie ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, noch einmal mit Manuela in das Café in der Bülowstraße zu gehen, nur um einmal nicht verstecken zu müssen, was sie fühlte. Aber sie verwarf den Gedanken jedes Mal wieder, denn ein solcher Besuch hätte es ihr nur noch schwerer gemacht, die notwendige Grenze zu ziehen. Denn dass diese Grenze gezogen werden musste, stand außer Frage. 

Inzwischen war Elisabeth zweimal nach Kreuzberg gefahren, um sich dort eine Ausgabe der _Freundin_ zu besorgen. Der Kauf der Zeitschrift war ihr äußerst unangenehm und sie zog ihren Hut jedes Mal tief ins Gesicht, wenn sie ihre 30 Pfennig herausholte. Aber sie hatte so viele Fragen, die sie mit niemandem besprechen konnte und hoffte, in diesem Magazin ein paar Antworten zu finden. Leider schienen die Frauen, die sich dort äußerten, aus einer anderen Welt zu kommen. Sie posaunten ihr Anderssein mit einem solchen Stolz heraus, dass Elisabeth so manches Mal verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte. Wie konnte man so leben? Trotzdem tat es gut zu wissen, dass sie nicht allein war. 

Kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien überraschte Manuela Elisabeth mit der Nachricht, dass sie die nächsten vierzehn Tage in München verbringen würde. Dort wohnten Karls Eltern, mit denen sie Weihnachten feiern würde. Elisabeth hatte sich schon gedacht, dass es während der Ferien mit einem Treffen schwierig werden würde, aber München war zusätzlich entsetzlich weit weg. „Ich werde Ihnen schreiben, Elisabeth“, versprach Manuela, ihre Hand zum Schwur erhoben. „So oft ich kann.“

Die Weihnachtsfeier in der Aula des Viktoria-Luise Lyzeums war ausgesprochen gelungen. Man merkte, dass die Inflation vorbei war, denn Fräulein von Bünau hatte für die Dekoration in diesem Jahr deutlich mehr Mittel zur Verfügung gestellt. Ein großer, geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum stand in der Aula und in der ganzen Schule roch es nach Tannenzweigen. Während der Feier führten Schülerinnen aus der Quinta die Weihnachtsgeschichte auf und mehrere Mädchen aus Elisabeths Klasse, darunter auch Lilli, sagten Gedichte auf. Elisabeth war mächtig stolz auf Lilli, als diese ihren Text von der Weihnachtsmaus fehlerfrei aufsagte und sich mit leuchtenden Augen verbeugte. Sie liebte dieses Kind von ganzem Herzen und musste sehr aufpassen, es nicht zu bevorzugen. 

Anschließend sang die ganze Schule Weihnachtslieder, begleitet vom zwanzigköpfigen Schulorchester. Nachdem alle Schülerinnen das Gelände verlassen hatten, gab es noch eine einstündige interne Feier im Lehrerzimmer mit den Kolleginnen. Fräulein Anstedt, die bei dem geselligen Beisammensein neben Elisabeth saß, lud sie zu einem Kaffee am ersten Weihnachtstag ein, doch Elisabeth lehnte dankend ab. Wie jedes Jahr würde sie am Heiligabend zu ihrer Schwester Lotte fahren, um mit deren Familie Weihnachten zu feiern. Dieser Tradition folgte sie schon seit der Geburt von Lottes Kindern und freute sich immer auf diese besonderen Tage. 

Auch in diesem Jahr genoss Elisabeth die Zeit mit ihren Verwandten, wenngleich Lotte sich mehrfach bei ihr erkundigte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Elisabeth, die es nicht gewohnt war, so eine Frage gestellt zu bekommen, versicherte ihrer Schwester, dass alles bestens sei. Was hätte sie auch sonst sagen sollen? Es war ja alles bestens. Elisabeth hatte eine Stellung an einer angesehenen Schule, sie verdiente genug Geld, ihre Arbeit machte ihr Spaß und sie verstand sich gut mit ihren Kolleginnen. Mehr vom Leben zu wollen, wäre ausgesprochen undankbar gewesen. 

Und dennoch fühlte Elisabeth sich seltsam einsam, als sie am Abend des 2. Weihnachtstages in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte. Wie konnte man jemanden vermissen, der gerade einmal fünf Tage fort war? Dazu noch jemanden, der vor wenigen Monaten noch gar nicht Teil ihres Lebens gewesen war? Sie hatte sich doch früher auch gut beschäftigen können! Normalerweise traf Elisabeth sich gern mit Kolleginnen auf einen Tee und sie pflegte auch ein paar Freundschaften mit Ehepaaren außerhalb der Schule. Jetzt, da Manuela in München war, wurde Elisabeth bewusst, wie sehr sie diese Kontakte in der letzten Zeit vernachlässigt hatte. 

Also nutzte Elisabeth die freien Tage, um sich mit alten Freunden zu treffen. Einmal ging sie auch mit zwei Kolleginnen aus und sie unternahm ausgedehnte Spaziergänge durch das verschneite Berlin. Die sozialen Kontakte taten ihr gut, aber Elisabeth musste feststellen, dass diese lieben Menschen alle eines gemeinsam hatten: sie waren nicht Manuela. 

Inzwischen kamen täglich Briefe aus München an und Elisabeth las jeden einzelnen mindestens dreimal durch, bevor sie die Umschläge in ein spezielles Kästchen tat, die sie in ihrem Nachttisch aufbewahrte. Manuela schrieb sehr humorvoll und ihre Briefe waren meistens voller kleiner Anekdoten, die Elisabeth sich lebhaft vorstellen konnte. Die täglichen Briefe halfen ihr, sich Manuela näher zu fühlen, und gleichzeitig vermisste sie die junge Frau umso mehr. 

Wenn Elisabeth in den Nächten wach lag, das Kästchen mit den Briefen neben sich auf dem Nachttisch, fragte sie sich, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Es konnte nicht, es durfte nicht so weitergehen. War sie nicht längst schon mitten drin in einer Affäre? Nicht körperlich, aber emotional? In ihren Gedanken hatte sie Manuelas Ehemann längst hundert Mal betrogen. Sie war eine von den Menschen geworden, die sie immer verachtet hatte. Eine, die sich zwischen Eheleute drängte. Eine, die ein Familienleben beschädigte. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Sie war doch früher zufrieden mit ihrem Leben gewesen. Warum wollte sie auf einmal etwas anderes? Ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben, verriet sie all ihre Werte und war jemand geworden, der sie nicht sein wollte.

Wie sollte sie nur aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen? Elisabeth war so glücklich wie nie und gleichzeitig so unglücklich wie nie. Glücklich, weil Manuelas Gegenwart wie Balsam für ihre Seele war, und unglücklich, weil es nie genug war und es nie genug sein würde. Gab es überhaupt einen anderen Weg, als den Kontakt zu beenden? Wenn ihr ihre Prinzipien noch irgendetwas wert waren, musste sie einen Schlussstrich ziehen. 

Als der Schulbetrieb wieder anfing, war Elisabeth froh, endlich ihren regelmäßigen Tagesrhythmus wieder zu haben. Sie freute sich auf ihre Schülerinnen und am ersten Schultag durfte jedes Kind sein schönstes Ferienerlebnis berichten. Lilli erzählte lebhaft von einer Schlittenfahrt durch den Wald, die sie mit ihren Eltern unternommen hatte, und es war so schön, das Kind so glücklich zu sehen. Gleichzeitig führten Lillis Schilderungen Elisabeth überdeutlich vor Augen, dass dieses Mädchen zwei Eltern hatte, die es liebte, und eine Familie, in der es sich geborgen fühlte. 

Als Elisabeth nach der Unterrichtstunde das Klassenzimmer hinter sich zuschloss und sich zum Kartenraum begab, stand ihr Entschluss fest: Das nächste Treffen mit Manuela würde ihr letztes sein. Sonst war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Ganze in einer Katastrophe endete. 

Lisa und Alma, die beiden Kartenträgerinnen aus der IVb, warteten schon geduldig vor dem Kartenraum, als Elisabeth eintraf. „Wir benötigen heute die Karte Nummer 17“, verkündete sie den Mädchen und zeigte auf eine große Rolle in der Kammer. „Hängt sie schon einmal im Klassenzimmer auf. Ich hole noch ein Buch aus dem Lehrerzimmer.“ 

Die Mädchen klemmten sich die Karte unter den Arm und machten sich damit zu ihrem Klassenzimmer auf. Elisabeth ärgerte sich, dass sie das benötigte Buch im Lehrerzimmer vergessen hatte. Am Morgen hatte sie es extra noch herausgesucht und es dann in der ersten Pause liegen lassen. In letzter Zeit passierten ihr solche Zerstreutheiten öfter, doch wenn sie sich jetzt sputete, schaffte sie es noch rechtzeitig zum Unterrichtsbeginn. Sie war gerade um die Ecke gehastet, da stieß sie fast mit jemandem zusammen. Elisabeth blieb abrupt stehen. „Was tun Sie hier?“, flüsterte sie erschrocken. „Ist etwas passiert?“

Manuela schüttelte den Kopf und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den menschenleeren Korridor. „Ich musste Sie sehen“, flüsterte sie und zog Elisabeth in ihre Arme. „Ich komme um vor Sehnsucht.“ Eine Träne tropfte auf Elisabeths Schulter und diese konnte gar nicht anders, als ihre Schläfe an das geliebte Gesicht zu lehnen. 

„Ich muss dringend in den Unterricht“, mahnte Elisabeth.

„Wann kann ich Sie sehen?“, raunte Manuela. „Sagen Sie mir, wann.“

Elisabeth dachte an ihren Vorsatz und zögerte. „Nicht vor nächsten Sonntag“, sagte sie ausweichend.

„Lassen Sie uns noch einmal in das Café gehen“, drängte Manuela. „Ich möchte Sie ansehen können.“

Elisabeth hob an zu protestieren, aber ihre Widerstandskraft schien schon verbraucht zu sein. Außerdem hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit, sich mit Manuela zu streiten. „Also gut“, flüsterte sie. „Um drei Uhr im Café.“

Manuela ließ Elisabeth los und das Strahlen in ihren Augen erhellte den ganzen Korridor. „Dann also bis Sonntag“, raunte sie, und schon war sie wieder verschwunden. 

Elisabeth blieb wie betäubt zurück. Warum um Himmels Willen hatte sie zugesagt? Doch die Freude, Manuela kurz gesehen zu haben, drängte ihre Bedenken zur Seite. Elisabeth lief so beschwingt die Treppe zur IVb hinauf, dass ihr erst wieder vor der Klassentür das vergessene Buch einfiel. Jetzt war es auch egal. Sie würde improvisieren müssen.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Am Sonntag betrat Elisabeth pünktlich um 15 Uhr die Hohenzollerndiele. Sie schien noch voller zu sein als das letzte Mal und es waren noch zusätzliche Tische aufgestellt worden. Vermutlich war der Grund dafür der schwarze Flügel, der in der Nähe des Tresens aufgebaut worden war. Nicht weit entfernt vom Instrument saß Manuela, die ihr fröhlich zuwinkte. „Beste Plätze“, lächelte sie, als Elisabeth sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte. „Ich habe vorsichtshalber reserviert.“

„Wussten Sie, dass hier heute eine Veranstaltung stattfindet?“, fragte Elisabeth mit einem Blick auf den Flügel.

„Nein.“ Manuela lehnte sich zum Nebentisch, um sich von dort ein Zuckerdöschen für ihren Kaffee zu stibitzen. „Ich habe es erst erfahren, als ich reservieren wollte. Die Veranstaltung ist aber erst um 16 Uhr. Wir können also entscheiden, ob wir vorher gehen oder noch bleiben wollen.“

Elisabeth griff nervös nach der Speisekarte. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Manuela heute zu sagen, dass sie sich nicht mehr sehen konnten, aber auf einmal schien jeder Satz, der ihr einfiel, der falsche zu sein. Einen unpassenderen Ort als diesen hätte sie sich kaum aussuchen können und sie ärgerte sich, dass sie diese Tatsache ignoriert hatte. 

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte Manuela besorgt. „Sie sind heute so distanziert…“

Elisabeth konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf die Speisekarte. Warum war Manuela bloß so feinfühlig? Man konnte ihr niemals etwas vormachen.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“ Manuela forschte beunruhigt in Elisabeths Gesicht. „Ist es Ihnen nicht Recht, dass wir uns hier treffen?“ 

Endlich hob Elisabeth den Kopf und sah in die blauen Augen, die ihr so viel bedeuteten. „Ich freue mich sehr, Sie zu sehen, Manuela“, sagte sie ernst. „Aber ich frage mich, ob es richtig ist, was wir tun.“

Manuelas Gesicht entspannte sich augenblicklich. „Es ist ganz bestimmt richtig“, antwortete sie lächelnd. „Ich fühle es jeden Tag.“

Elisabeth legte stirnrunzelnd die Speisekarte zur Seite. Genau das war das Problem. Es fühlte sich richtig an, aber es war falsch. „Vielleicht bestellen wir erst einmal einen Kaffee“, schlug sie vor. 

Als hätte die Dame am Tresen es gehört, kam sie mit elegantem Hüftschwung zu ihnen herüber geweht und nahm ihre Bestellung entgegen. Erst als die Kellnerin direkt vor ihnen stand, merkte Elisabeth, dass es sich bei der vermeintlichen Dame nicht um eine Frau, sondern um einen jungen Mann in Frauenkleidern handelte. Sie bzw. er empfahl ihnen wärmstens die Quarkkäsetorte, woraufhin sie beide ein Stück bestellten. 

„Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie bedrückt, Elisabeth“, bat Manuela, nachdem sie wieder allein waren. „Ich möchte alles wissen.“

Elisabeth faltete nervös ihre Hände. Es irritierte sie, wieder an diesem Ort zu sein, wo sich alles so normal und richtig anfühlte. Alle hier schienen glücklich zu sein, keine Maske tragen zu müssen wie draußen auf der Straße. Hier war man einfach, wer man war. Aber Manuela hatte zu Hause einen Ehemann, und das konnte auch dieser Ort nicht auslöschen. „Macht es Ihnen gar nichts aus, dass wir Ihren Gatten hintergehen?“, fragte Elisabeth schließlich. „Unsere Treffen entfernen Sie von Ihrer Familie.“

„Das empfinde ich nicht so“, widersprach Manuela prompt. „Karl kann froh sein, dass ich Sie wiedergefunden habe. Seitdem wir uns treffen, bin ich ausgeglichener und glücklicher.“ Sie zögerte. „Trotzdem macht es mir natürlich etwas aus“, gestand sie. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn lieben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm die Ehefrau sein, die er verdient hat. Aber ich habe niemals um diese Heirat gebeten. Wenn Lilli nicht wäre…“ Sie brach ab und schluckte den Rest ihres Satzes herunter. 

Elisabeth beugte sich näher zu ihr. „Ich will aufrichtig zu Ihnen sein, Manuela“, sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Es macht mich glücklich, Sie zu sehen, aber es macht mich auch unglücklich. Es ist niemals genug und doch immer zu viel. Sie sind nun einmal verheiratet. Wir können das nicht ignorieren. Und deshalb frage ich mich, ob es besser wäre, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen.“ 

Manuela wich erschrocken zurück. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?“ 

Elisabeth nickte. „Ich möchte meinen Seelenfrieden zurück, Manuela. Ich kann mir selbst nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.“

Manuela schien wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Elisabeth spürte den unbändigen Drang, sie zu trösten. Sie hatte Manuela nicht wehtun wollen, sondern versuchte nur, das Richtige zu tun. Am Nebentisch küsste sich ein Frauenpaar und erinnerte Elisabeth daran, wo sie sich befanden. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie Manuelas Hand genommen und an ihre Lippen geführt. Als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie Manuela unter Tränen lächeln. „Ich leugne nicht, dass ich Ihre Empfindungen erwidere“, sagte Elisabeth leise. „Aber die Realität lässt es nicht zu. Wollen Sie nicht Ihren Seelenfrieden zurück, Manuela?“

Manuela schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nur Sie. Das ist das einzige, was meiner Seele Frieden bringt.“

Auch Elisabeth stiegen jetzt Tränen in die Augen. „Ich wünschte, die Welt wäre anders“, sagte sie und strich mit ihrem Daumen über Manuelas Handrücken. „Ich wünschte…“

„Geben Sie mir eine Nacht“, sagte Manuela plötzlich. „Karl ist die ganze nächste Woche in der Kaserne. Geben Sie mir nur eine Nacht, Elisabeth. Ich kann Lilli zu einer Freundin bringen. Das wünscht sie sich schon die ganze Zeit…“

Elisabeth ließ abrupt Manuelas Hand los. Wie konnte Manuela sie so etwas fragen! Sie hatte doch gerade erst klargemacht…

„Bitte“, flüsterte Manuela. 

Elisabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht.“

„Warum nicht?“ Manuelas Gesicht kam ihrem so nah, dass sie sich fast berührten. „Ich gehöre nur Ihnen. Natürlich akzeptiere ich, wenn Sie sich zurückziehen, aber ich will nicht sterben, ohne Ihnen einmal nahe gewesen zu sein.“

Elisabeth sah in die blaugrauen Augen und ihr Herz geriet dermaßen in Widerstreit mit ihrem Verstand, dass es wehtat. Sie musste jetzt stark bleiben. Auf keinen Fall konnte sie verraten, was sie als Menschen ausmachte und woran sie immer geglaubt hatte. „Wir sollten aufhören, bevor es zu spät ist“, wiederholte sie.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass wir das Recht haben, glücklich zu sein?“, fragte Manuela eindringlich. „Für Menschen wie uns gibt es keine einfachen Lösungen. Die Gesellschaft lässt das nicht zu. Aber sollen wir deshalb unglücklich sein? Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Herrgott das nicht so gewollt haben kann.“

„Sie sind nicht frei, Manuela.“ Elisabeth senkte ihre Stimme. „Sie haben ein Kind und einen Mann. Lilli hat es verdient, in einer intakten Familie aufzuwachsen.“

Manuela schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ich bin endlich wieder glücklich. Ich habe mehr Energie und werde auch meiner Familie wieder mehr gerecht. Zählt das gar nicht?“ 

„Natürlich zählt das.“ Elisabeth seufzte. „Aber es gibt Dinge, die wichtiger sind als Ihr oder mein Glück.“ 

„Bitte, Elisabeth…“ Manuela musste sichtbar schlucken. „Unsere Treffen sind das Schönste, was ich im Leben habe.“

Elisabeth wollte gerade antworten, da kam die Kellnerin mit der Quarktorte an ihren Tisch. „Sie werden es nicht bereuen, meine Damen“, versprach sie mit laszivem Hüftschwung. 

„Die Torte sieht vorzüglich aus“, bestätigte Elisabeth höflich und griff nach ihrer Kuchengabel. Plötzlich erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung, als ihr Blick auf ein bekanntes Gesicht fiel. An einem Tisch in der Nähe der Eingangstür saß Fräulein Anstedt mit einer unbekannten Dame und lächelte ihr freundlich zu. 

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte Manuela, der Elisabeths Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen war. 

Elisabeth wartete, bis die Kellnerin sich entfernt hatte und beugte sich dann näher zu Manuela. „Die junge Frau mit dem dunklen Bubikopf in der Nähe der Tür – ist die schon länger hier?“

Manuela wagte einen Blick zu dem besagten Tisch. „Oh“, raunte sie überrascht. „Ist das nicht eine Ihrer Kolleginnen? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat sie am ersten Schultag die VIb übernommen, nicht wahr?“

„Fräulein Anstedt“, nickte Elisabeth. „Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.“

Manuela zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ist es Ihnen unangenehm?“

Was für eine Frage! Natürlich war es Elisabeth unangenehm! Fräulein Anstedt hatte mit Sicherheit die gesamte Szene zwischen ihnen verfolgt und dachte jetzt, dass sie mit der Gattin von Oberst von Westhofen ein Verhältnis hatte! Zu ihrem Entsetzen lächelte Manuela ihrer Kollegin jetzt auch noch zu. 

„Sie hat mir zugenickt“, verteidigte sich Manuela, als Elisabeth sie entgeistert ansah. „Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein.“ 

„Zugenickt?“ Elisabeth wandte sich um und tatsächlich winkten die beiden Frauen nun lächelnd zu ihnen herüber. Fräulein Anstedt wirkte nicht im Mindesten beunruhigt oder beschämt, im Gegenteil. Ihr Lächeln war warm und offen. Erst jetzt begriff Elisabeth, wer die blonde Frau neben ihr sein musste. Das war keine normale Bekannte…

Manuela konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „ Sie wird es ganz bestimmt für sich behalten, Elisabeth“, versicherte sie. „Ihre Kollegin hat nicht weniger zu verlieren als Sie.“

Natürlich hatte Manuela Recht. Die Situation war zwar unangenehm, aber letztlich saßen sie im selben Boot. Elisabeth zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und gab ihrer Kollegin mit einem diskreten Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie die Begegnung ebenfalls für sich behalten würde. Fräulein Anstedts verschworener Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass sie die Botschaft verstanden hatte. 

„Man muss sich erst daran gewöhnen, nicht wahr?“ Manuela strich Elisabeth flüchtig über den Arm. 

Elisabeth brach mit der Gabel ein Stück Quarktorte ab, ohne es zu essen. „Sie hält mich jetzt für eine Ehebrecherin“, murmelte sie verstimmt. 

Manuela schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihre Kollegin scheint das anders zu sehen.“

In der Tat machte Fräulein Anstedt eher dein Eindruck, als würde sie sich ausgesprochen freuen, Elisabeth zu sehen. „Lassen Sie uns über andere Dinge sprechen“, schlug Elisabeth vor. „Wie ist es Ihnen in München ergangen?“

Manuela berichtete von ihrem Aufenthalt bei den Schwiegereltern und auch Elisabeth erzählte von den Ereignissen in den vergangenen Wochen. Gerade hatten sie die zweite Tasse Kaffee bestellt, da setzte sich ein älterer Herr an den Flügel. Eine große Frau mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren hatte sich neben ihn gestellt und sprach leise mit ihm. Die Frau war mindestens zwanzig Jahre jünger als der Herr am Flügel und Elisabeth fand, dass sie ein ausgesprochen hübsches Gesicht hatte. Ihr kurzes Charleston-Kleid deutete schon darauf hin, dass es kein braver Chanson-Abend werden würde und Elisabeth spürte Manuelas fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie noch bleiben wollte, und so entschied Elisabeth, dass es nicht schade konnte, sich zwei bis drei Lieder anzuhören. Wenn es zu schlimm würde, konnten sie immer noch aufstehen und gehen. 

Bevor die Frau den ersten Ton von sich gab, steckte sie sich eine Zigarette an und begann dann, mit tiefer, voller Stimme Lieder zu singen, die sich irgendwo zwischen Schlager und Chanson bewegten. Die Texte waren dermaßen scharfsinnig und bissig, dass das Publikum in kürzester Zeit zu johlen und zu pfeifen anfing. Auch die Melodien waren so mitreißend, dass die Leute bald schunkelten und klatschen. Einige Mutige begannen sogar zu tanzen.

Elisabeth sah sich das Spektakel mit unbewegter Miene an und fühlte sich wie auf einem anderen Planeten. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie wirklich in _so einer_ Veranstaltung saß. Zu ihrem Erstaunen gefiel es ihr sogar besser, als sie erwartet hatte. Manche Texte waren ihr zwar zu frivol, aber die Sängerin bot alle Lieder so charmant und gekonnt dar, dass es Freude machte, ihr zuzuhören. 

Fast alle Lieder waren von denselben drei Männern geschrieben: Kurt Tucholsky, Mischa Spoliansky und Friedrich Hollaender. Elisabeth hatte von keinem je etwas gehört, doch die meisten im Publikum schienen die Künstler zu kennen. Einige der Texte enthielten humorvolle Andeutungen auf die gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe – an diesen Stellen gab es immer einen besonderen Zwischenapplaus und selbst Manuela klatschte enthusiastisch mit. Offenbar schien ihr der Abend zu gefallen, denn sie schaute wie gebannt zu der Sängerin. 

Als Manuela bei einer Textstelle laut auflachte, musste Elisabeth unwillkürlich an die Zeit im Helenen-Stift zurückdenken. Krasser konnte der Gegensatz kaum sein. Damals hatte die Verurteilung ihrer _widernatürlichen Neigungen_ Manuela fast in den Tod getrieben. Heute saß sie hier, umgeben von einem Pulk ausgelassener Menschen, die sich selbst feierten. 

Die Stimmung im Café war so gut, dass ein kollektiver Protest erschallte, als die Sängerin nach eineinhalb Stunden ihr letztes Lied ankündigte. Es handelte von zwei Frauen, die sich gegenseitig nicht ausstehen konnten, weil sie sich in denselben Mann verliebt hatten, doch als er sie schließlich beide betrog, fanden sie in ihrer Trauer darüber zueinander.

_Könnt’s da nicht sein,_  
 _wenn eine mit der andern so allein,_  
 _dass sie… wenn sie… falls sie… eventuell…_  
 _hmmm…_  
 _Sie wissen, was ich meine_  
 _und ich weiß, was Sie meinen_  
 _und ich weiß, dass Sie’s wissen_  
 _und Sie wissen dass ich’s weiß._  
 _Also, sein wir diskret, also sein wir gescheit_  
 _und verlieren kein Wort mehr über die Angelegenheit_.

Das Publikum brach in tosenden Applaus aus, als die Sängerin sich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln verbeugte. Fünf Zugaben mussten sie und der ältere Herr spielen, und beim letzten Lied war die Hohenzollerndiele endgültig außer Rand und Band. Fast jeder im Publikum sang mit, sodass sich das Stück fast wie eine Hymne anhörte.

_Was will man nur? Ist das Kultur,_   
_dass jeder Mensch verpönt ist,_   
_der klug und gut, jedoch mit Blut_   
_von eig‘ner Art durchströmt ist?_   
_Dass g'rade die Kategorie_   
_vor dem Gesetz verbannt ist,_   
_die im Gefühl, bei Lust und Spiel_   
_und in der Art verwandt ist?_   
_Und dennoch sind die meisten stolz,_   
_dass sie von ander'm Holz!_

_Wir sind nun einmal anders als die andern,_   
_die nur im Gleichschritt der Moral geliebt,_   
_neugierig erst durch tausend Wunder wandern,_   
_und für die's doch nur das Banale gibt._   
_Wir aber wissen nicht, wie das Gefühl ist,_   
_denn wir sind alle and'rer Welten Kind._   
_Wir lieben nur die lila Nacht, die schwül ist,_   
_weil wir ja anders als die andern sind._

_Wozu die Qual, uns die Moral_   
_der andern aufzudrängen?_   
_Wir, hört geschwind, sind wie wir sind,_   
_selbst, wollte man uns hängen._   
_Wer aber denkt, dass man uns hängt,_   
_den sollte man beweinen._   
_Doch bald gebt Acht, es wird über Nacht_   
_auch uns’re Sonne scheinen._   
_Dann haben wir dasselbe Recht erstritten._   
_Wir leiden nicht mehr, sondern sind gelitten._

_Wir sind nun einmal anders als die andern,_   
_die nur im Gleichschritt der Moral geliebt,_   
_neugierig erst durch tausend Wunder wandern,_   
_und für die's doch nur das Banale gibt._   
_Wir aber wissen nicht, wie das Gefühl ist,_   
_denn wir sind alle and'rer Welten Kind._   
_Wir lieben nur die lila Nacht, die schwül ist,_   
_weil wir ja anders als die andern sind._

Es waren gar nicht so sehr die Worte, die den Zauber ausmachten, sondern die Menschen, die sie sangen. So gut wie alle im Café waren aufgestanden und hatten ihre Gläser und Tassen erhoben. Die meisten hielten ihren Partner, ihre Partnerin oder einfach ihre Tischnachbarn in den Armen, und alle sangen mit einer Lautstärke, als sollte man es in Paris noch hören. 

Elisabeth sang nicht mit, sie brachte es einfach nicht fertig. Aber sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Ort nicht mehr fremd. Sie sah in all die glücklichen Gesichter und fragte sich, welche Geschichten wohl dahinter stecken mochten. Vermutlich hatte mehr als die Hälfte der Anwesenden zu Hause einen Ehemann oder eine Ehefrau sitzen. Jemand, der seit Jahren mit ihnen zusammenlebte und doch nichts ahnte von ihren wahren Gefühlen. Aber hier konnten sie frei sein, konnten sie selbst sein, und aus jedem Ton klang die Sehnsucht nach einem Leben, in dem alles anders war. 

Fräulein Anstedt und ihre Partnerin hielten ein befreundetes Paar in den Armen, während sie aus Leibeskräften das letzte Lied schmetterten. Wie viele andere hier, schienen sie es auswendig zu kennen. Manuela beteiligte sich ebenso wenig an dem Gesang wie Elisabeth, aber sie wirkte tief ergriffen. Ungefähr nach der Hälfte des Liedes nahm sie Elisabeths Hand und ließ sie bis zum Ende nicht mehr los. 

Als der letzte Applaus verklungen war, rückte Manuela ein wenig von Elisabeth ab. „Bereuen Sie es, dass ich Sie hierher eingeladen habe?“, fragte sie schüchtern.

„Nein.“ Elisabeth drückte warm ihre Hand, bevor sie sie losließ. „Aber es ist eine andere Welt.“

Manuela warf einen erschrockenen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Ich muss gehen“, verkündete sie bedauernd. „Können wir uns diese Woche noch sehen?“

Elisabeth schaute sie lange an. „Ja, kommen Sie am Mittwoch zu mir“, hörte sie sich sagen und bereute die Worte, sobald sie sie ausgesprochen hatte. Aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft, sie wieder zurückzunehmen. 

Manuela erhob sich rasch und zahlte. Das leise Lächeln, das um ihre Mundwinkel spielte, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie glücklich Elisabeths Antwort sie machte. 

Es hätte noch vieles zu sagen gegeben, doch Manuela musste die nächste Straßenbahn bekommen. Also erhob sich auch Elisabeth und zahlte, während Manuela die Mäntel holte. Ihr Abschied war kurz und überhastet, aber die Eindrücke des Tages verfolgten Elisabeth noch bis in ihre Träume.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

In den nächsten zwei Tagen türmten sich in Elisabeths Papierkorb zusammengeknüllte Briefe, in denen sie das bevorstehende Treffen am Mittwoch wieder absagte. Sie war sich sicher, einen großen Fehler zu begehen, zumal sie Manuela sogar eingeladen hatte, zu sich in die Wohnung zu kommen. Hatte sie vergessen, was das letzte Mal geschehen war, als Manuela bei ihr gewesen war? 

Nein, sie hatte es nicht vergessen, und wenn sie ganz ehrlich mit sich war, hatte sie genau deswegen diesen Vorschlag gemacht. Wohlwissend, dass Karl von Westhofen fünf Tage in seiner Kaserne sein würde und Manuela ihre Tochter vermutlich zu deren Freundin bringen würde. Noch war es möglich, ihr Treffen abzusagen und mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde wurde Elisabeth nervöser. Schließlich war sie eine Frau mit Prinzipien, oder nicht? 

Aber es gelang ihr nicht, der mahnenden Stimme in sich zu gehorchen. Letztlich schaffte es keiner der Briefe bis zum Postkasten, und irgendwann war der Mittwoch da. Elisabeth sagte sich noch am Vormittag, dass sie Manuela an der Türschwelle wieder fortzuschicken könnte, doch eine andere Seite von ihr zählte schon heimlich die Stunden bis zu ihrem Treffen. Seltsamerweise fühlte Elisabeth sich trotzdem völlig unvorbereitet, als es um 15 Uhr bei ihr an der Tür klopfte. Prompt wich ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht und sie musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, bevor sie die Tür öffnen konnte. 

Da stand Manuela, atemberaubend schön wie immer, aber vollkommen durchnässt. Regentropfen perlten ihr von Hut und Mantel und hinterließen einen kleinen See im Korridor. Die ebenfalls nasse Tasche über ihrer Schulter wies darauf hin, dass Manuela sich offenbar auf einen Übernachtungsbesuch einstellte. Elisabeth versuchte, sich ihre aufsteigende Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen und nahm Manuela erst einmal die Tasche ab. 

„Kommen Sie bloß rein, Sie sind ja klitschnass.“ Elisabeth trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Manuela eintreten konnte. Sofort zog sie ihr den Mantel aus und hängte ihn vor den Ofen. Dann setzte sie einen Kessel Wasser auf und reichte Manuela einen heißen Tee. Sie hätte gern irgendein belangloses Gespräch begonnen, aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Stattdessen machte sie sich umständlich an der Teekanne zu schaffen und holte das Sieb heraus, ehe der Tee richtig durchgezogen war. 

Manuela hielt ihre Tasse in beiden Händen und beobachtete sie. „Ich könnte Sie stundenlang nur anschauen“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Es macht mich glücklich.“ 

Elisabeth setzte sich und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, um sie nicht anschauen zu müssen. „Ist Lilli bei ihrer Freundin?“

Manuela nickte. „Sie hat sich riesig gefreut, dass sie heute bei Rosemarie übernachten darf. Das wünscht sie sich schon die ganze Zeit.“ 

Rosemarie war Lillis Sitznachbarin in der Schule und die beiden hatten schon am ersten Schultag Freundschaft geschlossen. Elisabeth hatte sie so manches Mal ermahnen müssen, weil sie sich während des Unterrichts etwas zugeflüstert hatten, aber insgeheim freute Elisabeth sich für Lilli. Eine gute Freundin machte im Schulalltag vieles leichter. „Konnte Ihr Kindermädchen nicht auf sie aufpassen?“ Elisabeths Frage klang steifer, als sie beabsichtigt hatte und sie spürte Manuelas Verunsicherung. 

„Ich habe ihr freigegeben“, antwortete Manuela zögernd. „Weder Käthe noch Lilli müssen unbedingt davon wissen, wenn ich heute vielleicht nicht nach Hause komme.“

Elisabeth wischte einen Krümel vom Tisch. „Ich bin froh, dass Lilli in Rosemarie so eine gute Freundin hat,“ sagte sie, während sie auf den Tisch starrte, als befände sich dort Robinson Crusoes Schatz.

„Elisabeth…“ Manuela fasste ihre Hand, als Elisabeth nach ihrer Teetasse greifen wollte. „Freuen Sie sich nicht, mich zu sehen?“

„Doch, natürlich.“ 

„Sind Sie sicher?“ Manuela strich mit den Fingerkuppen über Elisabeths Handrücken und sah sie aufmerksam an. Elisabeth verfing sich in den graublauen Tiefen und fand nicht mehr heraus. Sie konnte dieser Frau nicht das Geringste vormachen. Schon damals im Stift hatte Manuela verstanden, was Elisabeth fühlte, noch bevor sie selbst es begriffen hatte. 

Erst jetzt wurde Elisabeth bewusst, wie kalt Manuelas Hand war. „Sie sind ja halb erfroren“, flüsterte sie. „Wie lange sind Sie denn durch den Regen gelaufen?"

„Die Straßenbahn ist ausgefallen.“ Manuela zeigte auf ihre Strümpfe, die ebenfalls nass waren. 

„Sie sollten erst einmal ein heißes Bad nehmen“, beschloss Elisabeth. „Das Lehrerwohnhaus verfügt über eine eigene Badewanne in der Waschküche.“

„Ein Bad?“ Manuela schaute unschlüssig auf ihre nassen Strümpfe. „Ich weiß nicht… Ich möchte Ihnen keine Umstände machen...“ 

Aber Elisabeth war schon aufgestanden, um ein frisches Paar Strümpfe, Handtücher und Seife zu holen. „Ich merke doch, wie durchgefroren Sie sind“, sagte sie in resolutem Tonfall. „Und ich möchte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Sie sich hier eine Lungenentzündung zuziehen.“ 

Mit den Handtüchern unter dem Arm öffnete Elisabeth ihre Wohnungstür und forderte Manuela auf, ihr zur folgen. Sie führte Manuela die Treppe hinunter in den Keller, wo sich am Ende des Ganges die Waschküche befand. „Ich vermute, Sie haben zu Hause eine komfortablere Wanne“, entschuldige sie sich. „Aber Sie werden sehen, dass diese durchaus bequem ist.“ Sie legte die frischen Strümpfe für Manuela neben die Badewanne, beheizte den Waschkessel und ließ Wasser in die Wanne laufen. „Es hat seine Vorteile, an einer modernen Schule zu unterrichten“, sagte sie lächelnd, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. „Man hat allen Schnickschnack.“ 

Eine Weile warteten sie schweigend, bis sich die Wanne mit genügend Wasser gefüllt hatte. Elisabeth drehte den Hahn zu und wollte den Raum verlassen, als Manuela sie am Arm fasste. „Lassen Sie mich nicht allein“, bat sie. „Ich bin doch gekommen, um Sie zu sehen.“

Elisabeth dachte erst, sie hätte sich verhört. Manuela konnte doch unmöglich erwarten, dass sie ihr beim Baden zuschaute! Außerdem gab es hier weder einen Stuhl noch irgendeine andere Sitzgelegenheit. 

„Leisten Sie mir Gesellschaft in der Wanne“, schlug Manuela vor und Elisabeth ließ vor Schreck fast ihre Handtücher fallen. Ehe sie protestieren konnte, hatte Manuela schon die Tür abgeschlossen und ihre Seife auf dem Wannenrand abgelegt. „Bitte, Elisabeth.“

Elisabeth hängte die Handtücher über einen Haken, während sie mit sich selbst rang. Manuelas Vorschlag grenzte an Tollheit. Auf keinen Fall würde sie dem zustimmen! Es würde überhaupt kein Problem sein, dass Manuela sich in der Wanne aufwärmte, während sie selbst in ihrer Wohnung ein Buch las. Länger als eine halbe Stunde würde es nicht dauern, und dann konnten sie in Ruhe ihren Tee weiter trinken. 

Doch während Elisabeth innerlich ein Argument nach dem anderen aufzählte, warum sie schnellstens die Waschküche verlassen sollte, bewegten ihre Hände sich wie von selbst, legten ihre Kette und ihre Ringe ab, zogen Schuhe, Kleid, Strümpfe und Unterwäsche aus und legten alles sorgsam gefaltet neben die Badewanne. Und ehe sie sich versah, stieg sie hinein in das heiße Wasser. „Zufrieden?“, fragte sie mit einer Kühnheit, die sie selbst überraschte. 

Falls ihr Verhalten Manuela verblüffte, ließ sie es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken. In Sekundenschnelle hatte auch sie sich ausgezogen und stieg zu Elisabeth in die Wanne. Sie seufzte leise, als sie ihren Rücken an Elisabeth lehnte und ihren Kopf an ihre Schulter bettete.

Um sie zu wärmen, legte Elisabeth ihre Arme um sie und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, als Manuela ihr kaltes Gesicht an ihre Wange lehnte. In den ersten Minuten zitterte Manuela noch heftig vor Kälte, aber schon bald tat das heiße Wasser seine Wirkung. Eigentlich hätten sie die Wanne nun verlassen können, aber Elisabeth spürte zum ersten Mal Manuelas Körper direkt an ihrem und es erfüllte sie mit einem Glück, das sie nicht zu beschreiben vermochte. Alles an Manuela war weich und rund und weiblich. Elisabeths Gedanke, dass sie hier nicht sein sollte, war noch da, aber er wehte leise in ihrem Kopf herum, wie ein Echo aus einem fernen Land, und erreichte sie nicht mehr. 

Keine von ihnen sprach. Das Wasser umgab sie wie eine Umarmung und es fühlte sich an, als würden sie etwas Heiliges miteinander teilen. Manuela hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und atmete tief und frei. Elisabeth hatte ihre Arme um Manuelas Oberkörper geschlungen und wünschte, sie könnten hier vor sich hin schrumpeln, bis der Morgen anbrach. 

Irgendwann griff Manuela nach dem Schwamm, der auf dem Rand der Wanne lag, und reichte ihn Elisabeth. Ohne zu zögern, nahm Elisabeth ihn an sich und strich damit sanft und bedächtig über Manuelas Gesicht. Erst über die Stirn, dann über ihre Wangen, ihre Nase, ihr Kinn, bis sie bei ihrem Nacken angelangt war. Sie wusch auch diesen so behutsam und vorsichtig, als hielte sie ein kostbares Geschenk in den Händen. Danach waren die beiden Schultern an der Reihe, dann der linke Arm und der rechte Arm. Als Elisabeth jeden einzelnen Finger gewaschen hatte, wanderte sie mit dem Schwamm wieder nach oben zu Manuelas Schlüsselbeinen. Fast andächtig bedachte sie jeden einzelnen Zentimeter mit Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe. Jede Erhebung, jede Kurve, jede Pore brachte ihr neue Erkenntnis. Wie konnte ein Mensch so schön sein? Am liebsten hätte Elisabeth jeden Millimeter Haut in einem Bilderrahmen verewigt und ihn in ihrem Innern aufgehängt, in einem Raum, wo niemand anderes hinkam und wo sie sich für den Rest ihres Lebens erinnern konnte. 

Manuela hielt ganz still, als traute sie sich nicht, sich zu bewegen. Elisabeth zögerte kurz, als sie bei ihren Brüsten angelangt war, doch dann fuhr sie mit dem Schwamm langsam über die weichen Rundungen. Manuela entfuhr ein Seufzen bei der Berührung, aber Elisabeth hörte es gar nicht. Wie in Trance glitt sie mit dem Schwamm auf und ab, als gäbe es auf der Welt nichts anderes mehr. Als Elisabeth in der Region unter dem Bauchnabel angekommen war, streckte Manuela abrupt die Beine nach vorn und stöhnte leise. Elisabeth hielt inne, aber dann legte Manuela ihre Hand auf ihre. „Hör nicht auf…“, flüsterte sie und zog ihre Beine wieder an. 

Elisabeth setzte den Schwamm wieder an und glitt langsam tiefer. Sie wanderte mit dem Schwamm zu Manuelas linker Hüfte und fuhr dann die Außenseite des Oberschenkels hoch. Mit langsam kreisenden Bewegungen wusch sie das Knie und wanderte von dort aus auf der Innenseite des Oberschenkels wieder zurück. Manuela hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und ihre Bauchdecke hob und senkte sich in unregelmäßigem Tempo. Sobald Elisabeth am Ansatz des Schamhaars angelangt war, ließ Manuela ihre Beine auseinander fallen, um ihr Raum zu geben. Ein Beben lief durch ihren Körper, als Elisabeth mit dem Schwamm sanft unter dem Bauchnabel entlangglitt, um am anderen Oberschenkel wieder hochzuwandern. Auch hier begann sie mit dem äußeren Bein, wusch dann das Knie und kehrte über den Innenschenkel wieder zurück. 

Als sie ihre Hand fortnahm und den Schwamm ins Wasser gleiten ließ, öffnete Manuela die Augen. Sie wirkte so ungeschützt und verletzlich, dass Elisabeth kaum zu atmen wagte. Ohne nachzudenken, beugte sie sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Manuelas Mund war weich wie Samt und Elisabeth verlor sich in dem Gefühl ihrer Lippen. Sie spürte die Berührung in jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Das Kribbeln breitete sich in Wellen aus, die in jede einzelne Zelle zu dringen schienen. Langsam und sinnlich glitten Manuelas Lippen über Elisabeths, nahmen sie in Besitz. Und Elisabeth gab ihren letzten Widerstand auf, gab sich hin, wollte nichts mehr auf dieser Welt als Manuelas Mund auf ihrem.

Nach einer Ewigkeit nahm Manuela ihre Hand. „Du hast eine Stelle vergessen“, flüsterte sie. Elisabeth fühlte sich wie fiebrig, als Manuela ihre Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel führte. Sie drückte die Hand in die weichen Falten und Elisabeth spürte das Zittern, das dabei durch Manuelas Körper fuhr. Manuela entfuhr ein seltsames Geräusch, eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust, und sie sah Elisabeth mit einem Blick an, der aus den tiefsten Tiefen ihrer Seele zu kommen schien. 

„Mein Mädchen“, flüsterte Elisabeth und küsste ihre Schläfe. „Was machst du nur mit mir?“

Manuela hörte nicht auf, sie anzuschauen, als sie begann, Elisabeths Hand langsam zwischen ihren Schenkeln hin und her zu bewegen. Prompt vergaß Elisabeth zu atmen, während sie sich von Manuela durch die weichen Tiefen und Furchen führen ließ. Sie konnte sich nicht sattsehen an dem Ausdruck in Manuelas Gesicht. So verletzlich, so offen, so bei sich und doch ganz bei Elisabeth. Ihre Augen waren dunkel vor Lust und für einen kurzen Moment wurde Elisabeth schwarz vor Augen, als zwischen ihren eigenen Beinen ein Feuer ausbrach. 

Elisabeth konnte nicht fassen, wie man so viel auf einmal fühlen konnte. Längst hatte sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als Manuela ihre Hand schließlich schneller und mit stärkerem Druck zu bewegen begann. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl und Elisabeth spürte eine so große, übermächtige Liebe für Manuela, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Manuelas Atmung ging jetzt schnell und stoßweise und plötzlich streckte ihr Körper sich durch und sie begann, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Wasser spritzte um sie herum aus der Wanne und Manuela entfuhr ein hoher Ton, der aus einer anderen Welt zu kommen schien. Dann endlich kam sie zur Ruhe und Elisabeth beugte sich zu ihr, küsste ihre Stirn und strich ihr die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. 

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie aneinander geschmiegt da und Elisabeth wiegte Manuela hin und her, sprachlos und überwältigt. Als Manuela sich zu ihr umdrehte, war sie schöner denn je. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Schönheit wehtun konnte? Aber so war es. Manuela anzusehen, löste eine seltsame Form von Schmerz in Elisabeth aus, die nur durch Berührungen und Küsse gelindert werden konnte.

„Elisabeth?“ 

„Hm?“ Elisabeths Stimme klang heiser, als hätte sie eine Ewigkeit nicht gesprochen.

„Können wir die Plätze tauschen?“ Manuela wartete ihre Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern löste sich schon aus Elisabeths Umarmung.

Der Gedanke, irgendetwas zu verändern, gefiel Elisabeth gar nicht, aber sie war nicht in der Verfassung zu protestieren. Als sie sich erhob, spürte sie sofort die Kälte im Raum und war froh, als sie wieder in das warme Wasser zurückgleiten konnte. Wie Manuela es zuvor getan hatte, lehnte Elisabeth sich an sie, und Manuela schlang ihre Arme um Elisabeths Oberkörper. 

Elisabeth brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich in dieser Position entspannen konnte. Noch nie hatte sie jemand so gehalten, nicht einmal ihre Mutter oder ihr Kindermädchen. Ihre Eltern hatten Berührungen als Zeichen der Verhätschelung angesehen, und erst als Elisabeth angefangen hatte, Kinder zu unterrichten, war ihr klar geworden, dass Menschen Berührungen brauchten. Und dass ein Kuss auf die Stirn ihre Mädchen nicht verdarb, sondern ihnen Kraft und Stärke gab. 

Manuela griff sich den Schwamm und führte das gleiche Ritual durch, mit dem Elisabeth sie bedacht hatte. Es fühlte sich sehr anders an, in der Rolle der Empfangenden zu sein. Wie konnte die Berührung einzelner Körperstellen so unterschiedliche Empfindungen hervorrufen? Alle Sinne schienen um ein Zehnfaches verstärkt und Elisabeth war froh, dass Manuela sich so viel Zeit ließ, denn sie kam mit ihrem Verstand kaum hinterher. Manuela hingegen schien in ihrer neuen Rolle aufzugehen und küsste sorgfältig jeden einzelnen Punkt, den sie zuvor mit dem Schwamm gestreift hatte. 

„Soll ich weitermachen?“, flüsterte sie Elisabeth ins Ohr, als sie mit dem Schwamm über die Innenseite ihres Schenkels fuhr. 

Elisabeth schüttelte den Kopf. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft und vor ihren Augen tanzten kleine Sterne auf und ab. Wenn Manuela nicht aufhörte, würde es im Lehrerwohnhaus des Auguste-Viktoria-Lyzeums womöglich zu einem Badeunfall kommen.

Manuela verharrte mit ihrem Schwamm auf Elisabeths Oberschenkel, als sie ihre Verfassung bemerkte. Nach einer Weile lehnte sie ihr Gesicht an Elisabeths Wange und wartete geduldig, bis deren Atem ruhiger wurde. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte sie schließlich und küsste Elisabeths Schläfe.

Elisabeth konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten. Sie merkte nur, dass ihr Körper ihr Stück für Stück die Kontrolle entriss. Es machte ihr Angst, aber andererseits war ihr bewusst, dass sie in ihrem Leben nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben würde, Manuela so nahe zu sein. Während sie noch zögerte, ließ Manuela den Schwamm ein kleines Stück höher gleiten und Elisabeth zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

Manuela beugte sich lächelnd über sie und küsste sie zärtlich. „Ich habe in einem Artikel in der _Freundin_ gelesen, dass es eine bestimmte Stelle bei Frauen gibt, die ihnen Lust bereitet“, flüsterte sie. „Möchtest du wissen, wo sie ist?“

Elisabeth legte ihre Hand auf ihre Augen, um ihr Erröten zu verbergen. Wollte sie? Wollte sie nicht? Wie sollte sie das beantworten?

„Ich würde sie dir so gern zeigen“, drängte Manuela sanft. „Du kannst jederzeit sagen, dass ich aufhören soll.“

Elisabeth wollte nein sagen, aber ihr Mund sagte wohl etwas anderes, denn sie sah Manuela glücklich lächeln. Kurz darauf glitt der Schwamm ins Wasser und Manuelas Hand legte sich warm auf Elisabeths Schamhaar. Ganz langsam wanderte sie weiter zwischen Elisabeths Furchen und bewegte sich dort behutsam auf und ab, bis Elisabeth sich nur noch wie ein Bündel Nerven fühlte. Doch das war erst der Anfang. Manuela hatte den Artikel offenbar gründlich gelesen, denn sie wusste genau, was sie tun musste, damit Elisabeth buchstäblich Hören und Sehen verging. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie so intensiv empfunden. Es war wie ein Rausch, der alles andere auf der Welt für nicht existent erklärte. Und als der Rausch seinen Höhepunkt fand, war Elisabeth so überwältigt, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Manuela küsste die salzige Nässe von ihren Wangen und hielt sie in ihren Armen, bis Elisabeth im warmen Wasser so träge wurde, dass sie die Lider halb geschlossen hielt. Wenn sie doch nur die Zeit anhalten könnte… Plötzlich hämmerte jemand lautstark gegen die Tür und Elisabeth schluckte vor Schreck Wasser. Sie sah alarmiert zu Manuela, die mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Tür starrte. Elisabeth legte stumm ihren Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund und deutete Manuela, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Fräulein von Bernburg?“, rief jemand von draußen. „Sind Sie hier drin?“ 

Elisabeth kletterte lautlos aus der Badewanne und warf Manuela ein Handtuch zu. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wenn man sie hier fand, würde sie das ihre Stelle kosten. Manuela stieg ebenfalls aus der Wanne und sie begannen, sich abzutrocknen, während draußen weiter gegen die Tür gehämmert wurde. Wieso wusste jemand, dass Elisabeth hier war? 

„Fräulein von Bernburg?“, rief die Stimme erneut. „Machen Sie bitte auf! Es ist wichtig!“

Elisabeth sah zu Manuela, die schon fast vollständig angezogen war. „Das klingt nach Fräulein Anstedt“, flüsterte sie. „Was macht die denn hier?“

„Bitte machen Sie auf, Fräulein von Bernburg.“ Die Stimme klang zunehmend verzweifelter. „Ich will Ihnen nichts Böses.“

Elisabeth zog sich in Windeseile an und riss dann die Tür auf. Fräulein Anstedt warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Manuela, bevor sie sich Elisabeth zuwandte. „Der Oberst ist auf dem Weg zu Ihnen“, sagte sie atemlos. „Er sucht nach seiner Frau.“

„Aber…“, stotterte Manuela, doch Fräulein Anstedt unterbrach sie hastig.

„Ich bin ihm eben begegnet und er hat mich nach Ihnen gefragt“, erklärte sie. „Ich habe bei Fräulein von Bernburg geklopft, und als ich sie nicht angetroffen habe, dachte ich mir, dass Sie vielleicht hier sind. Vorhin war hier abgeschlossen, als ich mich für die Wäsche eintragen wollte. Soll ich Ihren Gatten aufhalten, bis…“ Sie schaute an Manuela und Elisabeth herunter. „Ihre Erscheinung respektierlicher ist?“

„Ja, bitte“, antwortete Elisabeth für Manuela. „Erzählen Sie ihm irgendwas. Zeigen Sie ihm von mir aus den neuen Anstrich im Foyer.“ Sie sammelte in rasender Geschwindigkeit ihre restlichen Habseligkeiten zusammen, während Manuela rasch das Wasser aus der Badewanne ließ. „Wir brauchen zehn Minuten.“

„Bin schon unterwegs.“ Fräulein Anstedt spurtete den Gang entlang, während Elisabeth und Manuela aus der Waschküche huschten und in Elisabeths Wohnung schlichen. Elisabeth borgte Manuela einen zweiten Kamm und versteckte ihre Tasche im Kleiderschrank. Anschließend trat sie zu Manuela vor den Spiegel und schminkte sich notdürftig. 

Elisabeth sah die Angst in Manuelas Augen und wagte nicht, sie zu fragen, was in ihr vorging. Was immer auch der Grund dafür war, dass der Oberst hier aufkreuzte, sie mussten so tun, als wäre Manuela nur auf einen Tee vorbeigekommen. Manuela hatte gerade ihren Lippenstift angesetzt, da klopfte es vernehmlich an der Tür. Während Elisabeth betont ruhig zur Tür ging, setzte Manuela sich an den Esstisch, wo zum Glück noch das Teeservice stand.

„Guten Abend, Fräulein von Bernburg.“ Oberst von Westhofen lüftete höflich seine Offiziersmütze. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, aber ich bin auf der Suche nach meiner Gattin.“

„Guten Abend, Herr Oberst.“ Elisabeth reichte ihm höflich die Hand. „Sie haben Glück. Ihre Frau ist hier.“ Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite, damit er eintreten konnte. 

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, sobald er Manuela am Tisch erblickte. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du hier bist?“, fragte er ohne weitere Begrüßung. 

„Du warst ja nicht da.“ Manuela goss sich Tee in ihre Tasse und Elisabeth betete, dass ihrem Gatten nicht auffiel, wie Manuelas Hand dabei zitterte. „Es war eine spontane Entscheidung“, erklärte sie ruhig. „Lilli wollte bei einer Freundin übernachten und mir war nach Gesellschaft…“

„Wieso sind deine Haare nass?“ Der Oberst ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Tisch. „Was habt ihr gemacht?“

Manuela sah ihn so begriffsstutzig an, dass Elisabeth dem Herrgott für den Schauspielunterricht dankte, den sie damals im Stift bekommen hatte. „Wir sind spazieren gegangen“, antwortete sie schlicht. „Vielleicht hast du bemerkt, dass es draußen regnet?“ Sie bot ihm einen Stuhl an. „Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht in der Kaserne? Stimmt etwas nicht?“

„Ich wollte dich überraschen und habe mir einen halben Tag frei genommen.“ Der Säbel vom Oberst klapperte, als er sich zu Manuela an den Tisch setzte. „Aber ich habe weder dich noch Lilli angetroffen. Käthe erzählte mir schließlich, dass du ihr für den Abend frei gegeben hast, weil Lilli bei Rosemarie ist. Und dann habe ich gesehen, dass deine Zahnbürste fehlt.“ Er knallte seine Offiziersmütze auf den Tisch. „Was fällt dir ein, bei einer anderen Person zu übernachten, ohne mich um Erlaubnis zu fragen!“, brüllte er. 

Als Manuela nicht antwortete, schien ihm wieder einzufallen, dass sich noch eine weitere Person im Raum befand. „Dürfte ich bitte einen Moment allein mit meiner Frau sprechen?“, knurrte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. 

„Du kannst Fräulein von Bernburg nicht aus ihrer eigenen Wohnung werfen“, protestierte Manuela. „Wo soll sie denn hingehen? Sich in Luft auflösen?“

Elisabeth hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Bitte, Herr Oberst, klären Sie mit Ihrer Frau, was immer Sie zu klären haben“, sagte sie in gefasstem Ton. „Ich ziehe mich so lange in mein Schlafzimmer zurück.“ Sie warf Manuela einen aufmunternden Blick zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

Erst als sie allein in ihrem Schlafzimmer stand, sickerte in Elisabeths Bewusstsein, was gerade geschehen war. Ihr Abend mit Manuela war zu Ende, bevor er richtig begonnen hatte. Der Oberst würde seine Frau mitnehmen und sie würden sich nicht einmal in Ruhe verabschieden können. Elisabeth presste ihre Handballen gegen ihre brennenden Augenlider. Gerade noch hatte sie sich so gut gefühlt. Warum machte das Schicksal ihr das gleich wieder kaputt? 

„Was läuft da mit dir und dem Fräulein?“, hörte sie nebenan die barsche Stimme vom Oberst. „Andauernd triffst du dich mit der, vernachlässigst deine Pflichten als Ehefrau und Mutter… Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder! Ist sonst noch jemand hier? Habt ihr Herrenbesuch?“

Die Erkenntnis traf Elisabeth wie ein Schlag. Manuelas Mann hatte sich nicht zufällig einen halben Tag freigenommen. Er hatte Verdacht geschöpft. Und siehe da, kaum waren Mann und Kind außer Haus, war seine Frau wieder bei der Klassenlehrerin ihrer Tochter…

Elisabeth atmete tief durch. Das hatte sie nun davon, dass sie einmal ein bisschen von dem Glück haben wollte, das für andere Menschen ganz normal schien. Einmal lieben und geliebt werden - offenbar war das in ihrem Leben nicht vorgesehen. Niemals hatte sie in eine Situation wie diese kommen wollen, und jetzt saß sie hier, verbannt aus ihrem eigenen Wohnzimmer. 

Von nebenan drangen gedämpfte Stimmen an ihr Ohr. Es war nicht zu verstehen, was gesagt wurde, aber Elisabeth konnte es sich denken. Manuela tischte ihrem Gatten irgendeine Lüge auf und er würde sie großzügig wieder in sein Haus aufnehmen. 

Es war vorbei. Es musste vorbei sein. Sie hatte vorher gewusst, dass es in einer Katastrophe enden würde, und nun war sie eingetreten. Der Oberst würde seine Frau nicht mehr an den Sonntagen fortlassen. Und sich heimlich an den Mittwochvormittagen zu treffen, konnte Elisabeth sich nicht vorstellen. So tief wollte sie nicht sinken. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Elisabeth aus ihren Gedanken. Manuela sah verweint und niedergeschlagen aus, aber ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, tauchte hinter ihr der Oberst im Türrahmen auf. „Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Fräulein von Bernstein“, sagte er und schob sich an Manuela vorbei, um ihr die Hand zu schütteln. „Offenbar habe ich die Situation falsch eingeschätzt.“

Elisabeth zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie die Dinge aufklären konnten, Herr Oberst“, sagte sie und ekelte sich dabei vor sich selbst. „Es tut mir meinerseits Leid, dass Sie Unannehmlichkeiten hatten.“ Sie wandte sich an Manuela. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie Ihren Gatten begleiten werden?“

Manuela nickte stumm und Elisabeth holte ihre Tasche aus dem Kleiderschrank. Als sie ihr die Tasche überreichte, wirkte Manuela so zerbrechlich, dass Elisabeth Angst hatte, sie würde jeden Moment umfallen. Aber sie hielt sich tapfer und ließ sich von ihrem Mann in Hut und Mantel helfen. 

Elisabeth begleitete das Ehepaar noch durch den Korridor zur Haustür. Draußen drehte Manuela sich noch einmal um. „Auf Wiedersehen, Fräulein von Bernburg“, sagte sie, als ihre Augen Elisabeths fanden. „Danke für den schönen Nachmittag.“

„Der Dank ist ganz auf meiner Seite.“ Elisabeth rang sich zu einem förmlichen Lächeln durch. „Es war wunderbar mit Ihnen zu… plaudern.“

Der Oberst lüftete noch einmal seine Mütze, dann blieb Elisabeth allein zurück. Wie mechanisch räumte sie das Teeservice vom Tisch ab und wusch die Tassen ab. Anschließend ging sie noch einmal in die Waschküche, um zu prüfen, ob sie den Raum wirklich ordentlich hinterlassen hatten. Es sah alles aus wie immer. Nichts wies daraufhin, dass Elisabeth hier ihren Körper und ihre Seele hergegeben hatte. Sie schloss die Tür, ging zurück in ihre Wohnung und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Die Tränen kamen zögernd und leise, bis sie irgendwann nicht mehr aufhören wollten.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 10**

Als Elisabeth am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag sie noch vollständig bekleidet auf ihrem Bett. Ihre Füße waren klamm von der Kälte im Zimmer und sie machte als erstes Feuer im Ofen, obwohl es sich vor dem Unterricht kaum noch lohnte. Ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte ihre Befürchtung, dass sie aussah, als hätte sie einen Magen-Darm Virus hinter sich. Hätte eine Schülerin in dieser Verfassung vor ihr gesessen, hätte sie das Kind auf der Stelle nach Hause geschickt. Elisabeth schüttete kochendes Wasser in ihre Spüle, goss noch ein wenig kaltes Wasser dazu und schrubbte so lange in ihrem Gesicht herum, bis sie nicht mehr grippig, sondern nur noch übernächtigt aussah. 

Während sie sich anzog, verbot sie sich, auch nur für eine Sekunde über den gestrigen Tag nachzudenken. Andernfalls würde sie es nicht bis zur Tür schaffen. Später jedoch, als ihr Blick beim Betreten der Klasse auf Lilli von Westhofen fiel, konnte sie nicht mehr verhindern, dass eine Flut von Gefühlen über sie herein brach. Während die Klasse ihre Bücher aufschlug, drehte Elisabeth sich zur Tafel und atmete so lange ein und aus, bis wieder Blut in ihr Gesicht zurückkehrte. „Wir wiederholen heute, was wir in der letzten Stunde gelernt haben“, verkündete sie mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme. „Wer kann mir sagen, welcher Dichter 1788 geboren wurde und 1857 gestorben ist?“

Sofort schossen siebenundzwanzig Finger in die Höhe. Nur Lilli hatte die Frage nicht mitbekommen, weil sie mit Rosemarie tuschelte. Elisabeth überging ihr Geflüster geflissentlich. „Anna von Gartner?“

Ein mageres Mädchen mit roten Haaren und Sommersprossen erhob sich. „Joseph von Eichendorff, Fräulein von Bernburg.“

„Richtig.“ Elisabeth gebot ihr, sich wieder zur setzen. „Und wer kann ein Gedicht von ihm aufsagen?“

Wieder hoben fast alle in der Klasse die Hand, nur Lilli war noch immer mit ihrer Nachbarin beschäftigt. „Lilli“, sagte Elisabeth streng. „Darf ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass der Unterricht bereits begonnen hat?“

Lilli schrak zusammen und wurde puterrot. „Verzeihung, Fräulein von Bernburg“, stotterte sie. „Soll… soll ich ein Gedicht aufsagen?“

„Bitte.“ Elisabeth nickte ihr zu. „Wir hören dir zu.“

Lilli stand umständlich von ihrem Stuhl auf und starrte auf die Tafel, als stünden dort die Worte, die sie rezitieren wollte. „Echte Liebe“, sagte sie mit ihrer hellen Stimme. 

„ _Lau in der Nacht mag ich nimmer sein._  
 _Kalt oder brennend wie ein lohes Feuer!_  
 _Oh, Lust und Leiden sind nur farblos, klein,_  
 _wo Liebe nicht ergriffen hat das Steuer!_

_Wer noch bei Sinnen, ist kein rechter Freier._   
_Wirf von dir ohne Zagen all, was dein._   
_Der stirbt vor Liebe nicht, ein Halbgetreuer,_   
_wer von der Liebe mehr verlangt als Pein…“_

Lilli stockte und sah schüchtern zu Elisabeth. „Den Rest habe ich vergessen“, sagte sie kleinlaut. 

Elisabeth hatte Mühe, sie nicht anzustarren. Dieses Gedicht hatten sie nie durchgenommen und sie fragte sich, woher Lilli es hatte. Das Mädchen schaute beschämt auf seine Schuhe und um es zu erlösen, fuhr Elisabeth fort:

_“Gleichwie ein Schiff, wenn sich die Wetter schwärzen,_   
_an jähen Klippen treibt bei finstrer Nacht_   
_auf weitem Meer der Wind‘ und Wogen Spiel._   
_So auf dem wüsten Meere meiner Schmerzen_   
_such ich, auf neue Leiden nur bedacht,_   
_im Hoffnungslosen meines Glückes Ziel.“_

Lilli verfolgte staunend Elisabeths Rezitation und diese räusperte sich, als sie geendet hatte. Hätte Manuela nicht ein anderes Gedicht beim Strümpfe Stopfen aufsagen können, das sie weniger an ihre ausweglose Situation erinnern würde? Der Deutschunterricht war ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt für Sentimentalitäten. „Vielen Dank, Lilli“, sagte Elisabeth mit einem Kopfnicken, das kühler ausfiel, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. „Aber dieses Gedicht haben wir gar nicht im Unterricht behandelt.“

„Ich weiß.“ Lilli ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich hab’s von meiner Mutter. Sie sagt es manchmal auf, während sie meine Socken stopft.“

Die Klasse fing an zu lachen und Elisabeth forderte Lilli auf, sich zu setzen. „Wer kann das Gedicht aufsagen, das wir in der letzten Stunde durchgenommen haben?“

Dieses Mal meldete sich auch Rosemarie und sagte brav die _Winternacht_ auf. Der Unterricht verlief von nun an etwas flüssiger und Elisabeth war froh, dass ihre Klasse es ihr an diesem Tag so leicht machte. Sie hatte großes Glück mit ihren Mädchen. 

Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sie sich nach der ersten Stunde so erschöpft, als hätte sie schon den ganzen Tag hinter sich. Im Lehrerzimmer angekommen, setzte sie sich zu Fräulein Anstedt, die sich lächelnd zu ihr umdrehte. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken“, sagte Elisabeth leise. „Ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld.“ 

„Nicht zu danken, Fräulein von Bernburg.“ Fräulein Anstedt legte ihre Hand kurz auf Elisabeths und drückte sie. „Ich weiß, Sie hätten das auch für mich getan.“

Elisabeth nickte und stand schnell auf, ehe Fräulein Anstedt bemerken konnte, in welcher Verfassung sie war. „Vielen Dank jedenfalls“, sagte sie noch einmal. „Wenn ich mich einmal revanchieren kann…“

„Das können Sie bestimmt.“ Fräulein Anstedt zwinkerte ihr zu. „Wir müssen alle zusammenhalten, nicht wahr?“

Elisabeth wollte gerade antworten, da mischte sich Fräulein von Bünau ein. „Ich suche noch jemanden, der sich für die Osterdekoration verantwortlich fühlt“, sagte sie und drückte Fräulein Anstedt und Elisabeth einen Zettel in die Hand. „Würden Sie beide das mit Ihren Sextanern zu übernehmen?“

* * *

Elisabeth fühlte sich wie gerädert, als sie abends in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte. Stunde um Stunde hatte sie es hinausgezögert, in ihre Unterkunft zurückzugehen, doch jetzt gab es keine Ausrede mehr. Anstatt sich etwas zu Essen zu machen, ließ Elisabeth sich müde auf ihre Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen. Alles in ihr fühlte sich leer und bleiern an. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal dazu aufraffen, ein Buch zu lesen. 

Eine Stunde lang starrte sie in ihrem Sessel aus dem Fenster, unfähig, einen Gedanken festzuhalten. Schließlich ging sie ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch je länger sie im Bett lag, desto mehr holte sie ein, woran sie am Tag nicht zu denken gewagt hatte. 

Was war nur los mit ihr? Vor kaum einer Woche hatte sie Manuela von sich aus gesagt, dass sie sich nicht mehr sehen könnten, und sie hatte es durchaus ernst gemeint. Nun lag sie hier wach, wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und hielt ihren eigenen Vorschlag nicht aus. Und alles, was dazwischen lag, war ein Nachmittag in der Hohenzollerndiele und eine denkwürdige Stunde in der Waschküche des Lehrerwohnhauses. 

Die folgenden Tage und Nächte verliefen ähnlich elend. Am Sonntagmorgen musste Elisabeth sich zwingen aufzustehen. Manuela würde an diesem Tag nicht kommen, aber Elisabeth fand sich trotzdem pünktlich um 15 Uhr am Fennsee ein. Fast zwei Stunden lang stapfte sie durch den nassen Schneematsch im Park, bevor sie es wagte, wieder nach Hause zu gehen, wo nur graue Leere auf sie wartete. 

Am Montag erhielt Elisabeth einen Brief von Manuela. Den ganzen Nachmittag lief sie mit dem Umschlag in der Tasche durch die Schule und traute sich nicht, ihn zu öffnen. Nach Feierabend schenkte sie sich als erstes ein Glas Wein ein, bevor sie das Couvert aufriss. 

_Liebste Elisabeth,_

_ich kann Dir gar nicht beschreiben, wie mir zumute ist. Du fehlst mir so unendlich. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich mir sofort meinen Mantel schnappen und vorbeikommen. Aber es geht nicht. Karl beobachtet mich auf Schritt und Tritt. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er Verdacht schöpfen würde, aber ich habe ihn wohl unterschätzt. Ich dachte immer, es interessiert ihn nicht, was ich tue, doch offenbar spielt es keine Rolle, dass er mich nicht liebt. Als Ehefrau bin ich sein Besitz und habe ihm treu und ergeben zu sein._

_Karl hegt den Verdacht, dass ich mich mit einem anderen Mann treffe und dass Du damit zu tun hast. Er hat mir verboten, weiterhin Zeit mit Dir zu verbringen. Ich würde meine Pflichten vernachlässigen, hat er gesagt. Dabei stimmt das gar nicht. Er ist derjenige, der in einer anderen Welt lebt und so tut, als würde er den nächsten Krieg anführen, anstatt endlich zuzugeben, dass er körperlich nicht einmal in der Lage ist, längere Zeit in einem Schützengraben zu liegen. Sowohl bei der Arbeit als auch zu Hause erteilt er nur Befehle, damit sein Zustand nicht auffällt, und Lilli und ich sind wohl seine Untergefreiten._

_Vor dem Krieg war Karl ein anderer Mensch und es ist traurig mitanzusehen, dass er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst ist. Wahrscheinlich ist er deshalb auch so eifersüchtig. Vielleicht darf ich nicht glücklicher sein als er. Liebste, liebste Elisabeth, ich wünschte, Du wärst bei mir, oder ich bei Dir, ganz egal. Deine Gegenwart erfüllt mich mit Leben. Ohne Dich fühlt sich alles tot an. Ich muss sehr aufpassen, dass ich meine Verzweiflung nicht an Lilli auslasse. Bisher gelingt es mir ganz gut, aber mit jedem Tag wird es schwieriger._

_Es fällt mir unendlich schwer, Dir dies zu schreiben, aber ich sehe im Moment keine Möglichkeit, dass wir uns sehen. Aber bitte, bitte nimm das nicht zum Anlass, mich zu vergessen. Mir wird schon etwas einfallen. Es braucht einfach nur Zeit. Bitte warte auf mich. Wirst Du das tun, liebste Elisabeth? Ich finde keine Worte dafür, was mir der Tag mit Dir bedeutet hat._

_Zum Zeichen, dass ich an Dich denke, lege ich einen Zettel aus meinem alten Tagebuch bei. Das Buch, das ich damals nicht abgeben wollte. Du warst die einzige, der ich damals vertraut habe und Du hast dieses Vertrauen nie enttäuscht. Ich weiß nicht, ob Du Dich noch an die Situation erinnerst, aber ich weiß es noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ich hatte für die Deutschstunde alles so gut gelernt, aber kaum hast Du mich aufgerufen und mich angesehen, habe ich schlagartig alles vergessen. Erst nachdem ich zu Dir gegangen bin und Du mich angehört hast, wurde es besser. Deshalb habe ich den Text immer aufbewahrt, jedenfalls die erste Strophe. Der Zettel lag fünfzehn Jahre in meinem Tagebuch, aber nun sollst Du ihn haben._

_Auf ewig die Deine._

_Manuela_

Elisabeth griff noch einmal nach dem Couvert und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass noch ein unscheinbarer Papierschnipsel darin lag. Er war offensichtlich aus einem Liederbuch gerissen worden und hatte inzwischen eine gelbliche Farbe angenommen. Schon beim Lesen der ersten Zeile kam die Erinnerung und versetzte Elisabeth in eine längst vergangene Zeit:

_Oh, dass ich tausend Zungen hätte_   
_und einen tausendfachen Mund,_   
_so stimmt ich damit um die Wette_   
_vom allertiefsten Herzensgrund_   
_ein Loblied nach dem andern an_   
_von dem, was Gott an mir getan._

Elisabeth wischte sich über die Augen, während sie mit der anderen Hand über die Zeilen fuhr. Sie würde Manuelas Worten so gern Glauben schenken, aber realistisch war ihre Hoffnung nicht. Von Luftschlössern hatte Elisabeth noch nie etwas gehalten, denn ihrer Erfahrung nach führten sie eher ins Elend als in etwas Gutes. _Im Hoffnungslosen meines Glückes Ziel finden_ , wie in dem Gedicht, das Lilli zitiert hatte - das war leider der kürzeste Weg ins Unglück. 

Elisabeth führte den Brief an ihre Lippen und küsste das Papier, bevor sie ihn in ihre Nachttischschublade legte. So wie in den letzten Tagen konnte es unmöglich weitergehen. Und wenn sie sich an eine unrealistische Hoffnung klammerte, würde sie alles noch schlimmer machen. Sie musste zurück in ihr Leben finden und das würde sie nicht, wenn sie jeden Tag auf eine weitere Nachricht von Manuela wartete. 

Als Elisabeth abends unter ihre Bettdecke schlüpfte, wie immer in den letzten Tagen viel zu früh, fiel ihr ein Ratschlag ein, den sie Manuela an ihrem ersten Tag im Helenen-Stift gegeben hatte. _Jeden Abend sagst du zu dir selbst: Ich werde hier sehr, sehr glücklich sein._ Ja, genau das würde sie tun. Sie würde sich auf das konzentrieren, was sie früher glücklich gemacht hatte. Und vielleicht, mit der Zeit, würde der Schmerz weniger werden. 

* * *

Aus Tagen wurden Wochen, und aus Wochen wurden Monate. Ostern kam und ging und Elisabeth tat ihr Bestes, um an ihr altes Leben anzuknüpfen. Das war nicht einfach, denn jeden Morgen, wenn sie Lilli in der zweiten Reihe sitzen sah, krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen. Und jedes Mal, wenn Fräulein Anstedt sie mit ihrem warmen Lächeln begrüßte, musste sie an das Geheimnis denken, das sie beide teilten. 

Mehr als einmal hatte Elisabeth ernsthaft überlegt, sich auf einen Kaffee in die Hohenzollerndiele zu setzen, nur um noch einmal die Menschen zu beobachten, die lebten, was sie nicht leben konnte. Wie viele Frauen es gab, die sich zu anderen Frauen hingezogen fühlten, konnte sie nur dort erleben. Im Berliner Stadtbild waren sie unsichtbar. Was war das nur für eine Welt, in der Menschen nicht so sein konnten, wie sie waren? Einmal hatte Fräulein Anstedt sie sogar direkt gefragt, ob sie mit in die Hohenzollerndiele kommen wolle, aber Elisabeth hatte abgelehnt. Wenn sie überhaupt hinging, wollte sie allein sein und ungestört an Manuela denken können. 

In der ersten Jahreshälfte war Elisabeth Manuela noch bei zwei Gelegenheiten begegnet. Einmal auf einer Schulfeier und einmal bei einem routinemäßigen Elterngespräch. Obwohl sie bei der Schulfeier auf die Begegnung mit ihr vorbereitet war, riss der tatsächliche Anblick Manuelas sie fast von den Füßen. Dank ihrer jahrelangen Routine blieb sie äußerlich gefasst und auch Manuela blieb ruhig, aber Elisabeth sah ihr an, dass es ihr ähnlich ging. 

Beim zweiten Elterngespräch der VIa wurde Manuela von ihrem Gatten begleitet, auch wenn er von den Leistungen seiner Tochter nicht viel Ahnung zu haben schien. Die Überprüfung von Lillis Hausaufgaben war wohl Manuelas Bereich. Elisabeth gab sich in dem Gespräch große Mühe, die Eltern wissen zu lassen, was für eine Bereicherung ihre Tochter im Unterricht war und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, als Manuela ihr dankbar zulächelte. Die Liebe zu diesem Kind schmiedete ein unsichtbares Band zwischen ihnen, auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr begegneten. 

Nach beiden Begebenheiten brauchte Elisabeth lange, um sich davon zu erholen. Trotzdem wich der brennende Schmerz in ihrer Brust über die Monate hinweg allmählich einer dunklen, ziehenden Dumpfheit. Elisabeth konnte sich wieder besser konzentrieren und der Unterricht begann ihr wieder mehr Freude zu bereiten. Mit Fräulein Anstedt traf sie sich nun des Öfteren zum Tee, auch wenn sie bestimmte Themen geflissentlich aussparten. 

Die Hundstagsferien standen kurz bevor, als die Schulleiterin ein weiteres Fest verkündete. Die Theatergruppe würde am vorletzten Schultag _Wilhelm Tell_ aufführen und alle Klassen sollten sich vorher mit dem Stoff des Stückes beschäftigen. Also betrat Elisabeth das Klassenzimmer ihrer VIa mit einem schweren Stapel Bücher. „Wer von euch kann mir sagen, wer Wilhelm Tell war?“, fragte Elisabeth, während sie die Bücher verteilte. Die Kinder sollten jeweils zu zweit in eines hineinschauen. 

„Ein Schweizer Nationalheld“, meldete sich Marianne Thalbein. 

„Das ist richtig, Marianne“, bestätigte Elisabeth. „Geht es noch etwas genauer?“

„Er hat seinem eigenen Sohn einen Apfel vom Kopf geschossen“, wusste Emmy Friedling zu berichten. 

„Ihr kommt der Sache schon näher“, schmunzelte Elisabeth. „Schlagt bitte alle Seite 5 auf.“ 

In der folgenden halben Stunde ging sie mit der Klasse den groben Verlauf des Theaterstückes durch. Wie Elisabeth nicht anders erwartet hatte, waren die Kinder mehr an dem Apfelschuss als an allem anderen interessiert und es war nicht so einfach, sie auch mit dem Rest des Theaterstückes vertraut zu machen. Elisabeth erläuterte gerade die historische Grundlage des Rütlischwurs, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. 

Alle Schüler sahen erst zur Tür und dann zu Elisabeth, die ihr Buch auf ihr Pult legte. „Herein“, rief sie vernehmlich. 

Eine Schülerin aus der IVb öffnete schüchtern die Tür und überreichte Elisabeth ein Papier. „Ich soll Ihnen dies hier überbringen, Fräulein von Bernburg“, sagte sie hastig und wartete darauf, wieder gehen zu dürfen. 

Elisabeth starrte verwundert auf das Papier. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um ein Telegramm. Was konnte so eilig sein, dass man sie mitten im Unterricht störte? „Dankeschön, Wilhelmine.“ Sie nickte dem Mädchen zu. „Du kannst wieder gehen.“ 

Die Schülerin machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand so schnell sie konnte aus dem Klassenzimmer, während Elisabeth unschlüssig auf das Telegramm sah. Sollte sie es sich durchlesen? Vor der ganzen Klasse? Offenbar erwartete das die Schulleiterin, sonst hätte sie Wilhelmine nicht in ihren Unterricht geschickt. 

„Entschuldigt bitte, Kinder, das ist ein Telegramm“, erklärte Elisabeth und hielt das Papier in die Höhe. „Da man es mir in den Unterricht gebracht hat, nehme ich an, dass es eilig ist.“ 

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was das alles sollte und drehte vorsichtshalber der Klasse den Rücken zu, als sie das Papier auseinander faltete. _Nachrichtendienst des Heeres_ , stand oben in dem Feld des Absenders und darunter Margarete von Bünau als Adressatin. Unter dem Adressfeld war in klaren Druckbuchstaben ein Text geschrieben: _Leider müssen wir Ihnen mitteilen, dass unser verehrter Kamerad Oberst v. Westhofen bei einem Einsatz sein Leben ließ. Zu unserem Bedauern haben wir seine Gattin nicht angetroffen und bitten Sie, seine Familie umgehend zu unterrichten. General Mommsen._

Elisabeth starrte fassungslos auf das Telegramm und las es immer wieder von vorn. Lillis Vater war gestorben? Das arme Kind! Erst als die Klasse hinter ihrem Rücken zu murmeln begann, wurde Elisabeth wieder bewusst, dass sie in einem Klassenraum stand. Sie drehte sich um und faltete das Telegramm wieder zusammen. „Wir machen heute früher Schluss“, verkündete sie ihren erstaunten Schülerinnen. Sie hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, da erfüllte ein Rascheln den Raum, als alle begannen, ihre Sachen zu packen. Auch Lilli war aufgesprungen und stopfte ihren Griffelkasten in ihre Schultasche. „Lilli, du bleibst bitte hier“, sagte Elisabeth mit der letzten Beherrschung, die sie noch aufbringen konnte. 

Lilli hielt erstaunt inne und setzte sich wieder, während die Kinder um sie herum einer nach dem anderen das Klassenzimmer verließen. Schließlich waren sie allein im Raum und Elisabeth schloss die Tür, bevor sie sich zu Lilli an den Tisch setzte. 

Lilli wirkte verängstigt und wich vor ihr zurück, als Elisabeth ihre Hand nehmen wollte. „Was ist denn?“, fragte sie alarmiert.

Elisabeth fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos. Wie sollte sie dem Kind so eine Nachricht überbringen? „Ist deine Mutter heute nicht zu Hause, Lilli?“, fragte sie behutsam.

„Nein.“ Lilli schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich übernachte im Moment bei Rosemarie, weil Mutti in München ist. Meine Großmutter hatte einen Schlaganfall und Mutti kümmert sich um sie.“ 

„Was ist mit deinem Kindermädchen?“, fragte Elisabeth erstaunt.

„Vati hat Fräulein Käthe gekündigt, weil sie ein Kind erwartet.“ Lilli sah Elisabeth weiter mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Neugierde an. „Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte sie noch einmal.

Elisabeth fühlte sich noch elender. Sie konnte doch Lilli nicht diese Nachricht überbringen, während ihre Mutter in München war. „Wann kommt deine Mutter denn wieder?“

„Morgen Abend.“ Lilli beobachtete Elisabeth misstrauisch. „Ist etwas mit Mutti?“

„Nein.“ Elisabeth schüttelte den Kopf, während sie fieberhaft überlegte, wie sie vorgehen sollte. Manuela musste jetzt schon unterwegs nach Berlin sein, also gab es keine Möglichkeit, sie zu erreichen. Ratlos schaute Elisabeth in die blauen Kinderaugen und wünschte, sie könnte dem Mädchen irgendetwas anderes erzählen. Doch wenn sie die Nachricht jetzt aufschob, würde es das für Lilli nicht besser machen. „Lilli“, begann sie und faltete das Telegramm auseinander. „Dies ist eine Nachricht vom Militär. In dem Telegramm steht, dass dein Vater bei einem Einsatz ums Leben gekommen ist.“

Lilli sah sie an, als verstünde sie ihre Worte nicht. „Nein“, sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Vati ist nur bei einer Übung und kommt nächste Woche zurück. Er hat es mir selbst gesagt.“

Elisabeth strich ihr traurig über den Kopf. „Dein Vater kommt nicht zurück“, sagte sie leise. „Es tut mir sehr leid.“ 

Lilli saß so verloren auf ihrem Stuhl, dass Elisabeth sie auf ihren Schoß zog. Sofort schlang das Mädchen beide Arme um sie und vergrub den Kopf in ihrer Schulter. Während Elisabeth Lilli hin und her wiegte, überlegte sie angestrengt, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, wenn sie Rosemaries Mutter vor der Schule abfing und sie informierte. Die von Callenbergs würden auf Lilli aufpassen und konnten Manuela informieren, sobald diese ihr Kind bei ihnen abholen würde.

„Darf ich heute bei Ihnen bleiben?“, murmelte Lilli in Elisabeths Schulter. „Ich will nicht zu Rosemarie… Ich will nirgendwohin.“ 

Elisabeth strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Ich werde mit Fräulein von Bünau reden“, erklärte sie. „Und dann werden wir schauen, was das Beste ist.“

Lilli klammerte sich an Elisabeth und hinderte sie am Aufstehen. Nervös blickte Elisabeth auf die Uhr. Die Pause war gleich zu Ende und sie musste in den nächsten Unterricht. Ob Fräulein von Bünau so umsichtig gewesen war, ihrer Untertertia Bescheid zu sagen? 

Endlich hob Lilli den Kopf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen, obwohl sie nicht geweint hatte. Das würde wohl erst kommen, wenn der Schock nachließ. Würden die von Callenbergs das überhaupt auffangen können? Sie kannten Lilli sicher kaum. „Willst du mit zu Fräulein von Bünau kommen?“, fragte Elisabeth behutsam. „Dann klären wir, ob du bei mir bleiben kannst.“

Lilli nickte und kletterte von ihrem Schoß. Schweigend packte Elisabeth Lillis restliche Sachen in ihre Schultasche und nahm das Mädchen an die Hand. Als sie den Raum verließen, stießen sie fast mit Fräulein Kant zusammen, die mit der gesamten Klasse vor der Tür wartete. Elisabeth warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, den diese mit einem kühlen Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm. „Kinder, trödelt nicht, der Unterricht geht los“, sagte sie und schob die Schülerinnen durch die Tür. 

„Rosemarie?“ Elisabeth fasste Lillis Freundin am Arm, als diese ihren Klassenkameradinnen folgen wollte. 

„Ja?“ Rosemarie sah beunruhigt zwischen Elisabeth und Lilli hin und her. 

„Möglicherweise kommt Lilli heute nicht mit zu euch. Falls es so sein sollte und die Frau Oberst morgen Abend zu euch kommt, um Lilli abzuholen, könnte deine Mutter sie dann informieren, dass sie Lilli hier abholen kann?“ 

„Ja, natürlich.“ Rosemarie fasste Lillis Hand. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Lilli?“

Lilli schüttelte den Kopf und riss sich los. Elisabeth nickte Rosemarie kurz zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Lilli hinterherlief. Am Treppenabsatz holte sie sie wieder ein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, kniete sie sich vor das Kind und nahm es in den Arm. Eine Weile setzten sie sich zusammen auf die Treppe, bis Lilli bereit war, mit Elisabeth zur Schulleiterin zu gehen. 

Margarete von Bünau war überhaupt nicht begeistert von der Idee, dass eine ihrer Lehrerinnen eine Schülerin zu sich nach Hause nahm, aber Lilli klammerte sich an Elisabeth und wollte unter keinen Umständen zu Rosemaries Eltern zurück. Schließlich gab Fräulein von Bünau nach und schickte Elisabeths Kollegin Fräulein Liebeleit in die wartende Untertertia. Sie gab Elisabeth für den Rest des Tages frei, erwartete allerdings, dass sie am nächsten Tag wieder pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

Elisabeth musste noch ein paar dringende organisatorische Dinge erledigen, bevor sie Lilli mit in ihre Wohnung nehmen konnte. Dort angekommen, wollte das Kind weder essen noch trinken, lief ihr jedoch auf Schritt und Tritt hinterher. Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, das Mädchen zu irgendetwas zu bewegen, beschloss Elisabeth, dass sie sich beide bettfertig machen würden. Das war vermutlich die einzig richtige Entscheidung, denn sobald sie unter der Decke lagen, schmiegte das Mädchen sich in ihre Arme. Und Elisabeth hielt sie fest und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, während Lilli endlich zu weinen anfing.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

Erstaunlicherweise schlief Lilli die Nacht durch und war morgens beim Frühstück ein wenig gesprächiger. Sie aß sogar eine halbe Scheibe Brot. „Ich muss heute Morgen wieder in den Unterricht“, erklärte Elisabeth, während sie Lilli etwas Butter und Honig auf ihr Brot schmierte. „Und du solltest auch daran teilnehmen. Dann bist du wenigstens nicht allein.“

Lilli nickte und biss einen kleinen Happen von ihrem Brot ab. „Sind Sie sicher, dass meine Mutti mich bei Ihnen abholt?“, fragte sie zaghaft. „Sie haben sich doch gestritten, oder?“

„Gestritten?“ Elisabeth legte ihr Messer zur Seite. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Früher hat sie sich jeden Sonntag mit Ihnen getroffen.“ Lilli kaute auf ihrem Bissen herum, ohne ihn herunterzuschlucken. „Aber jetzt schon lange nicht mehr.“

„Hör mal, Lilli.“ Elisabeth schenkte ihr ein Glas Milch ein. „Ich habe deine Mutter sehr gern, und sie hat mich auch sehr gern. Wir haben uns nicht gestritten, aber manchmal will es das Leben anders. Wir haben im Moment einfach keine Zeit, uns zu treffen.“

„Und warum ist Mutti dann immer so traurig?“ Lilli schob das Glas demonstrativ von sich weg. „Sie war viel fröhlicher, als Sie sich noch zusammen spazieren gegangen sind.“

Elisabeth schob das Glas schweigend wieder zu Lilli zurück. Wie sollte sie das erklären? Während sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte, drang zum ersten Mal in ihr Bewusstsein, was sie gestern weit weggeschoben hatte, um ganz für das Kind da zu sein. Lilli hatte ihren Vater verloren. Das bedeutete auch, dass es keinen Ehemann mehr gab, der Manuela und sie davon abhalten konnte, sich zu treffen. Allerdings hieß das nicht, dass Manuela jetzt frei war. Als Witwe hatte Manuela Verpflichtungen gegenüber der Familie ihres Mannes. Womöglich würden ihre Schwiegereltern erwarten, dass sie mit Lilli nach München zog, um sich dort um Karls Mutter zu kümmern. Wenn sie darauf bestanden, würde Manuela für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwinden, und Lilli mit ihr. „Würdest du denn wollen, dass wir uns wieder öfter sehen?“, fragte Elisabeth zerstreut.

„Ja.“ Lilli nickte kräftig. „Mutti braucht jetzt jemanden, der sie tröstet.“

Elisabeth lächelte und strich dem Mädchen über die Wange. „Du bist sehr tapfer, Lilli.“

Lilli schossen augenblicklich wieder Tränen in die Augen. „Ich mag nichts mehr essen“, sagte sie und legte ihr Brot zurück auf ihren Teller. 

„Das ist in Ordnung.“ Elisabeth stand auf und holte Butterbrotpapier. „Wir packen dir das Brot ein, falls du später Hunger bekommen solltest.“ Sie wies mit dem Kopf auf die Milch. „Aber du solltest versuchen, ein paar Schluck zu trinken.“

Lilli nippte gehorsam an ihrem Glas. Sie war plötzlich sehr still geworden und starrte vor sich hin ins Leere. 

„Du vermisst deine Mutter sehr, nicht wahr?“, fragte Elisabeth mitfühlend.

Lilli nickte stumm. 

„Und deinen Vater bestimmt auch…“

Lilli nickte wieder. „Vati hat versprochen, mit mir am Sonntag zum Wannsee zu fahren und mein neues Segelboot auszuprobieren“, sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. 

Elisabeth zerriss es das Herz, das Mädchen so zu sehen. „Es ist natürlich nicht dasselbe, aber wenn du möchtest, kann ich mit dir das Segelboot ausprobieren.“ Sie hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, da bereute sie sie schon. Es stand ihr nicht zu, derartige Vorschläge zu machen. Schließlich war sie keine Familienangehörige, sondern Lillis Lehrerin.

Lilli hob prompt den Kopf. „Das würden Sie tun, Fräulein von Bernburg?“

Elisabeth zögerte. Sie konnte ihren Vorschlag jetzt schlecht wieder zurücknehmen. „Vorausgesetzt, dass deine Mutter damit einverstanden ist…“, sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Oh, das ist sie bestimmt.“ Lilli wirkte auf einmal viel munterer. „Vielleicht kann sie ja mitkommen.“

„Das glaube ich nicht.“ Elisabeth packte das eingewickelte Brot in Lillis Schultasche. „Deine Mutter wird jetzt viel zu regeln haben.“ Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen jetzt zum Unterricht. Wenn es dir nicht gut gehen sollte und ich gerade in einer anderen Klasse unterrichte, meldest du dich bei Fräulein von Bünau, in Ordnung?“

Elisabeth half Lilli, ihre Jacke anzuziehen und dann eilten sie zum Klassenzimmer der VIa. Elisabeth unterrichtete die ersten beiden Stunden dort, den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie in anderen Klassen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung wurde sie nicht zwischendurch wegen Lilli gerufen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass Manuelas Tochter weiter wie geplant am Unterricht teilnahm. 

Nach ihrer letzten Stunde machte Elisabeth sich direkt auf zum Aufenthaltsraum, wo Lilli auf sie warten sollte. Glücklicherweise war Rosemarie bei ihr, offenbar machten die beiden ihre Hausaufgaben. „Es ist lieb von dir, dass du noch geblieben bist, Rosemarie“, lobte Elisabeth und wandte sich dann an Lilli. „Bist du sicher, dass du bei mir bleiben willst? Oder möchtest du doch lieber zu Rosemarie gehen?“ 

Lilli schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will bei Ihnen bleiben“, sagte sie bestimmt. „Rosemaries Eltern sind sehr streng.“

Rosemarie sah beschämt auf ihre Hausaufgaben. „Vater mag es nicht, wenn man weint“, erklärte sie. „Und wenn Lilli weinen muss, mag er das bestimmt auch nicht.“

„Rosemarie bekommt Schläge mit dem Lineal, wenn sie weint“, ergänzte Lilli. „Ich will nicht, dass er mir weh tut, und ich will auch nicht, dass er Rosemarie weh tut.“

Elisabeth runzelte die Stirn. Sie musste sich stark zusammennehmen, diese Erziehungsmethode nicht zu kommentieren. „Es ist ein Glück, dass der Herrgott uns das Weinen gegeben hat“, sagte sie. „Er wird sich etwas dabei gedacht haben, meint ihr nicht? Manchmal müssen Tränen sein.“ 

Ohne die Reaktion der Mädchen abzuwarten, klappte Elisabeth Lillis Heft zusammen. „Dann kommst du jetzt mit mir, Lilli“ sagte sie und verstaute das Heft in ihrer Schultasche. „Wann wirst du abgeholt, Rosemarie?“

„Um 16 Uhr.“ Rosemarie rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum. „Mutter war vorhin schon einmal hier, aber ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich noch bei Lilli bleiben will.“

Elisabeth musste nicht lange überlegen. „Du hast sicher keine Lust, hier eine Stunde auf deine Mutter zu warten, nicht wahr?“ Rosemarie schüttelte den Kopf. „Möchtest du Lilli und mich begleiten, bis deine Mutter dich abholt?“

„Sehr gern, Fräulein von Bernburg.“ Rosemarie strahlte. „Ich werde Sie auch ganz bestimmt nicht stören.“

Elisabeth machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Tür. „Na, dann packt mal eure Sachen ein und kommt mit.“ Sie war sich bewusst, dass die Schulleiterin es nicht begrüßen würde, dass sie nun schon zwei Mädchen in ihre Unterkunft mitnahm, aber ungewöhnliche Situationen erforderten nun einmal ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen. 

In Elisabeths Wohnung setzten die Mädchen sich brav an ihren Esstisch und machten dort ihre Hausaufgaben zu Ende. Danach holte Elisabeth ihnen Stifte zum Zeichnen, die beide voller Ehrfurcht benutzten. Lilli schien Rosemaries Gegenwart gutzutun und Elisabeth bedauerte es fast, als es Zeit wurde, das Mädchen zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum zu bringen. Dort hatte Elisabeth unmittelbar die Gelegenheit, mit der von den Mädchen geschilderten Strenge der Eltern Bekanntschaft zu machen. Die Miene von Rosemaries Mutter war ausgesprochen säuerlich, als sie ihnen vor dem Aufenthaltsraum entgegen kam. 

„Ich warte hier schon eine Viertelstunde“, sagte sie verärgert. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Rosemarie?“

„Fräulein von Bernburg hat mir erlaubt, dass ich noch mit Lilli in ihrer Wohnung Hausaufgaben mache, bis Sie zurück sind, Mutter“, rechtfertigte sich Rosemarie. „Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Sie früher hier sein würden.“

„Wenn Sie auf jemanden ärgerlich sein sollten, dann auf mich, Frau von Callenberg“, bestätigte Elisabeth. „Ich habe Ihrer Tochter angeboten, bis 16 Uhr in meiner Wohnung zu bleiben.“

Frau von Callenberg rümpfte die Nase. „Rosemarie wusste sehr wohl, dass ich nicht genau vorhersagen konnte, wann ich mit meinen Erledigungen fertig sein würde“, echauffierte sie sich. 

Rosemarie war knallrot geworden und Elisabeth beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Ich danke dir, Rosemarie. Du hast Lilli heute sehr geholfen. Freunde sind enorm wichtig in schwierigen Zeiten.“ 

Rosemaries Gesicht leuchtete bei dem Lob und Elisabeth wandte sich wieder an die Mutter. „Sie haben eine wundervolle Tochter, Frau von Callenberg“, sagte sie, während sie ihr zum Abschied die Hand schüttelte. „Sie können sich wirklich glücklich schätzen.“ Dann drehte sie sich um und ließ die verdatterte Frau vor dem Aufenthaltsraum stehen. 

Als sie zurück in ihre Wohnung kam, war Lilli noch beim Malen. „Möchtest du einen Apfel?“ Das Kind konnte bisher kaum mehr gegessen haben, als die halbe Scheibe Brot am Morgen.

Lilli schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt, da Rosemarie sie nicht mehr ablenkte, wirkte sie wieder still und in sich gekehrt. 

„Soll ich dir eine Geschichte vorlesen, während du zeichnest?“ Elisabeth war schon auf dem Weg zu ihrem Bücherregal, doch Lilli schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Ich kann sowieso nicht zuhören“, sagte sie betrübt. 

Elisabeth beugte sich zu ihr und bewunderte den Fuchs, den Lilli gemalt hatte. „Früher habe ich auch viel gemalt“, erklärte sie, während sie Lilli beim Zeichnen zusah. „Aber heute finde ich nur noch wenig Zeit dazu.“

Lilli legte den Stift zur Seite und sah sie neugierig an. „Haben Sie noch Bilder, die Sie gemalt haben?“

„Nur sehr wenige.“ Elisabeth lächelte. „Mir fehlt der Platz, um sie aufzubewahren.“

„Darf ich mal eines sehen?“ Lillis Frage klang schüchtern, aber offenbar hatte Elisabeth etwas gefunden, was sie ein wenig ablenken würde.

„Wenn du möchtest.“ Elisabeth nahm Lilli an die Hand und führte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Über ihrem Bett hing ein Bild, das sie gemalt hatte, bevor sie die Stelle am Helenen-Stift angenommen hatte. Es zeigte die mit Efeu umrankte Orangerie im Park Sanssouci mit ihren italienisch anmutenden Säulen und dem großen Springbrunnen im Vordergrund. Zu jener Zeit war Elisabeth mehrfach in der Woche mit ihrer Staffelei im Park unterwegs gewesen. Ihre Wohnung hatte sich ganz in der Nähe befunden, sodass in dieser Zeit über zwanzig Ölbilder entstanden waren, die inzwischen alle bei ihrer Schwester lagerten. 

„Es sieht schön aus“, sagte Lilli bewundernd. „Sie sind ja eine Künstlerin.“

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht“, wehrte Elisabeth ab. „Ich habe immer nur so vor mich hin gemalt.“

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. Konnte das schon Manuela sein? Elisabeth erwartete sie nicht vor 18 Uhr. Mit einer stummen Geste bat sie Lilli, sich auf ihr Bett zu setzen und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu Tür. Es war tatsächlich Manuela. Offenbar war sie nach ihrem Besuch bei den von Callenbergs gar nicht erst nach Hause gefahren, denn sie trug noch ihren Koffer bei sich. Ihre geschwollenen Augen ließen darauf schließen, dass sie die schlimme Nachricht bereits bekommen hatte und Elisabeth zog sie schweigend in ihre Arme. 

„Wo ist Lilli?“, fragte Manuela mit belegter Stimme.

„Sie wartet im Schlafzimmer.“ Elisabeth hängte Manuelas Mantel an die Garderobe, während diese schon auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer war. Dort lief ihr Lilli schluchzend entgegen. Um Mutter und Tochter Zeit füreinander zu geben, zog Elisabeth sich in ihr Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie packte Lillis Malsachen zusammen, legte Holz im Ofen nach, räumte das Geschirr von einem Ort zum anderen und begann schließlich in einem Buch zu lesen, ohne das Geringste davon mitzubekommen. Wie mochte es für Manuela sein, so plötzlich mit allem allein dazustehen? Sie hatte sich nicht einmal von ihrem Mann verabschieden können. 

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten erschienen Manuela und Lilli wieder in der Tür. Beide sahen reichlich verweint aus und Elisabeth reichte ihnen schnell zwei Taschentücher, die sie von einem Stapel gebügelter Wäsche herunternahm. „Danke, dass Sie Lilli bei sich aufgenommen haben, Elisabeth“, sagte Manuela, nachdem sie sich die Nase geschnäuzt hatte. „Wir wollen Sie auf keinen Fall länger belästigen.“

„Können wir nicht hierbleiben, Mutti?“, mischte sich Lilli ein. „Ich will nicht in das große leere Haus.“

Manuela kniete sich zu ihr herunter und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Aber es ist nun einmal unser Zuhause, Lilli. Wir können Fräulein von Bernburg nicht noch länger zur Last fallen.“

„Sie hat mir gesagt, ich wäre keine Last“, beharrte Lilli und schaute hoffnungsvoll zu Elisabeth hoch. 

„Wir hätten hier nicht einmal ein Bett, Liebling.“ Manuela erhob sich wieder und griff nach Lillis Schultasche. „Zieh dir mal deine Schuhe an.“

Elisabeth sah in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht des Kindes und räusperte sich. „Lilli hat recht“, sagte sie mit Blick auf das verweinte Mädchen. „Sie wären keine Last.“

Manuela seufzte und stellte die Schultasche wieder ab. „Lilli, würdest du mich einen Moment mit Fräulein von Bernburg allein lassen?“

Lilli nickte und verschwand brav im Schlafzimmer. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, drehte Manuela sich zu Elisabeth und schlang ihre Arme um sie. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist“, flüsterte sie. „Und dass du für Lilli da warst. Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken.“

Elisabeth strich ihr behutsam über den Rücken. „Ich habe das gern gemacht. Und ihr könnt natürlich bleiben, wenn es euch nicht zu eng ist, zu dritt in einem Bett zu schlafen.“

Manuela schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht nicht“, sagte sie bedauernd. „Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen. Karl ist noch nicht einmal unter der Erde…“

„Du würdest ja nur bei einer Freundin übernachten“, argumentierte Elisabeth. „Das ist dein gutes Recht nach solch einer schlimmen Nachricht.“

Manuela sah sie zweifelnd an. „Du weißt selbst, dass das nicht wahr ist…“

„Aber für eine Nacht könnte es wahr sein“, beharrte Elisabeth. „Vielleicht wäre es auch für dich gut, nicht in dem leeren Haus wach zu liegen und darüber nachzugrübeln, was alles zu regeln ist.“

Eine Weile standen sie still da, während Manuela versuchte, zu einer Entscheidung zu gelangen. „Ich habe dich so vermisst“, sagte sie leise. „Ich fühle mich furchtbar, dass ich bei dir sein will.“

„Dann bleib.“ Elisabeth küsste ihre Schläfe. „Nur diese Nacht. Danach hast du alle Zeit der Welt, um zu schauen, wie es weitergehen wird.“ 

Manuela lehnte ihren Kopf an Elisabeths Stirn. „Karls Eltern werden ganz sicher erwarten, dass ich mit Lilli nach München ziehe.“ Sie seufzte tief. „Sie haben mich immer sehr unterstützt, aber wenn ich mich nicht mehr wie Karls Ehefrau benehme, ist das vorbei, und von Karls Erbe werden Lilli und ich nicht lange leben können. Während des Krieges haben wir zu viel verloren. Außerdem hat Karl sich während der Inflation nicht gerade klug verhalten...“

Ein Geräusch ließ die beiden Frauen auseinanderfahren. „Mutti?“ Lilli hatte die Tür aufgerissen und stürzte ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich hab‘ dich nicht mehr gehört und dachte, du bist jetzt auch tot“, schluchzte sie. 

Manuela hob Lilli hoch und zog sie an sich. „Es ist alles gut, mein Liebling. Fräulein von Bernburg hat mich nur ein wenig getröstet…“

„Ich will nicht mehr allein sein“, schluchzte Lilli. „Ich hab‘ Angst, dass alle sterben und dann bin ich ganz allein.“

„Niemand wird sterben.“ Manuela setzte Lilli wieder ab und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Dein Vater war ein Soldat. Das ist etwas anderes…“

„Ich will trotzdem nicht allein bleiben“, schniefte Lilli. „Ich will, dass wir hier bleiben.“

Manuela nahm das frische Taschentuch, das Elisabeth ihr reichte und wischte damit behutsam die Tränen aus Lillis Gesicht. „Und wo soll Fräulein von Bernburg schlafen?“

„Während des Krieges haben die Menschen auch manchmal zu viert in einem Bett geschlafen“, belehrte Lilli sie altklug. „Oder hast du dich wieder mit Fräulein von Bernburg gestritten?“

Manuela drehte sich erstaunt zu Elisabeth um, die mit den Schultern zuckte. „Dann ist es wohl entschieden“, gab Manuela nach. „Ich hole meinen Koffer und dann machen wir uns fertig für die Nacht.“

Ein Blick zur Uhr zeigte Elisabeth, dass es noch nicht einmal 18 Uhr war, doch Manuela spürte wohl, dass Lilli Ruhe und Geborgenheit brauchte. Elisabeth zeigte ihr noch, wo sie alles finden würde und zog sich dann wieder in ihr Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie wollte den beiden Zeit geben und erst das Schlafzimmer betreten, wenn Lilli eingeschlafen war. 

Nun würde es also doch dazu kommen, dass Manuela bei ihr übernachtete. Aber wie anders waren die Umstände jetzt. Manuelas ganzer Fokus galt ihrem Kind, und das war richtig und gut so. Doch während Manuela sich um Lilli kümmert, dachte Elisabeth längst einen Schritt weiter. Würde Manuela tatsächlich nach München ziehen müssen? Elisabeth wurde ganz flau im Magen bei der Vorstellung. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie Manuela ein drittes Mal verlieren. 

Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, sich einzumischen. Wenn Lilli zu den von Callenbergs zurückgegangen wäre, wie es ursprünglich vereinbart gewesen war, hätte Elisabeth mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun gehabt. Dann würde Manuela jetzt nicht hier sein und sie würden sich nicht erneut voneinander verabschieden müssen. Doch wenn Elisabeth ehrlich mit sich war, würde sie alles jederzeit genauso wieder machen. Ohne zu zögern. 

Elisabeth versuchte, ihr Buch weiterzulesen, aber immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu den beiden Menschen nebenan in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Im Grund genommen hatte sie sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob sie mit Manuela zusammenleben wollte. Es war schlicht keine Option gewesen. Aber jetzt, wo Manuela ihr Leben neu ordnen musste, fragte Elisabeth sich, was Manuela wohl wollen würde, und was sie selbst wollte. Die Antwort fiel erstaunlich klar aus: Sie mochte keine Sekunde ohne Manuela sein. Das letzte halbe Jahr hatte ihr gezeigt, wie viel glücklicher sie in ihrer Gegenwart war, und allein bei der Idee, bald nicht mehr mit dieser dumpfen Traurigkeit herumlaufen zu müssen, wurde Elisabeth leichter ums Herz. Doch erst einmal musste geklärt werden, welche Verpflichtungen Manuela gegenüber der Familie ihres Mannes hatte und wovon sie zukünftig leben sollte.

Elisabeth legte ihr Buch zur Seite und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt 20 Uhr. Ob Lilli schon eingeschlafen war? Elisabeth gab es auf, sich weiter zum Lesen zu zwingen und machte sich fertig für die Nacht. Mit einem weißen Nachthemd bekleidet, öffnete sie die Schlafzimmertür und trat auf Zehenspitzen ins Zimmer. Draußen war es noch hell und die Gardinen verdunkelten den Raum nur unzureichend, sodass sich Elisabeths Augen sich schnell an das schummrige Licht gewöhnten. In der Tat war Lilli eingeschlafen, Manuela hingegen war noch wach und schien auf sie gewartet zu haben. 

Elisabeth stellte ihre Pantoffeln vor dem Bett ab und kletterte vom Fußende aus in ihr Bett, damit sie nicht über Lilli und Manuela steigen musste. Kaum hatte Elisabeth sich hingelegt, griff Manuela nach ihrer Hand und zog sie an sich. Elisabeth atmete unwillkürlich tief ein, als ihr der vertraute Duft von Manuelas Parfüm in die Nase stieg. Ihr ganzer Körper schien augenblicklich aufzuatmen, so als würde er plötzlich mehr Sauerstoff bekommen. Elisabeth ließ es zu, dass Manuela ihren Rücken an sie schmiegte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Ist es dir zu eng?“, flüsterte Manuela.

„Nein, es ist gut so“, beruhigte Elisabeth sie. „Und für dich?“

„Endlich bist du da.“ Manuela drückte ihre Hand.

Es war noch viel zu früh zum Schlafen und so lagen sie lange Zeit einfach nur beieinander, jede in ihren eigenen Gedanken. Elisabeth war keineswegs unglücklich darüber, dass der Schlaf nicht kommen wollte. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, in dieser Nacht wachzubleiben, solange es nur ging, auch wenn sie morgen im Unterricht einschlafen würde. Jede Sekunde sollte sich in ihr Gedächtnis brennen, denn wer konnte ihr sagen, ob sie Manuela jemals wiedersehen würde? 

„Elisabeth?“ 

„Hmm?“

„Ich fürchte mich vor dem, was kommt…“ Manuelas Stimme klang zaghaft, wie Elisabeth es sonst nicht von ihr kannte.

„Das verstehe ich.“ Elisabeth küsste ihren Hinterkopf. „Jetzt ist die schlimmste Zeit“, flüsterte sie. „Wenn du erst einmal ein paar Dinge geordnet hast, wird es leichter werden.“

Manuela strich gedankenverloren über Elisabeths Hand, die immer noch in ihrer lag. „Nein, die Monate ohne dich waren die schlimmste Zeit…“

Elisabeth wusste nur zu gut, was Manuela meinte. „Ich bin für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst“, versprach sie.

Wieder lagen sie eine ganze Weile schweigend da, bis Manuela sich plötzlich zu Elisabeth drehte. „Warum wollte Lilli nicht bei den von Callenbergs bleiben?“, raunte sie. „Sie spielt doch gern mit Rosemarie.“

Elisabeth zog die Brauen zusammen, als sie an ihr Gespräch mit Rosemaries Mutter dachte. „Wusstest du, dass Herr von Callenberg seine Töchter schlägt, wenn sie weinen?“

„Nein.“ Manuelas Augen weiteten sich. „Weißt du, ob er auch schon Lilli geschlagen hat?“

„Ich glaube nicht, aber sie bekommt natürlich die Atmosphäre mit. Lilli nimmt die Situation in Rosemaries Elternhaus wohl sonst in Kauf, weil sie gern mit ihr spielt, aber vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du das Mädchen öfter zu euch einlädst, statt umgekehrt.“ 

„Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob wir überhaupt in Berlin bleiben können“, seufzte Manuela.

„Versuche, jeden einzelnen Tag für sich zu nehmen“, riet Elisabeth. „Es ist nicht möglich, alle Probleme auf einmal zu lösen.“ 

„Wie immer hast du Recht.“ Manuela beugte sich vor und küsste sie. „Gute Nacht, Elisabeth.“ Sie drehte sich wieder zu Lilli und legte ihren Arm um das schlafende Kind.

„Gute Nacht, Manuela.“ Elisabeth vergrub ihr Gesicht in Manuelas Haar und trotz der schwierigen Umstände verspürte sie nach langer Zeit wieder so etwas wie Frieden.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

Die Stimmung am nächsten Morgen war gedrückt. Lilli war sehr anhänglich und saß während des gesamten Frühstücks auf Manuelas Schoß. Als Elisabeth aufstand, um den Tisch abzuräumen, weigerte Lilli sich, ihre Schuhe anzuziehen. Sie wollte sich auf keinen Fall von ihrer Mutter trennen, doch Manuela würde sie nicht mitnehmen können, weil es so viel zu regeln gab. 

Um die Situation zu entschärfen, bot Elisabeth an, dass Manuela noch eine Weile mit Lilli in ihrer Wohnung bleiben könnte, aber Manuela bezweifelte, dass ihrer Tochter die Trennung zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt leichter fallen würde. „Wir müssen heute beide sehr tapfer sein“, sagte sie zu Lilli, während sie ihr die Jacke anzog. „Wenn ich dich heute Nachmittag von der Schule abhole, fahren wir nach Hause und dann habe ich für dich Zeit. Das verspreche ihr dir hoch und heilig.“ Sie gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss. „Wenn irgendetwas ist, sagst du Fräulein von Bernburg Bescheid, ja?“

Lilli schob ihre Unterlippe vor, um ihrem Protest Ausdruck zu verleihen, aber es half nichts. Mutter und Tochter mussten sich voneinander verabschieden, auch wenn Elisabeth Lillis Verzweiflung kaum mitansehen konnte. „Der Tag wird schneller vorbeigehen, wenn du erst einmal im Unterricht bist“, versuchte sie, das Kind zu trösten. „Und heute Nachmittag kommt deine Mutter wieder, und dann ist sie für dich da.“

Manuela setzte sich ihren Hut auf und griff nach ihrem Koffer. „Ich werde Zeit brauchen“, sagte sie zu Elisabeth. „Sobald ich einen Überblick darüber habe, wie es weitergeht, melde ich mich bei Ihnen.“ 

Elisabeth nickte. „Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn ich etwas für Sie tun kann.“ 

Manuela gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss und verließ das Lehrerwohnhaus, während Elisabeth mit Lilli zur Schule hinüberging. Hand in Hand stiegen sie die Treppe zu den Klassenzimmern hinauf und Elisabeth ignorierte Fräulein Kant, die mit missbilligendem Blick an ihnen vorbeirauschte. „Fräulein von Bernburg?“, fragte Lilli, während sie den Korridor entlanggingen, an dessen Ende sich die VIa befand. 

„Ja, Lilli?“ Elisabeth warf Fräulein Kant einen bösen Blick hinterher. 

„Warum sprechen Sie meine Mutter mit Vornahmen an? Wir sind doch gar nicht verwandt mit Ihnen.“ 

Elisabeth beschleunigte ihre Schritte. „Es hat sich so ergeben“, sagte sie knapp. „Deine Mutter und ich verstehen uns gut.“ 

„Gehen Sie denn jetzt wieder zusammen spazieren?“ Lilli sah sie mit großen Kinderaugen an, doch ein Blick auf die Uhr ersparte Elisabeth die Antwort. 

„Guten Morgen, Fräulein von Bernburg.“ Die Schülerinnen der VIa erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen, als Elisabeth mit Lilli eintrat. 

„Guten Morgen, Kinder.“ Elisabeth nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und holte die Diktathefte aus ihrer Tasche. „Setzt euch.“

* * *

In den folgenden drei Wochen bekam Elisabeth kein Lebenszeichen von Manuela. Es war schwer auszuhalten, dass sie so gar keinen Anhaltspunkt bekam und Elisabeth überlegte mehrfach, Manuela einen Brief zu schreiben. Sie ließ den Gedanken jedoch jedes Mal wieder fallen, weil sie nicht drängeln wollte. Hoffentlich war es kein schlechtes Zeichen, dass Manuela überhaupt nichts von sich hören ließ. Lillis tägliche Anwesenheit in der Schule bedeutete zumindest, dass sie noch nicht nach München gezogen sein konnte. 

Dann endlich kam doch ein Brief. Manuela berichtete, dass ihr inzwischen die Ursache von Karls Tod mitgeteilt worden war. Offenbar hatte er sich bei den Übungen überanstrengt und einen Herzinfarkt erlitten. Außerdem schrieb sie ein paar Zeilen über die Beerdigung, an der mehr als zweihundert Menschen teilgenommen hatten, und von ihren täglichen Behördengängen, um Karls Nachlass zu regeln. Eine Andeutung über die Zukunft machte Manuela nicht, aber sie fragte Elisabeth, ob diese ihr Versprechen wahr machen könnte, mit Lilli an den Wannsee zu fahren, um dort deren Segelboot auszuprobieren. 

Ohne zu zögern, sagte Elisabeth zu und fand sich an einem sonnigen Septembertag vor der Villa der von Westhofens ein. Lilli selbst öffnete ihr die Tür und führte sie in ihr Kinderzimmer. Das Haus war geschmackvoll eingerichtet und Elisabeth erkannte sofort Manuelas Handschrift darin. Allerdings war schon auf den ersten Blick erkennbar, dass die große Villa zu unwirtschaftlich sein würde, um mit zwei Personen darin zu wohnen. Elisabeth hätte Manuela gern gefragt, was sie mit dem Haus vorhatte, doch diese rauschte nur kurz an ihr vorbei, bereits auf dem Sprung zu einem Termin. 

„Wie geht es deiner Großmutter?“, erkundigte sich Elisabeth, als sie mit Lilli in der Straßenbahn zum Wannsee fuhr. „Sagtest du nicht, sie hatte einen Schlaganfall?“

„Es geht ihr nicht gut.“ Lilli hielt das Segelboot in ihrem Schoß mit beiden Händen fest. Es war so groß, dass sie es jedes Mal näher zu Elisabeth schieben musste, wenn jemand den Gang entlang kam. „Großmutti kann kaum noch etwas allein tun.“ 

Elisabeth nahm Lilli das Boot ab, als jemand mit einem schweren Koffer durch den Gang schlurfte. „Weißt du, ob deine Mutter noch einmal zu ihr fahren muss?“, fragte sie in möglichst beiläufigem Tonfall. 

Lillis Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. „Mutti spricht nicht darüber. Aber wir müssen wohl von hier wegziehen.“

Elisabeths Magen verkrampfte sich bei ihren Worten, aber sie riss sich zusammen und strich Lilli über den Kopf. „Wieso glaubst du das?“

„Mutti weint so viel“, erklärte Lilli bedrückt. „Ich glaube, es ist, weil sie hier nicht weg will.“

Elisabeth wollte etwas Tröstendes sagen, aber ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht. Also hatten ihre dunklen Vorahnungen sie nicht getäuscht. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wie sollte sie damit umgehen? „Wie wäre es, wenn ich mal mit deiner Mama spreche?“, fragte Elisabeth bemüht ruhig. 

Lilli nickte eifrig. „Bitte sagen Sie ihr, dass wir hierbleiben sollen. Ich will da nicht hin. Und auf Sie hört sie vielleicht.“

Elisabeth gab Lilli das Segelboot zurück, damit sie aufstehen und zum Ausgang gehen konnten. Während des Aussteigens zogen sie den Unmut anderer Passanten auf sich, obwohl Lilli ganz achtsam mit ihrem spitzen Boot war und sich große Mühe gab, niemanden anzustoßen. Elisabeth legte schützend ihre Hand auf Lillis Schulter, als ein verärgerter Mann das Kind anrempelte. „Der ist wahrscheinlich nur neidisch auf dein hübsches Boot“, flüsterte sie Lilli ins Ohr. In der Tat war es ein ausgesprochen schönes Schiff und Elisabeth wunderte es nicht, dass Lilli von anderen Kindern neidische Blicke erntete. 

Sobald sie den Wannsee erreicht hatten, setze Lilli das Boot ins Wasser und wurde ganz aufgeregt, als es schnell an Fahrt aufnahm. Sie sprang vor Freude in die Luft und hüpfte am Ufer entlang, während sie das Schiff keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Elisabeth, die Mühe hatte, mit Lilli Schritt zu halten, freute sich mit ihr. Wie sehr Kinder im Hier und Jetzt sein konnten, wenn etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ihr selbst gelang das wesentlich schlechter. Lillis Worte in der Straßenbahn hatten sich wie ein schweres Gewicht auf ihren Brustkorb gelegt und hinderten sie am Atmen. Wieso hatte Manuela ihr noch nicht gesagt, dass sie fort musste? 

Elisabeth musste an den Tag zurückdenken, an dem sie das Helenen-Stift verlassen hatte. Manuela hatte hilflos mitansehen müssen, wie sie diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Und dieses Mal war es umgekehrt. Dieses Mal war sie selbst die Verlassene. 

„Fräulein von Bernburg!“ Lilli ruderte plötzlich heftig mit den Armen. „Das Boot fährt direkt ins Schilf!“ 

Oh je! Elisabeth eilte zu Lilli, die aufgeregt auf einen hellen Fleck im Schilf zeigte. „Wir brauchen einen Stock!“, rief sie Lilli zu. „Oder einen langen Ast, mit dem wir das Boot zurück ans Ufer ziehen können!“

Lilli setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie mit einem langen Ast zurückkam. „Ein Hund hat ihn neben einer Bank liegen gelassen“, rief sie atemlos. „Ist er lang genug?“

„Das werden wir gleich sehen.“ Elisabeth war denkbar schlecht angezogen für einen Streifzug durch das Unterholz, aber sie musste ein schmales Gebüsch passieren, um zum Schilf zu gelangen. Eigentlich hätte sie es verantwortungsvoller gefunden, wenn Lilli vor dem Gebüsch auf sie gewartet hätte, aber das Kind folgte ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Ein Zweig schrammte Elisabeths Wange, als sie sich einen Weg durch das Gehölz bahnen, bis sie endlich an einer Uferstelle standen, die direkt an das Schilf grenzte. 

Da Elisabeth längere Arme als Lilli hatte, war es an ihr, mit dem Ast nach dem Boot zu angeln und es Stück für Stück zurück zum Ufer zu schieben. Es klappte besser als gedacht, und nach zehn Minuten hielt Lilli das Boot überglücklich in ihren Armen. 

„Du solltest eine Schnur an dein Boot binden“, riet Elisabeth. „Sonst entwischt es dir immer wieder.“

„Das Boot hat sogar eine Schnur“, gestand Lilli. „Aber ich habe sie zu Hause vergessen.“

Elisabeth legte eine Hand an die Stirn, um nicht von der tiefstehenden Sonne geblendet zu werden. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du dein Boot dort drüben in der kleinen Bucht einsetzt?“ Sie deutete auf eine Ausbuchtung am Ufer. „Dort kannst du es jederzeit wieder herausholen.“

Lilli stimmte zu und spielte noch über eine Stunde lang mit ihrem Boot, während Elisabeth von einer Bank aus zuschaute. Als die Sonne hinter den Bäumen verschwand, wurde es empfindlich kalt und es war höchste Zeit, Lilli zurückzubringen. „Ich habe versprochen, dich um 17 Uhr wieder abzuliefern“, mahnte Elisabeth. „Und ich möchte nicht, dass deine Mutti sich Sorgen macht.“ 

Lilli hatte überhaupt keine Lust, wieder nach Hause zu fahren, aber sie fügte sich ihrem Schicksal. Mit missmutiger Miene klemmte sie sich das Boot unter den Arm und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Straßenbahnhaltestelle.

Während der Fahrt war Lilli wieder sehr still und Elisabeth wusste, dass ihre Sorgen sie jetzt wieder eingeholt hatten. Auch Elisabeth fühlte einen schweren Stein im Magen. Hoffentlich würde sie noch mit Manuela sprechen könnten, bevor sie ins Lehrerwohnheim zurückfahren musste. 

Als Elisabeth und Lilli in der Villa eintrafen, stand Manuela in der Küche und war dabei, das Abendessen zu kochen. Offenbar hatte sie auch die Köchin entlassen müssen. „Möchten Sie noch zum Abendessen bleiben, Elisabeth?“ Sie zeigte mit dem Kochlöffel auf zwei dampfende Töpfe. 

„Sehr gern.“ Elisabeth beeilte sich, gemeinsam mit Lilli den Tisch zu decken. Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie zu dritt am Esstisch und aßen Hackbällchen mit Bohnen und Kartoffeln. Während des Essens erzählte Lilli begeistert von ihrem Ausflug und von dem entwischten Boot. Manuela hörte ihr lächelnd zu und schien mindestens genauso froh wie Elisabeth zu sein, dass Lilli endlich einmal wieder einen schönen Tag hatte. Elisabeth hielt ihren Blick auf Lilli gerichtet, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt Manuela. Sie spürte wieder die vertraute Magie ihrer Gegenwart. Die Welt schien heller, wenn Manuela da war. Alles schien besser, schöner, und alles Schwere war leichter zu ertragen. Wie sollte Elisabeth darauf für immer verzichten?

Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten, räumten sie gemeinsam das Geschirr ab und Elisabeth half Manuela beim Abwaschen, während Lilli sich in ihr Zimmer verzog, um mit ihren Puppen zu spielen. Eine bessere Gelegenheit würde Elisabeth nicht bekommen. „Wie geht es dir, Manuela?“, fragte sie, während sie das abgetrocknete Besteck zurück in die Schublade legte. „Konntest du einige Dinge klären?“

Manuela tauchte einen Topf in die Spüle, ohne zu antworten.

„Lilli hat Angst, dass ihr nach München ziehen müsst…“, fuhr Elisabeth fort.

Manuela sagte immer noch nichts. 

Schließlich schloss Elisabeth die Schublade mit einem Ruck und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Und ich übrigens auch.“

Manuelas Augen waren feucht, als sie endlich von der Spüle aufschaute. „Ich habe Karls Eltern zugesagt, dass ich die Villa verkaufe und wir zu ihnen ziehen“, sagte sie leise. „Aber ich habe noch keinen einzigen Karton gepackt. Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich will nicht von hier weg.“ Sie ließ den Schwamm ins Spülwasser fallen. „Entschuldige, dass ich mich noch nicht bei dir gemeldet habe. Ich wollte es, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich kann gar nichts im Moment…“

Elisabeth war in zwei Schritten bei ihr. „Das ist doch verständlich“, sagte sie mit einer Ruhe, die sie selbst nicht fühlte. „Aber das Leben geht immer irgendwie weiter. Ob in Berlin oder in München.“ Es tat ihr selbst weh, das zu sagen, aber sie durfte jetzt nicht egoistisch sein. Wenn Manuela nach München musste, dann würde Elisabeth sie darin unterstützen.

„Karls Mutter muss ständig betreut werden.“ Eine Träne löste sich aus Manuelas Wimpern und tropfte ins Abwasser. „Ich stehe tief in der Schuld von Karls Eltern, Elisabeth. Sie haben mir während des Krieges sehr geholfen.“

„Das rechtfertigt nicht, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens unglücklich bist“, widersprach Elisabeth vorsichtig. „Was würde passieren, wenn du dich ihrem Wunsch widersetzt?“

„Ich wäre in naher Zukunft mittellos.“ Manuela schnäuzte sich die Nase. „Und ich muss doch Lilli versorgen.“ Sie drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Spüle. „Aber wenn ich zu Karls Eltern ziehe, bin ich nichts als die Assistentin meiner Schwiegermutter.“

„Immerhin wäre für dich gesorgt.“ Elisabeth strich ihr durch das braune Haar. „Du hättest ein Dach über dem Kopf, genug zu essen, und Lilli wäre auch versorgt.“

„Aber ich bin nur glücklich, wenn ich bei dir sein kann.“ Manuela sprach im Flüsterton, als dürfte sie die Wahrheit im Hause ihres Mannes nicht laut aussprechen. „Und ich will Lilli nicht aus ihrer vertrauten Umgebung herausreißen.“

„Wie arrangieren deine Schwiegereltern die Pflege, während du fort bist?“, fragte Elisabeth. „Sie haben doch sicher Dienstpersonal, oder nicht?“

„Sie haben sogar sehr viel Dienstpersonal.“ Manuela setzte eine düstere Miene auf, die Elisabeth noch aus Stiftzeiten kannte. „Aber es ist natürlich angenehmer, sich von einem Familienmitglied pflegen zu lassen als von den Dienstmädchen.“ 

„Und für diese Annehmlichkeit sollst du hier alles aufgeben?“ Elisabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Du könntest dir hier ein neues Leben aufbauen“, sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Du hast so viele Begabungen… Ich erinnere mich, wie schnell du gelernt hast.“

„Dein Blick ist reichlich verklärt“, schniefte Manuela. „In deiner Gegenwart konnte ich überhaupt nie lernen.“

„Am Anfang war das so, aber später ist es viel besser geworden“, widersprach Elisabeth lächelnd. „Warum lässt du dich nicht als Stenotypistin ausbilden? Viele Frauen wählen jetzt diesen Weg.“ Sie forschte nach einer Reaktion in Manuelas Gesicht. „Was meinst du? Du bist zwar nicht mehr jung, aber auch noch nicht zu alt, um einen Beruf zu erlernen…“

„Und was mache ich mit Lilli?“ Manuela ließ den Kopf hängen. „Wo soll sie hin, während ich arbeite? Ich kann mir kein Kindermädchen mehr leisten und ein Internat schon gar nicht.“ Sie seufzte. „Abgesehen davon würde ich meine Tochter niemals in ein Stift schicken.“

Elisabeth runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Vielleicht ist es möglich, dass Lilli an unserer Schule betreut wird“, sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Da ich dort arbeite, kann ich immer mal ein Auge auf sie haben. Und ansonsten haben wir ja Aufenthaltsräume, wo die Kinder ihre Schularbeiten machen können. Und wenn Lilli ein bisschen älter ist, könnte sie sogar allein in meiner Wohnung auf dich warten.“ Elisabeth erwartete nicht, dass Manuela das Angebot annahm, aber sie wollte zumindest den Vorschlag gemacht haben. In München würde es Manuela an nichts fehlen, hier hingegen würde sie auf vieles verzichten müssen. Keine große Villa, keine Köchin, kein Kindermädchen, keine Haushälterin, keine Besuche in der Oper, kein Haushaltsgeld mehr zum Ausgeben. Es würde hart werden. Vielleicht zu hart…

Manuela schwieg lange, aber wenigstens schien sie über Elisabeths Vorschlag nachzudenken. „Das ist lieb von dir“, sagte sie schließlich. „Aber spätestens, wenn die Erbschaft aufgebraucht ist, müsste ich doch nach München ziehen. Von einem Gehalt als Stenotypistin werden Lilli und ich nicht leben können. Wovon soll ich die Miete bezahlen, geschweige denn die Schulgebühren?“

Elisabeth nickte frustriert. Manuela hatte Recht, dass ihr Vorschlag zu kurzfristig gedacht war. In ihrem Kopf schwirrte noch eine weitere Idee herum, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie äußern sollte. Vielleicht würde sie Manuela damit verletzten? Doch hatte sie noch irgendetwas zu verlieren? Schlimmer konnte es kaum werden, also gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Normalerweise spreche ich darüber nicht“, sagte sie zögernd. „Aber die Tatsache, dass ich eine von Bernburg bin, bedeutet, dass ich über ein gewisses Vermögen verfüge.“ Sie räusperte sich. „Wenn es für dich nicht inakzeptabel ist, würde ich mich freuen, euch finanziell zu unterstützen.“ 

Manuela schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass du Vermögen hast. Fräulein von Kesten ist es damals im Stift mal herausgerutscht. Aber du wirst deine Gründe haben, es nicht anzufassen und ich will nicht, dass Lilli und ich dir zur Last fallen.“ 

„Das tut ihr nicht.“ Elisabeth schob ihre Hand unter Manuelas Kinn, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Grund vorstellen, um es zu verwenden“, sagte sie ernst. „Du würdest mich sehr, sehr glücklich machen, wenn du den Vorschlag annimmst.“

Manuelas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich mag keine Sekunde auf dich verzichten“, flüsterte sie. „Das macht es sehr schwer, dein Angebot zu abzulehnen.“

„Dann überleg es dir.“ Elisabeth bemühte sich vergeblich, nicht zu hoffnungsvoll zu klingen. Sie wollte Manuela auf keinen Fall in eine bestimmte Richtung drängen. Schließlich hatte Manuela eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung mit langfristigen Konsequenzen zu fällen, und zwar nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für Lilli. 

Plötzlich beugte Manuela sich zu Elisabeth und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Ich werde es mir überlegen“, versprach sie. „Aber ich muss erst alles ganz genau durchrechnen. Gleich morgen werde ich mich nach einer Ausbildungsstelle erkundigen.“

Elisabeths Wangen erglühten von dem Kuss. „Ich weiß, dass du alles erst gründlich abwägen musst, bevor du eine Entscheidung fällst“, betonte sie. „Ein Leben in Berlin würde hart und anstrengend sein und ich möchte nicht, dass du deine Entscheidung später bereust.“

Ihre gut gemeinten Worte schienen Manuela zu verunsichern. „Würde es dir wirklich nichts ausmachen, uns zu unterstützen?“, fragte sie mit bangem Gesichtsausdruck. „Natürlich würde ich alles zurückzahlen, sobald es mir möglich ist…“

Elisabeth hasste es, über Geld zu reden. Was für eine absurde Idee, dass Manuela ihr die ausgegebene Summe zurückzahlen wollte. Aber sie wenn sie ihr das sagte, würde diese ihr Angebot womöglich nicht annehmen. In einem spontanen Impuls griff Elisabeth nach dem Geschirrtuch, um ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. „Ich wäre der glücklichste Mensch, wenn ihr hierbleibt, aber du ganz allein musst das entscheiden“, wiederholte sie. 

Ehe sie sich dem übrigen Geschirr zuwenden konnte, schnappte Manuela sich das andere Ende vom Geschirrtuch und zog Elisabeth zu sich. „Lilli hat dich sehr gern, weißt du das?“ 

„Ich habe sie auch sehr…. gern...“ Elisabeth stockte, als sie in die blaugrauen Augen schaute, die plötzlich wieder so nahe waren. Unwillkürlich musste sie an ihren Nachmittag in der Waschküche denken und wie Manuela in ihren Armen gelegen hatte. „Aber wie erklären wir Lilli…“ Sie zeigte zwischen sich und Manuela hin und her. „… das alles?“

Manuela zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das alles?“, fragte sie mit gespieltem Erstaunen. „Erhoffen Sie sich da nicht ein bisschen viel, Fräulein von Bernburg?“

Elisabeth errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln. „Ich dachte…“, stotterte sie. 

„Keine Sorge“, lachte Manuela. „ _Das alles_ will ich auch, und noch viel mehr. Und uns wird schon etwas einfallen, was wir Lilli sagen.“

Elisabeth angelte an Manuela vorbei nach einem nassen Teller. Ob Manuela wirklich allen Wohlstand aufgeben würde, um in Berlin bleiben zu können? Elisabeth wagte es kaum zu hoffen. Vielleicht hatte sie in ihrem Leben doch schon zu viele Romantiker gelesen und ihre Leidenschaft für die Lyrik färbte auf ihre Gedanken ab.

Während Elisabeth schweigend das restliche Geschirr abtrocknete, säuberte Manuela die Küche. Ihre Bewegungen hatten auf einmal wieder den vertrauten Schwung und um ihre Lippen spielte ein leises Lächeln. Elisabeth ertappte sich dabei, dass sie ebenfalls lächelte. Vielleicht würde irgendwann einmal der Tag kommen, an dem sie ihren Alltag miteinander teilen konnten. Einfach so, ohne sich verabreden zu müssen und ohne Ausreden erfinden zu müssen, um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. „Manuela?“

„Ja?“ Manuela hob den Kopf und Elisabeth fragte sich, ob jemals der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie nicht von ihrer Schönheit überwältigt sein würde. 

„Unabhängig davon, was wird und wie du dich entscheiden wirst, möchte ich, dass du eines weißt.“ Sie ging zu Manuela, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihre Stirn, so wie sie es früher im Stift getan hatte. Als sie ihre Lippen löste, verharrten ihre Hände noch an dem schönen Gesicht, das sie vom ersten Moment an in den Bann gezogen hatte. „Ich liebe dich.“


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilog**

_5\. Juli 1927_

Elisabeth blinzelte, als ein heller Sonnenstrahl ihre Nase kitzelte. Noch halb im Schlaf drehte sie ihr Gesicht auf die andere Seite und stieß mit etwas Weichem zusammen. Erschrocken schlug sie die Augen auf und ihr Blick fiel auf die friedlich schlummernde Gestalt neben ihr. _MvM_ war in die weiße Bettdecke gestickt, die von den Schultern der schlafenden Schönheit neben ihr gerutscht war. _Manuela von Meinhardis_. Schlagartig wurde Elisabeth wieder bewusst, warum sie sich nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett befand. „Ferien“, seufzte sie und schob die Decke wieder über Manuelas Schultern. Nicht nur sie hatte frei, sondern auch Manuela hatte sich ein paar Tage Urlaub nehmen können, sodass sie jetzt einige gemeinsame Tage miteinander genießen konnten. 

Manuela hatte vor zwei Jahren eine kleine, gemütliche Zweieinhalbzimmerwohnung ergattert, in der sie sich sehr wohl fühlte. Lilli war begeistert, ein eigenes Zimmer zu haben, auch wenn es nicht einmal halb so groß war wie ihr altes in der Villa. Manuelas Schlafzimmer war noch kleiner, aber das war nicht schlimm, denn gegessen, gelebt und gearbeitet wurde in dem dritten Zimmer. Es ging direkt von der Küche ab und verfügte sogar über einen Südbalkon, von dem aus man auf den Fennsee schauen konnte. 

Manuela hatte sich bewusst eine Wohnung in der Nähe gesucht, denn dadurch war es nicht nur weniger zeitaufwändig, Lilli zur Schule zu bringen, sondern es erlaubte Elisabeth auch, bis spätabends bei Manuela zu sein, wenn sie nicht gerade Klassenarbeiten korrigieren musste. Da im Wohn- und Esszimmer kein Sofa, sondern nur Stühle und Sessel standen, war es für Lilli ganz normal, dass Elisabeth bei Manuela im Bett schlief, wenn sie über Nacht blieb. 

Letzteres kam unter der Woche so gut wie nie vor, aber an den Wochenenden und Feiertagen übernachtete Elisabeth regelmäßig bei Manuela. Unter ihren Kolleginnen wurde längst gemunkelt, dass sie irgendwo in Berlin einen heimlichen Liebhaber hatte, doch niemand sprach Elisabeth offen darauf an und auch die Schulleiterin hatte sie noch nicht zur Rede gestellt. Offenbar wurden derartige Affären geduldet, solange sie nicht offiziell wurden. Natürlich entging den Kolleginnen auch ihre enge Beziehung zu Manuela und Lilli nicht, aber sie interpretierten Elisabeths Verhalten als lobenswerte Unterstützung einer jungen Witwe mit Kind. Und auch wenn es ihr widerstrebte, falsche Lorbeeren einzuheimsen, hütete Elisabeth sich davor, die Sache richtig zu stellen.

Elisabeth stützte ihren Kopf auf den Ellenbogen und betrachtete die schlafende Manuela. Sie sah so friedlich und sorglos aus und Elisabeth musste sich sehr zurückhalten, nicht das zarte Schlüsselbein zu küssen, das unter ihrem Nachthemd hervorlugte. Manuelas Arbeit als Stenotypistin war enorm anstrengend und Elisabeth wusste, wie sehr sie ihren Schlaf brauchte. In der Firma herrschte zwar ein gutes Arbeitsklima, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Manuela an den Abenden üblicherweise sehr müde war. 

Sobald Manuela von der Arbeit kam, forderte Lilli Zeit ein, weshalb Elisabeth meistens erst zu Besuch kam, wenn Lilli schon im Bett war. Oft blieben ihnen dann nur noch ein bis zwei Stunden, bis Manuela auch zu Bett ging. Trotzdem mochte Elisabeth keine Minute davon missen. 

Inzwischen fühlte Elisabeth sich mit Manuela fast schon wie ein altes Ehepaar, auch wenn die Zeit nach Karl von Westhofens Tod noch sehr turbulent gewesen war. Wie Manuela befürchtet hatte, war ihre Weigerung, nach München zu ziehen, bei ihren Schwiegereltern auf großes Unverständnis gestoßen, zumal sie zunächst zugesagt hatte. Durch diverse Machenschaften schaffte es Karls Familie, dass Manuela kaum etwas vom Erbe blieb. Letztlich hatte sie nicht einmal etwas von dem Verkauf der Villa, sodass sie sich Geld sich durch den Verkauf von Möbeln, Gegenständen und Schmuck erwerben musste. Es reichte aber immerhin, um eine kleine Wohnung anzumieten und ihre Ausbildung zu beginnen.

Die Zeit der Ausbildung war besonders hart gewesen und Elisabeth hatte Manuela unterstützt, wo sie nur konnte. An den Abenden hatte sie ihr oft Lilli abgenommen, wenn Manuela noch lernen musste. Aber inzwischen hatte sich alles gut eingespielt und Elisabeth musste sich dreimal am Tag in den Arm kneifen, um zu begreifen, dass ihr sehnlichster Wunsch Wirklichkeit geworden war. Auch mit Lilli verstand sie sich ausgezeichnet und liebte sie wie eine eigene Tochter. Lilli schien das vertraute Verhältnis ihrer Mutter mit ihrer Klassenlehrerin keineswegs seltsam vorzukommen, sondern sie freute sich einfach nur, wenn Elisabeth zu Besuch kam. Sie selbst war auch viel bei Elisabeth, sogar häufiger als Manuela, weil sie manchmal Stunden zu überbrücken hatte, bis ihre Mutter sie abholen konnte. 

Das einzige, was Elisabeth aus ihrem alten Leben vermisste, waren die Abende außer Haus. Früher war sie oft ins Theater oder in die Oper gegangen. Das war nun schwierig, denn Lilli musste dann woanders betreut werden, und ohne Manuela wollte Elisabeth nicht gehen. Rosemarie war zwar nach wie vor Lillis beste Freundin, aber meistens war das Mädchen bei Lilli und nicht umgekehrt. An den Nachmittagen ergab sich jedoch manchmal die Gelegenheit, dass Elisabeth und Manuela in die Hohenzollerndiele gehen konnten, die für beide zu einem gern besuchten Ort geworden war. Ein gewisses Gefühl der Fremdheit war bei Elisabeth geblieben, aber die Stunden dort taten ihr trotzdem gut. 

Ein paar Mal waren sie auch zusammen mit Fräulein Anstedt in der Hohenzollerndiele gewesen und hatten bei der Gelegenheit deren Partnerin Frau Dr. Schuster kennengelernt. Claire Schuster war eine ausgesprochen kluge Frau, die es geschafft hatte, als eine der ersten Frauen Medizin zu studieren. Inzwischen arbeitete sie in der Charité, wo auch ihr Gatte als Chirurg tätig war. Die Tatsache, dass Frau Dr. Schuster und ihr Ehemann beide im Schichtdienst arbeiteten, ermöglichte es ihr, Fräulein von Anstedt ohne sein Wissen zu sehen. Die beiden Frauen waren bereits sieben Jahre zusammen und schienen sehr glücklich miteinander zu sein. Allerdings fragte Elisabeth sich, was für ein Leben es sein musste, wenn man seinen Mann sieben Jahre betrügen musste, ohne Hoffnung auf eine Veränderung der Lage. 

Als Manuela neben ihr einen gurgelnden Laut von sich gab, konnte Elisabeth sich nicht mehr beherrschen und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. Manuela würde eh in den nächsten Minuten aufwachen. Inzwischen waren ihr deren Gewohnheiten so vertraut wie ihre eigenen. Auch Manuelas Körper kannte sie jetzt viel besser. Wenn Lilli in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlafen war, hatten sie Zeit gehabt, sich gegenseitig zu erforschen und herauszufinden, was die andere mochte und was sie selbst mochten. Und wie Elisabeth feststellte, gab es sehr viel zu entdecken. Sie war immer wieder erstaunt, wie wenig sie ihren eigenen Körper gekannt hatte, bevor Manuela in ihr Leben getreten war. 

Manuela schob eine Hand vor ihr Gesicht, als sie nun auch von der Sonne geblendet wurde. „Was ist?“, murmelte sie schlaftrunken. „Wieso schaust du mich so an?“ 

„Nichts.“ Elisabeth lächelte ertappt. „Ich stelle mir nur gerade vor, wie anders mein Leben sein würde, wenn ihr nach München gezogen wärt.“

Manuela ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. „Daran mag ich überhaupt nicht denken“, stöhnte sie. „Kannst du nicht über etwas Schöneres nachdenken?“ 

Elisabeth beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. „Ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht, wie sehr ich dich liebe.“

„Schon besser.“ Manuela zog Elisabeth zu sich herunter. „Und hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, dass wir jetzt ein paar Tage frei haben?“ Sie blinzelte, als die Sonne ihr mitten in die Augen schien. „Es ist schönstes Wetter und wir könnten alle drei zum Wannsee fahren. Ich mache uns ein Picknick fertig und wir nehmen Lillis Segelboot mit.“ 

„Sehr schöner Plan.“ Elisabeth küsste die kleine Kuhle in Manuelas Kehle. „Aber noch kann die Welt draußen warten…“

Manuela machte ein wohliges Geräusch, als Elisabeth eine Stelle in ihre Halsbeuge küsste. „Weißt du, dass ich noch nie so glücklich war? Manchmal habe ich Angst, dass mir das gar nicht zusteht. Und dass irgendwann alles zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase.“

Elisabeth stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen, um Manuela anzusehen. „Du hast es schwer gehabt im Leben“, sagte sie, während sie eine braune Haarsträhne um ihren Finger wickelte. „Dieses Glück hier hast du dir hart erarbeitet. Wenn es jemandem zusteht, dann dir.“ 

„Aber was passiert, wenn jemand herausbekommt, wie wir leben?“ Manuela zog mit ihrem Zeigefinger langsam Elisabeths Lippen nach. Es kitzelte und Elisabeth biss ihr sanft in den Finger. „Wie können die Menschen nicht sehen, wie sehr ich dich liebe?“

„Solange du dich nicht auf irgendwelchen Schulfesten betrinkst und es herausposaunst, sind wir auf der sicheren Seite“, lächelte Elisabeth. „Die Menschen denken so nicht und deshalb sehen sie es auch nicht. Schau dir Fräulein Anstedt an. Seit sieben Jahren ist sie mit Frau Dr. Schuster zusammen und niemand ahnt das Geringste. Selbst Professor Schuster hegt keinen Verdacht.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Manuela kicherte, als Elisabeth die Schnüre an ihrem Nachthemd öffnete. „Du bist die edle Lehrerin, die einer armen jungen Witwe durch eine schwere Zeit hilft.“

„Ganz genau“, bestätigte Elisabeth. „Und wenn die arme junge Witwe nichts dagegen hat, würde ich sie jetzt gern zum Frühstück verspeisen…“

Manuela lachte ein gurgelndes Lachen, als Elisabeth ihre nackte Schulter küsste. „Die ganze junge Witwe?“, fragte sie mit gespielter Empörung. „Und was bekomme ich zum Frühstück?“

Elisabeth küsste sie voll auf den Mund. „Mich.“

* ENDE *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Schlussbemerkungen:_  
>  1\. Es kann etwas verwirrend sein, wenn es mehrere Quellen gibt, auf die sich eine Fanfiction-Geschichte bezieht. Obgleich ich mich bei der Handlung in erster Linie auf den Film von 1931 und das Buch von Christa Winsloe (1933) bezogen habe, habe ich bei den Charaktere auf die beiden Hauptfiguren im Remake (1958) zurückgegriffen. In Christa Winsloes Buch wird an mehreren Stellen deutlich, dass Elisabeth von Bernburg sich zu Frauen hingezogen fühlt und auch darum weiß. Diese Tatsache wurde im Remake bewusst außen vorgelassen bzw. nicht thematisiert, sodass angenommen werden kann, dass diese Elisabeth von Bernburg einen weiteren Weg zu ihrem inneren „Coming-Out“ hat.   
> 2\. In ihrem Buch nennt Christa Winsloe das Stift, auf das Manuela von Meinhardis geschickt wird, „Helenen-Stift“. Obwohl das Buch in weiten Teilen autobiographisch ist und die Autorin selbst das Kaiserin-Augusta-Stift in Potsdam besucht hat, habe ich diese Bezeichnung übernommen.  
> 3\. Das wirkliche Viktoria-Luise-Lyzeum hat während der Weimarer Zeit verschiedene Krisen und Reformen durchlebt, in der die Schulausbildung der Mädchen mehrfach verändert wurde. Ursprüngliche Fortschritte wurden schon bald vom Berliner Rat wieder zurückgekommen, und es dauerte insgesamt zehn Jahre, bis die Ausbildung, die Lilli von Westhofen in dieser Geschichte erhält, tatsächlich in dieser Form stattfinden konnte. Da es sich hier um fiktive Fanfiction handelt, habe ich diese turbulente Zeit an der Schule unberücksichtigt gelassen.


End file.
